Sonic Elemental X
by TheSonicGamer99
Summary: What might've happened if Sonic and Co. were transported to Equestria through the giant Chaos Control in Sonic X episode one
1. Chaos Control Freaks

**Yep, gonna start a what if kinda story. Like the bio of this story said, this is what might've happened if Sonic and the others were transported to Equestria through the Chaos Control in episode one of Sonic X. Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

It is the middle of the night of the planet of Mobius. We begin at the entrance of the base of the notorious Doctor Eggman. He has taken the 7 Chaos Emeralds again, and plans to rule Mobius using the power of the gems. It is so quiet, until a blue blur starts to run toward the base. The defense systems of the base activate, and turrets come from the ground. The turrets start to shoot at the blur and miss fortunately. The blur runs toward the turrets and smashes them. It stops at the final turret, and reveals itself to be Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic sticks his tounge out at the turret, before kicking it and destroying it.

(Cue Sonic X intro theme, English version)

Sonic then runs toward the outer wall of Eggman's base, and jumps over looks ahead, and sees Eggman's base, a tower. Sonic is then met by two giant robots. "Oh crud!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic runs to his left, and onto a platform with Eggman's face on it. The platform turns out to be a spring, which sends Sonic flying out of Eggman's outer base. It seems Sonic's assault is a failure, until he hears his name being called out from near him. "Sonic!" A female voice exclaims. Sonic looks toward the voice, and sees a bi-plane, the Tornado 2. It is blue with a yellow stripe on each of its sides, along with Sonic's name on each side. Piloting the Tornado 2 is Sonic's best friend, Tails, or as his name originally goes, Miles Prower. He is two tailed fox. Behind him, in the passenger seat, is Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog, and she has a crush on Sonic. "Sonic, CATCH!" Amy yells. Then, from the bottom of the Tornado 2, a small hatch opens up, and a golden ring shoots out of it. Sonic manages to catch it, and use its power. Sonic curls up into a ball, and aims directly for the top of the tower in Eggman's base.

* * *

**Card #1**

**Name:Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Gender:Male**

**Age:15**

**Abilities: Homing attack, spin dash, boost, light speed dash**

**Likes:Chili dogs, running, defeating Eggman, friends, being a show off (at times.).**

**Dislikes:Eggman, bullies, the little critters of his world being kidnapped, being chased by Amy Rose.**

**Bio:As the fastest on his planet, Sonic takes care of defeating Doctor Eggman with his friends.**

* * *

**Card #2**

**Name:Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Age:8**

**Gender:Male**

**Abilities:Making machines, flying, piloting the Tornado 2, arm cannon, spin dash**

**Likes: Hanging out with Sonic, making machines that aren't deadly, helping sonic defeat Eggman, Chili Dogs.**

**Dislikes:Being made fun of because of his two tails, Eggman, seeing critters get kidnapped by Eggman.**

**Bio: As Sonic's best friend, Tails will help out Sonic in a jam with the Power Rings he has installed into the Tornado 2**

* * *

Sonic speeds to the top, and slices straight through the top and inside the tower. There, Sonic is met by more of Eggman's robots. "This'll be fun." Sonic thinks. Sonic, still powered up by the ring, homing attacks some of the robots, then continues to speed through Eggman's base. After a while, Sonic comes to a room, with a small container in the middle of the room. Next to the container, is non-other than Doctor Eggman. "Eggman!" Sonic exclaims. Eggman smiles evilly at Sonic, holding the red Chaos Emerald in his right hand, and a button in his left hand. "Ha,ha,ha,ha! You're to late Sonic! Once I press this button, my plan will be complete!" Eggman exclaims. Sonic just crosses his arms and smirks. "And what if I take that button before you do?" Sonic asks cockily. Eggman just smirks back. "I wouldn't, if you want her to get hurt." Eggman tells Sonic. Eggman then points to a glass capsule with a rabbit, and a chao inside. The rabbit is Cream the Rabbit, and the chao is her pet, Cheese. "Help us Mr. Sonic!" Cream cries out. Next to the two captured animals, is a robot that looks like Sonic. He is Metal Sonic. "Metal! Kill this pest!" Eggman exclaims, pointing at Sonic. Metal Sonic charges at Sonic, who just jumps out of the way, and in front of Eggman. Metal Sonic turns his attention to Sonic, who just jumps out of the way again. Eggman sees Metal Sonic starting to charge toward him after Sonic jumps out of the way. "NO! STOP! ABORT!" Eggman yells. But it was to late, Metal couldn't stop his attack, so Eggman had to jump out of the way. Metal Sonic crashed into the machine, causing some damage that wasn't visible at the outside of the machine.

Eggman then faced Sonic again. "That's it!" Eggman exclaims. Eggman places the last Chaos Emerald in the machine, and presses the button in his hand. But, instead of doing what it was supposed to do, the machine started to glow a bright light. The bright light increased, until it consumed all of Eggman's base. It didn't stop there though, it continued for about a mile, then the light disappeared. When it did, everyone caught in the blast, including Eggman's base, disappeared.

**A few hours later in Equestria...**

A few hours later, we begin in a hospital in Ponyville, in the world of Equestria. We go to a bed in the hospital, and sitting near it is a purple pony with a unicorn horn and wings. Her name is Twilight Sparkle, the princess of magic in Equestria. She is sitting near the bed with a blue earth pony on it. The earth pony is completely navy blue, and it has a golden ring as its cutie mark. And his mane and tail are as sharp as quils. "Please be okay mister..." Twilight whispers to herself. That's when, the pony opens his eyes, revealing them to be emerald green eye color. "Where am I?" The pony asks weakly, looking around. Then, the pony notices where he is. "A hospital, great... Egghead must've got me good this time." the pony whispers to himself. Then he looks toward Twilight, and screams. "HOLY SHIT! A PURPLE PONY!" the pony screams. The pony tries to run off, but he is way to weak, so the pony slams to the floor. "Calm down! You're safe!" Twilight exclaims. At hearing Twilight talk, the blue pony screams again. "AND IT FUCKING TALKS! WHERE THE FUCK AM I!?" the pony yells. Twilight uses her horn, and restrains the pony's mouth shut. "Okay, I am going to let your mouth go. When I do, calm down." Twilight tells the pony. He nods his head, and Twilight releases her magic. "Okay, who are you?" Twilight asks. The pony points at himself confidentially. "The name's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" The pony exclaims. Twilight looks at Sonic weirdly. "You don't seem to be a hedgehog." Twilight tells Sonic. "What do you mean?" Sonic asks. Twilight uses her magic, and floats a mirror in front of Sonic. Sonic looks at himself, and gasps. "How..." Sonic whispers, touching his face.

* * *

**Card#3**

**Name:Sonic the Earth Pony.**

**Age:15**

**Gender:Male**

**Abilities:Look at Sonic the Hedgehog card.**

**Likes: Look at Sonic the Hedgehog card, (eventually loves) Rainbow Dash**

**Dislikes: Look at Sonic the Hedgehog card, (at first) Rainbow Dash**

**Bio:After the freak explosion in Eggman's base, Sonic is now trapped in a pony body.**

* * *

**Card#4**

**Name:Twilight Sparkle**

**Gender:Female**

**Likes:Studying, friends, family, Princess Celestia and Luna, organization**

**Dislikes:Chaos, skipping studies, skipping the weakly friendship letter to Princess Celestia.**

**Abilities: Magic, flying, and the barrer of Element of Magic from Elements of Harmony.**

**Bio:As the princess of magic, and the number one student of Princess Celestia, she is always studying or helping her friends**

* * *

"Where am I?" Sonic asks. "You're in the hospital in Ponyville. I found you outside my library last night, and brought you here." Twilight explains. "Okay, thank youuuuuu..." Sonic begins. "Princess Twilight Sparkle, but please call me Twilight." Twilight tells Sonic. Sonic nods his head. "Thank you Twilight." Sonic says. "Anyway, where are you from?" Twilight asks, getting back to questioning the blue blur. "I am from a world called Mobius. After a freak explosion caused by the Chaos Emeralds, I blacked out." Sonic explains. "What are the Chaos Emeralds?" Twilight asks, now going into full investigation mode. "The Chaos Emeralds are 7 powerful gems. When all 7 are collected, they can grant great destruction, or peace, depending on who uses them." Sonic explains. "Those are just like the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight exclaims. "What are the Elements of Harmony?" Sonic asks. Before Twilight can answer that, a nurse comes in the room, and tells Twilight visiting hours are over. "Darn. Sorry Sonic, gotta go. See ya tomorrow." Twilight tells Sonic. Twilight then gets up, and leaves Sonic in his hospital bed. Sonic closes his eyes, and tries to go to sleep. As he does, he couldn't stop thinking of his friends. "Where are my friends...?" Sonic thinks. Then, Sonic goes to sleep.

(Cue Sonic X credits theme, English version)

* * *

**Yep, Sonic is trapped in a pony body. Don't worry though, the second Sonic turns into Super Sonic, (which happened at the end of season one of Sonic X) he'll turn back to normal. Anyway, this first chapter may've sucked, don't worry, the others could be better. Okay, the card thing is an idea from JP the Robot Hedgehog. Check him out! See ya later!**


	2. Enter! Everfree Forest!

(Cue Sonic X intro theme, English)

Three days later, Sonic is still stuck at the hospital. He has now adjusted to his pony body, and can successfully walk around. He doesn't know if his super speed was effected through the transformation, but he has no time to find out. As Sonic gets up from his hospital bed, something crashes into the room from a nearby window, causing dust to fly up everywhere. "WHAT THE!" Sonic yells. The dust starts to disappear, when it does, an female pegasus can be seen. She has blonde hair, and a light gray coat.(fur) Her cutie mark is bubbles, and her eyes look like they're cross-eyed. Her name is Ditzy Hooves, but people just call her Derpy. Derpy is the local mailmare of Ponyville.

* * *

**Card #5**

**Name:Derpy/Ditzy Hooves**

**Age:17 (I think...)**

**Gender:Female**

**Likes:Muffins, friends, being Derpy. (Meaning, being herself)**

**Dislikes:Being made fun of because of her eyes, people eating her muffins.**

**Abilities:Flying, Muffin Cannon, (somehow) super strength.**

**Bio:Just Ponyville's local mailmare. Don't mention muffins though, she will slam into you like a damn bulldozer if Derpy thinks you have a muffin.**

* * *

Derpy looks up, and sees Sonic. She pulls out a small scroll. "Letter for Sonic." Derpy says as she hands Sonic the scroll. "Thanks Ditzy." Sonic tells the mailmare. Derpy smiles at Sonic, then she flies off, crashing into the wall next to the window. "Oops." Derpy whispers. Derpy changes her direction, and flies out of the hospital. Then, Sonic lies down on his hospital bed, and opens the scroll. He sees it's from Twilight. Sonic starts to read the letter aloud. "Hello Sonic. Sorry I haven't visited you lately, I have my duties as a princess after all. Anyway, I found out that something or some pony from your planet had gone into the Everfree Forest. I have arranged for the doctors to release you today. Meet me outside the hospital ASAP when you get this. I have brought you some pony as an escort. Regards, Princess Twilight Sparkle." Sonic reads aloud. Sonic then folds up the scroll, and a nurse goes over to his bed. "You're free to go, Mr. Sonic." The nurse tells Sonic. Sonic nods his head, then runs straight out of the hospital. As he runs, his super speed, starts to create a breeze inside the hospital, blowing everything around. Seconds later, Sonic exits the hospital, and is met by Twilight, and a cyan colored pegasus with a rainbow mane, at the entrance. "I see you got my letter." Twilight says calmly. Sonic just smiles. "Yep! Now, who's my escort to the forest?" Sonic asks impatiently. Twilight points to the cyan pegasus. "This is Rainbow Dash. The fastest in Equestria. Since you told me you were the fastest at your home, I decided to bring Rainbow to escort you." Twilight explains. At hearing this, Rainbow Dash just scoffs at Sonic. "Him!? The fastest!? I like to see him try to keep up!" RD exclaims, mocking Sonic's ability to run fast.

* * *

**Card #6**

**Name:Rainbow Dash**

**Age:15**

**Likes:(All the damn time!) Showing off, flying, speed, sleeping, (eventually loves) Sonic, adventures, friends**

**Dislikes:Being "grounded", being slow, having ponies call themselves the fastest, (currently) Sonic.**

**Abilities:Flying, Sonic Rainboom, Super Speed, Super strength, barrer of the Element of Harmony, Loyalty**

**Bio:The fastest in Equestria, and likes showing off to every pony**

* * *

Sonic just smirks. "Is that a challenge?" Sonic asks cockily. Before Rainbow Dash can issue any challenge, Twilight quickly intervenes. "No challenges! Go help find Sonic's friend, NOW!" Twilight yells at Rainbow Dash. "Fine!" RD exclaims. After that, Rainbow Dash flies up into the air, and speeds off toward the Everfree Forest. Sonic quickly follows her, using his super speed to catch up.

(Later, at the forest...)

A few minutes later Rainbow Dash finally lands in front of the Everfree Forest. "Heh, I knew that pony couldn't keep up." RD whispers to herself, looking back from where she came from. That's when, Sonic's voice comes from in front of her. "Couldn't keep up with what?" Sonic asks. Rainbow Dash turns toward the entrance of the Everfree Forest, and sees on his hind legs, Sonic. "How! But! Why!" RD exclaims, nearly freaking out. Sonic just smiles. "Lets go." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash as he walks into the Everfree Forest. Rainbow Dash follows him, and starts to grumble. "I'll show you, you ass..." RD grumbles. Sonic doesn't hear that fortunately, and the two speedsters continue though Everfree Forest. A few minutes of walking later, Rainbow Dash has started to get bored. "Man! Where is the kid!" RD exclaims. Sonic looks back at the annoyed pegasus. "How am I supposed to know! This is your world, not mine!" Sonic exclaims annoyed. Rainbow Dash looks up at Sonic. "Shut the fuck up, you asshole..." RD tells Sonic. Sonic hears this. "What was that?" Sonic asks angrily. Rainbow Dash just smirks at Sonic. "You heard me, asshole!" RD exclaims. "THAT'S IT!" Sonic yells. Sonic rams straight into Rainbow Dash, and they are both sent down a small hill. The two of them continue to go down the hill, until they both ram straight into a tree. Sonic and Rainbow Dash both get up, and get ready to fight each other. That's when, a voice can be heard. "HELP!" The voice yells

At hearing the voice, Sonic know who it is immediately. "Cream!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic runs toward the voice, and sees hiding in a bush with her pet Chao, Cream the Rabbit. She seems unchanged. "Cream? Is that you?" Sonic asks as he slowly approaches the bush. Cream looks over to Sonic, and screams. "AAAAAAAAAH!" Cream screams.

**Card #7**

**Name:Cream the Rabbit./Cheese the Chao**

**Age:6/?**

**Gender:Female/?**

**Likes:Hanging out with Sonic and co.**

**Dislikes:Being captured by Eggman**

**Abilities:Spin Dash, Spin jump/Super strength**

**Bios:Cream is a regular girl, but she somehow keeps getting captured by Eggman, along with her pet Chao, Cheese.**

* * *

Sonic quickly goes over to Cream, and calms her down. "No Cream! It's me, Sonic!". Sonic exclaims. At hearing Sonic voice, Cream speaks. "Mr. Sonic? What happened to you?" Cream asks. "It's a long story..." Sonic tells Cream. Just then, Rainbow Dash appear near Sonic. "You found the kid yet?" RD asks, not noticing Cream. "Who's she?" Cream asks, looking at Rainbow Dash. That's when, Rainbow Dash notices Cream. "Kid, my name is Rainbow Dash. I am the know fastest on my planet." RD explains. "Oh, thank you Ms. Dash." Cream says politely. Rainbow Dash nods her head, then looks at Sonic. "Lets go." RD tells Sonic. That's when, a sound picks up into Sonic's ear from above. "SHHHHH!" Sonic shushes the others. Sonic listens carefully to the noise, and notices it is a plane engine. "The Tornado 2." Sonic whispers. Sonic puts Cream on his back, then he runs up a nearby tree. Sonic is sent about 20 feet into the air, when he notices the bi-plane, the Tornado 2, and its pilot, Tails. "Hey Tails! Over here!" Sonic calls out. Tails notices the blue blur, and directs his plane to catch Sonic. Sonic lands in the passenger seat of the Tornado 2, along with Cream. "Long time no see buddy." Sonic says. Tails looks toward his back seat, and sees Sonic and Cream. "Sonic? What happened to you?" Tails asks. "It's is a _LONG_ story Tails. I'll tell you at Twilight's Library." Sonic explains. Then, Tails directs his plane toward Ponyville, with Rainbow Dash following them from behind.

(Later in Twilight's Library)

"So that's what happened to you." Tails says after Sonic is done explaining his situation. "Yeah, and so if you're here, along with Cream, that means the others are here to!" Sonic exclaims. Tails nods his head. "Yeah, that means... He's here to." Tails says. "Who's he?" Twilight and a Rainbow Dash both ask. "Dr. Eggman!" Sonic and Tails exclaim at the same time.

(Meanwhile atop a mountain...)

Meanwhile, atop the mountain that was the dragon's lair in the Dragonshy episode of MLP, there is a familiar tower on it. Inside the main room of the tower, is a dark brown pony, with a light brown mane. He is sitting on a chair. "So, we were all teleported to this world by Chaos Control..." The pony begins. The pony gets out of his chair, and reveals his eyes to be covered with glasses, and himself wearing goggles on top of his head. "This will be a great place for me, Dr. Eggman, to build Eggmanland!" The pony exclaims. The pony laughs evilly.

(Cue Sonic X end theme English)


	3. Attack on Ponyville

(Cue Sonic X intro theme English)

We begin at the top of Eggman's tower. There, we see Eggman, with two other robots, in his main computer room. The first robot is a yellow tall one, called Decone. The other robot is a short gray one, called Becone. (I have no fucking idea if I got the names to the right bots...) Decone is carrying a tray with a deck of cards, and he hands it to Dr. Eggman. "Which one will you choose Doctor?" Decone asks. Eggman looks at his cards, then presses a button on his main computer. "Why, I don't know..." Eggman says sarcastically. Then, a slot opens up in his computer, and Eggman places the cards in the slot. Eggman finally pulls a lever next to his chair, and the computer screen turns into a slot machine. The slot machine stops a big robot, with missiles as arms. "Ah, Missile Wrist. A perfect choice." Eggman says evilly. Eggman then laughs evilly.

* * *

**Card #8**

**Names:Decone and Becone**

**Age:?**

**Abilities:?**

**Likes?**

**Dislikes:Eggman and getting bossed around all the time by Eggman**

**Bios:The two main henchmen of Dr. Eggman**

* * *

(Back at Twilight's Library)

Back at Twilight's Library, Tails and Twilight are talking with each other, and Sonic is out exploring Ponyville. "It's so weird that Sonic was the only one to be transformed into a pony." Tails says. Twilight puts her right front hoof to her chin. "Yeah, it is a bit weird. Maybe the ones closet to thing that sent you guys here were affected." Twilight tells Tails. That's when, Cream and Cheese come into the room, and adds themselves to the conversation. "No, I was close to the explosion when it happened, and I'm normal." Cream tells the others. "Cream is right. She was in the same room of the explosion when it happened." Tails says. "Chao!" Cheese chimes in. (I ain't gonna interpret Cheese for awhile, so get used to it...) Twilight then looks at Cream. "Yeah... ARGH! THIS IS SO CONFUSING!" Twilight yells, banging her head against a shelf of books. Then, a loose book above Twilight comes down, and hits a Twilight square in the head. "OW!" Twilight yells, falling to the ground along with the book. "You okay?" Tails asks, looking toward Twilight, and the book. That's when, Tails notices the cover of the book. The cover has a gem stich in it that looks like a Chaos Emerald. "Where did you get this book?" Tails asks pointing to the book Twilight as she gets up. Twilight looks toward the book, and remembers where she got it. "Oh! I got that during my first trip to the Everfree Forest." Twilight explains. Twilight uses her magic, and levitates the book in front of Tails. "Is it important?" Twilight asks. "Yeah, this might be a book connecting to the exsistence of the Chaos Emeralds." Tails explains. Twilight sets the book on the ground. "Okay, lets look through it then." Twilight says. Then, Twilight opens the book.

(Meanwhile...)

Back with Sonic, he is busy exploring the outskirts of Ponyville. Sonic is at the edge of the town. "Ah... Time to see what this place is all about..." Sonic thinks. Then, Sonic runs off in a random direction.

(Under Canterlot Castle...)

We arrive under Canterlot Castle, and meet up with Amy Rose, and a red echidna named Knuckles. Amy is quite tired, while Knuckles seems like he's pissed off. "Knuckles, can we stop?" Amy asks tiredly. "You can stop if you want to, I am finding my way out of here." Knuckles tells Amy. That's when, Amy starts to complain more. "Aw come on Knuckles!" Amy exclaims. Knuckles turns toward Amy, seeming more pissed off. "Amy... Shut... The fuck... Up..." Knuckles warns the pink hedgehog. "Why are you so mad for Knuckles?" Amy asks the red echidna. That's when, Knuckles explodes in anger. "I AM MAD BECAUSE IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT BLUE MORON SONIC, WE WOULDN'T BE STUCK IN THIS MESS!" Knuckles yells. That's when, Amy gets mad. "It isn't Sonic's fault! Eggman caused this!" Amy exclaims. Knuckles calms down a bit. "Believe what you want, this is still Sonic's fault." Knuckles tells Amy. Then, without saying anything else, Knuckles continues under Canterlot Castle, with Amy closely following him.

(In Ponyville...)

Back in Ponyville, everything seems to be quiet. That is, until giant metallic footsteps could be heard approaching Ponyville Square. Those footsteps are those of the robot, Missile Wrist. Next to Missile Wrist, in his Egg Mobile, is Dr. Eggman. Then, Eggman pulls out a megaphone of his Egg Mobile, and turns it on. "Attention ponies. I am the genius Dr. Eggman, and I demand you give me your town so I can build my empire, Eggmanland." Eggman says through the megaphone. "And what if we don't!?" A random pony yells. That's when, Eggman claps his two hooves together, and Missile Wrist fires one of its arms at a nearby fountain, and it smashes to pieces. "Now, will you cooperate?" Eggman asks. Then, Eggman hears the voice of a familiar two-tailed fox. "NOT A CHANCE EGGMAN!" Tails yells from behind Eggman. Eggman turns his Egg Mobile toward Tails' voice, and sees the fox himself. "Ah, it seems you have be teleported here as well. No matter, Missile Wrist will destroy you, and the rest of this town." Eggman tells the fox. Eggman claps his two hooves together again, and Missile Wrist fires its left arm at Tails. Just before the missile can make contact, something comes out of the ground, and pounds it away. The thing turns out to be Knuckles and Amy. "Amy! Knuckles!" Tails exclaims as Knuckles and Amy land near Tails.

* * *

**Card #9**

**Name:Eggman**

**Age:?**

**Likes:Destroying towns, capturing critters to use in his contraptions**

**Dislikes:Sonic and Co.**

**Abilities:Super smart, (some fucking how) super speed.**

**Bio:The evil scientist, and only human on Mobius.**

* * *

**Card #10**

**Name:Eggman the Earth Pony**

**Age:?**

**Likes:See Eggman card**

**Dislikes:See Eggman card, being stuck in a pony body**

**Abilities:See Eggman card.**

**Bio:After the freak explosion at his base, Eggman is stuck in a pony body.**

* * *

"You need any help Tails?" Knuckles asks. "Thanks guys, I thought I was dead meat there." Tails says to the others. But Tails' relief is short lived, as Missile Wrist fires its arm at the heroes again. This time, it manages to grab Amy. "AMY!" Tails and. Knuckles yell. Then, Eggman flies in front of his contraption. "Give up, or the lady gets her spine crushed." Eggman warns the heroes. Suddenly, two voices yell out at Eggman, one a tomboy voice, and the other one, Sonic's voice. That's when, two blurs appear from behind Missile Wrist, and in front of Tails and Knuckles. It is Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "Sonic!" Tails exclaims. Not concentrating on Tails, Sonic turns his attention to Eggman. "So, you got trapped in a pony body as well, huh Egghead?" Sonic asks cockily. That's when, Eggman recognizes Sonic's voice. "WHAT! S-SONIC!?" Eggman yells. "Yeah, who else?" Sonic asks cockily. That's when, Rainbow Dash interrupts Sonic and Eggman. "This is Eggman? WHAT A FUCKING JOKE!" RD yells, bursting out laughing. At hearing this, Eggman looks toward Rainbow Dash. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DUMB HORSE!" Eggman yells. At hearing this, Rainbow Dash stops laughing, and she looks at Eggman angrily. "What... Did you... Call... Me?" RD asks angrily. Eggman then continues to mock Rainbow Dash. "You heard me, I called you a horse." Eggman tells Rainbow Dash.

At hearing this, Rainbow Dash just gets angrier, then charges full speed at Missile Wrist. That was a huge mistake, because Missile Wrist fires at Rainbow Dash, and hits her square in the face. This knocks out the pegasus. "RAINBOW!" Sonic yells. Then, at the corner of his eye, Sonic sees the glow of a power ring. Sonic runs over to it, and quickly picks up the ring. Sonic can feel the power of the ring go through his body, and he curls up into a ball. Sonic charges up, and then releases a powerful spin dash at Missile Wrist. Sonic's spin dash goes straight though the robot, and it explodes, sending Amy flying into the air. "Amy!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic jumps up, and catches Amy with his front hooves. Sonic and Amy land on the ground, and Sonic releases Amy. Then, the heroes (except the knocked out Rainbow Dash.) face where Eggman was. Unfortunately, Eggman has long disappeared. After knowing this, Amy and Knuckles look at Sonic. "How did this...?" Amy asks. "It's a loooooong story." Sonic tells the others.

(One long explanation later...)

"That's some story..." Amy says after Sonic finishes his explanation. Sonic then looks around, and sees Knuckles has disappeared. "Dammit Knuckles..." Sonic whispers. Sonic then looks at the knocked out Rainbow Dash. "We better get this pegasus to Twilight's Library." Sonic tells Tails and Amy. Tails and Amy nod their heads, and the heroes pick up Rainbow Dash. Then, they head to Twilight's Library.

(Cue Sonic X end theme, English)

* * *

**Another chapter/episode done! Awesome sauce! Anyway, this was Sonic's first fight with Eggman, and next chapter/episode, is the first Chaos Emerald!**


	4. Battle for the Chaos Emerald

(Cue Sonic X theme English.)

The next day, Sonic and his friends, along with the two ponies they know, start to talk with each other over the book Tails found in Twilight Library. "So, this is a book about the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asks, pointing his right front hoof toward the book. Tails face palms himself through Sonic's stupidity. "YES! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO FUCKING EXPLAIN THIS!" Tails yells at Sonic. "Many times." RD chimes in. Twilight and Tails just ignore Rainbow Dash, and open the book. The first part of the book seems interesting to the group. "Huh? What's this?" Tails asks aloud, noticing a picture of a pony with wings and a horn, levitating one of Chaos Emeralds. The pony looks exactly like Twilight. "That looks exactly like Twily." RD says, noticing the picture. "But how? The Chaos Emeralds never originated in Equestria. They were created on Mobius during the first years of the planet." Tails says to the others. "Maybe this talks about future events." Sonic suggests to the others. "Maybe..." Tails whispers. Then, the group notices the writing under the picture, and Twilight reads it out loud. "One day, two worlds will collide. One with the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, and one with the power of the Elements of Harmony. Two villains will try to misuse their power, but they're stopped by the controllers of the Chaos Emeralds, and Elements of Harmony." Twilight reads. "How this thing know about the Elements of Harmony!?" RD exclaims.

Twilight just shrugs as she turns the page. Then what the heroes see next, amaze them. It is a picture of Sonic and Rainbow Dash, except they look different. Sonic is in his normal hedgehog form, and his blue fur is golden. Rainbow Dash coat (fur) is white, and it appears she is wearing all six elements of Harmony. "WHAT!?" All the heroes yell. That's when, the book closes itself like magic, and goes back into its place on the bookshelf. "Um, what did we just see?" RD asks. Tails thinks for a moment, then says an answer. "Maybe that was Sonic and Rainbow Dash, in some sort of super state." Tails tells the others. "Super state?" Twilight asks. "A super state is an invincible state that someone or some pony can get when they use the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds." Tails explains. "That sounds cool!" RD exclaims. But their greatness is short lived, as some pony burst stright through Twilight's Library front door. The pony is a pink pony with a poofy light pink mane and three balloons as her cutie mark. The pony is the crazy party pony, Pinkimena Diane Pie. Or as her friends call her, Pinkie Pie.

* * *

**Card #11**

**Name:Pinkimena Diane Pie A.K.A:Pinkie Pie**

**Age:14**

**Likes:Parties, friends, anything nice.**

**Dislikes:Party poopers, Chaos, her friends staying away from her.**

**Abilities:(I don't know how she does these things!) Super strength, Super speed, teleportation, (some fucking how pulls this out of nowhere) Party Cannon, Barrer of Element of Harmony, Laughter.**

**Bio:As Ponyville's crazy party pony, she will create _ANY_ reason to do a party.**

* * *

"What was that?" Sonic asks. Twilight just huffs. "That sounded like Pinkie Pie..." Twilight says annoyed. "Who's Pinkie Pie?" Amy asks. Suddenly, the crazed party pony appears next to Twilight. "HI TWILIGHT!" Pinkie screeches at the top of her lungs. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" The heroes yell, seeing Pinkie Pie appear out of nowhere. Then, Pinkie Pie notices Sonic and his friends. "OOOOOOH! New friends!" Pinkie exclaims. Pinkie Pie runs over to Sonic and starts asking a million questions. "Who are you guys!? Where did you come from!? Do you like parties!?" Pinkie asks quickly. Then, before Pinkie can can continue to be crazy, Twilight yells at her. "PINKIE! STOP!" Twilight yells. Pinkie Pie notices Twilight telling her to stop, and Pinkie Pie sits next to Amy Rose. "Heh, looks like we found you're double, Amy." Sonic tells the pink hedgehog. "What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asks angrily, ready to pull out her Piko Piko Hammer. "Nothin." Sonic says calmly. The heroes look toward Pinkie Pie. "So, you're Pinkie Pie?" Tails asks. "Yep! But my actual name is Pinkimena Diane Pie!" Pinkie exclaims. Sonic's friends smile at Pinkie Pie. "You experience something new everyday." Sonic tells the others. That's when, an explosion could be heard outside Twilight's Library. "What was that!?" Twilight exclaims. Sonic just smiles. "Sounds like one of Eggman's tin cans are here for something. That something is that they're gonna be turned into scrap metal." Sonic tells the others. Sonic gets up, and runs outside Twilight's Library. Sonic looks up at the sky, and sees Eggman, and a circular robot heading toward the destroyed fountain from Eggman's last attack on Ponyville. "HEY! EGGMAN!" Sonic yells. Eggman turns his Egg Mobile toward Sonic's voice, and sees the blue blur himself. "YOU! BEACON, DESTROY THIS MENACE!" Eggman yells at his contraption. The robot, now know as Beacon, charges at the blue hedgehog and tries to ram him. Fortunately, the robot is stupidly slow, so Sonic has time to jump up at the robot, and homing attack it. This causes the robot to spark a bit, but not go down. Sonic smiles at this challenge. "Heh, this robot may be slow, but it is sure tough." Sonic says, still smiling at his tough challenge. That's when. Eggman smiles at the blue blur. "Well then, lets make it harder then." Eggman tells the hedgehog. Eggman presses a button in his Egg Mobile, and Beacon disappears at the speed of light. "WHAT!" Sonic yells, seeing the robot disappear. Suddenly, the robot reappears next to Sonic, and rams him straight toward one of the buildings of Ponyville.

Sonic slams straight into the building, and collapses on the ground. "ARGH!" Sonic yells as his back hits the building, and he hits the ground. Eggman, and his robot, head toward Sonic, and stop in front of the blue pony. "Any last words, my blue menace?" Eggman asks evilly. Sonic spits some blood in his mouth onto the floor. "F-Fuck you..." Sonic whispers. Eggman smiles at Sonic's last words, and then sends Beacon to slam straight into Sonic. Now, before the robot can slam into the blue pony, a cannonball comes out of nowhere, and slams straight into the robot. The robot is sent flying to its left, and explodes. Eggman looks to his right, and see Pinkie Pie next to her Party Cannon. "Did I do that? Oops?" Pinkie says peacefully. At seeing the Party Cannon, and remembering what happened to his robot, Eggman decides to escape. "YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" Eggman yells as he sees Eggman escaping, and he gets up and goes over to Pinkie Pie. "Thanks Pinkie." Sonic says to the crazy party pony. "Oki doki loki!" Pinkie exclaims. Sonic looks toward the fountain which Eggman and his robot were heading for. "Now, what were those two searching for..." Sonic whispers to himself. Sonic runs over to the destroyed fountain, and sees a green glow near it. Sonic goes over to the glow, and sees somewhere next to the fountain, the green Chaos Emerald. "AN CHAOS EMERALD!" Sonic yells. Sonic quickly picks up the Chaos Emerald, and runs back to Twilight's Library.

(Cue Sonic X end theme)


	5. Gender Trouble

(Sonic X English theme)

We begin back in Twilight's Library. Sonic, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Tails are standing around a metal staff that's holding the Chaos Emerald. Tails is fixing up the metallic staff with some machinery. "So, how much longer?" Sonic asks impatiently. Tails looks up from the staff. "A little bit longer you guys." Tails tells the others. Then, Tails gets up, and brushes his hands. "So"?! RD asks impatiently. "Well the good news is, the machine can hold the emerald, bad news, only for a limited amount of time." Tails explains. Tails starts to head to the basement of Twilight's Library. "I am going to get some supplies from downstairs. DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING." Tails says fiercely. Tails heads downstairs. Then, as soon as Tails reaches the bottom, Sonic places the Chaos Emerald on the staff, which grabs the Chaos Emerald in a magnetic field. "Sonic, what are you doing?" Twilight asks. "Testing the staff." Sonic explains. Twilight uses her magic, and attempts to grab the Chaos Emerald from the staff. "No. it's to dangerous." Twilight explains. Twilight tries to lift the Chaos Emerald, but she can't. Then, Twilight tries to deactivate her magic around the Chaos Emerald, but it doesn't deactivate. "NO! IT WON'T LET GO OF MY MAGIC!" Twilight yells. At seeing this, Sonic rushes at the Chaos Emerald, and places his left front hoof on it. "C-CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic yells. After Sonic yells Chaos Control, a huge explosion happens, blinding the three ponies.

At hearing the initial explosion, Tails, and Twilight's assistant, Spike, quickly rush upstairs to the other three. All Tails and Spike see are shadows of the three heroes, due to the dust thrown in the air due to the explosion. "Is every pony okay!?" Tails asks worriedly. That's when, Sonic answers, but not in his regular voice, but in a more girl like voice. "Yeah! We're fine Tails!" Sonic exclaims. When the dust clears, it's obvious to what happened, Sonic, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash have switched genders. At seeing this, Spike freaks out. "GAH! INTRUDERS! HELP TWILIGHT!" Spike yells.

* * *

**Card #12**

**Name:Spike the Dragon**

**Gender:Male**

**Age:8 (I think...)**

**Likes: Gems (Loves) Rarity**

**Dislikes:(I honestly don't know...)**

**Bio:Twilight Sparkle's number one assistant.**

* * *

Twilight, at seeing Spike freaking out, tries to calm him. She speaks to Spike, but her voice is deeper because of the gender change. (I am still calling them their original gender types. She or he, I don't care that their genders are swapped!) "Spike calm down! It's us! Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and me, Twilight!" Twilight exclaims. At hearing Twilight's voice, Spike keeps freaking out because he hasn't heard that kind of voice before.

(20 FUCKING MINUTES LATER...)

After a while, Twilight manages to calm Spike down, and explain the whole situation. "Oh, so this is Sonic's fault?" Spike asks, pointing at Sonic. Everyone looks at Sonic, and somehow, the pony has grown wings. "Yeah, this is your fault!" RD exclaims, still in her regular voice. "SHUT UP! IF TWILIGHT HADN'T GRABBED THE CHAOS EMERALD WITH HER MAGIC, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS FUCKING MESS!" Sonic yells. "Calm down every pony, I'm sure the Chaos Book has the answer to this whole situation." Twilight reassures the others. Twilight uses her magic, and grabs the Chaos Book from a nearby shelf. She opens it, and flips through the pages, until she reaches the section about the gender swap. Twilight reads the info out loud. "I have found out the Chaos Emeralds have gender swapping properties. In order to revert back to ones self, the pony, or ponies must not touch the Chaos Emerald that hath swapped their gender for 24 hours. If doth does, ye shall need to wait another 24 hours." Twilight reads. "So, we can't use the Chaos Emerald at all?" Sonic asks. "Yep, that's what the book says." Twilight explains.

Sonic then looks at his newly grown wings. "That doesn't explain this though.." Sonic tells the others. "Maybe the Chaos Emerald gave you wings for emerginces Sonic. That way, you don't have to wait for me to fly you in the Tornado 2." Tails explains. "Nice! And I could prank those ponies over in Cloudsdale!" Sonic exclaims. That's when, Rainbow Dash looks at Sonic fircely. "If you even _THINK_ about pranking me at my house, I will slam a fucking pan over your head, Sonic." RD warns. Sonic chuckles nervously at Rainbow Dash, then looks over at the front door of the library. "Well, I'm heading out." Sonic says. Before Sonic can open the front door of the library, Twilight stops him by restraining Sonic with her magic. "You can't go outside! WHO KNOWS WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF OTHERS SEE THIS!" Twilight yells. Sonic just scoffs. "I am faster than Dashie here. I think I can manage." Sonic tells Twilight. Sonic manages to break out of Twilight's magic, then he curls up into a ball, and spins in place, like Sonic is about to spin dash. But instead of that, light consumes the pony until he is nearly blinding to see. Then, Sonic gets up, and runs out of Twilight's Library at the speed of light.

(23 hours later...)

Almost 24 hours later, Sonic comes back into Twilight's Library to see every pony asleep, and Rainbow Dash on one of the bookshelves. Sonic flies up to the bookshelf Rainbow Dash is on, and pokes her. At feeling the poke, Rainbow Dash wakes up with a start. "Huh!?" RD exclaims. Rainbow Dash looks toward Sonic and frowns. "What the heck Sonic!" RD hisses at Sonic. "Shhhhh! Don't wake the others!" Sonic whispers. But it was to late, the others have woken up. "Sonic? You came back late.." Tails says, yawning a bit. Sonic chuckles at hearing Tails. "Yeah, had to avoid some stupid guards around town. They know we are here Tails." Sonic explains. At hearing this, everyone's eyes shoot open in half a second. "What! How did Celestia find out you're here! I never told her about you guys!" Twilight exclaims. "If I had to guess, it was through the two fights we had with Eggman." Sonic explains. Then, as if on cue, an explosion could be heard outside Twilight's Library. "Speak of the devil." Sonic and Tails whisper. Sonic runs outside, and sees Eggman inside an old machine of his. The Egg Ball and Chain. But this time the contraption was bigger. Eggman sees the blue blur, and laughs his head off. "OH MY GOD! HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU SONIC! HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!" Eggman laughs. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Baldy McNosehair. I'm still gonna kick your ass." Sonic tells Eggman. Before Sonic can charge up to Eggman, the wreaking ball on the machine slams into Sonic, sending him flying a couple of feet. Sonic crashes to the ground, and quickly gets back up. "OH, NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Sonic yells. Sonic charges up his light speed dash attack, then goes full speed at Eggman's contraption. Just before Sonic can hit the machine, he is again sent back by the wreaking ball. "HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! Just give up Sonic! You'll never get past my wreaking ball!" Eggman exclaims. Then, as Eggman goes closer to the blue blur, a light consumes Sonic, and when the light disappears, Sonic is again male, and fully healed up. Sonic still has the wings though.

* * *

**Card #14**

**Name: Sonic the pegasus**

**Age: 15**

**Likes: See past two Sonic cards**

**Dislikes: See past two Sonic cards**

**Abilities: See past two Sonic cards, flying**

**Bio: After the whole incident with being a female, Sonic has now gotten wings.**

* * *

"Back to normal I see, but that won't help you!" Eggman exclaims. Before Eggman can slam Sonic with the wreaking ball, a magic blast hits the chain suspending the ball, and it falls off. "WHAT!" Eggman yells. At seeing Eggman defenseless, Sonic rushes toward him, and destroys the machine. This sends Eggman flying all the way back to his base. "Asshole..." Sonic whispers. Sonic heads back inside of Twilight's Library, and sees that Twilight and Rainbow Dash are back to normal. "You did it spikes!" RD exclaims. Sonic smiles at Rainbow Dash's complement. "Yeah, that's just what I do." Sonic admits. "Well, we better get to sleep, good night!" Twilight exclaims. At that said, Sonic flies up to a nearby bookshelf, and sleeps on that. Rainbow Dash does the same, except she goes on a different bookshelf. Then, Tails and Twilight head upstairs, and into two separate beds, and all the heroes go to sleep.

* * *

**Yep, Sonic has grown wings! He's officially a pegasus now. Anyway, see ya next chapter folks.**


	6. DROP THE BASS!

Early the next morning, the heroes are all still fast asleep. It is peaceful... Until loud music comes from next door, and wakes everyone up. "GAH!" Sonic and RD yell. At the sudden wake up, the two pegasus fall off their bookshelves, and onto each other, Sonic on top of Rainbow Dash. "Can you get off?" RD asks annoyed. "Sorry!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic gets up, and runs off to the source of the music. Sonic finds himself at the neighbor of Twilight's Library. Sonic knocks on the door loudly, and it is opened by an earth pony. This earth pony is gray with black hair, is a female, has violet eyes, and she has a purple cello note as her cutie mark. "Can you turn down the music!?" Sonic exclaims. The pony nods her head, then yells inside the house. "VINYL! TURN THE MUSIC OFF!" The pony yells. Then almost instantly, the music turns off. "Thank you?" Sonic begins, pointing at the pony. "Octavia, Octavia Harmonic." The pony says.

* * *

**Card #15**

**Name:Octavia Harmonic**

**Age:15 (I think)**

**Likes: Classical music, her cello**

**Dislikes: Loud music, her roommate Vinyl Scratch playing the loud music.**

**Abilities:None**

**Bio: Ponyville's violinst.**

* * *

"Okay, Miss Harmonic, who was playing that loud music?" Sonic asks "Oh. That. That was due to my roommate, Vinyl Scratch. Or as she is known in these everywhere, DJ-Pon 3." Octavia explains. "May I speak with this, Vinyl?" Sonic asks. "Um, sure?" Octavia says worriedly. Octavia opens her door fully, and Sonic rushes inside. When he gets inside, he sees a female unicorn inside the kitchen. She has a white coat (fur), her mane is striped light blue and navy blue, and her eyes are magenta. Finally, she has a music note as her cutie mark. The unicorn is standing on her back hooves, and looking at Sonic. "Oooo, Tavi' who's the new guy?" The unicorn asks in a tomboyish like voice. "I'm Sonic. I believe you're Vinyl Scratch, right?" Sonic asks. The unicorn reaches to her left, and grabs a purple colored pair of sunglasses, and puts them on. "Yeah, why?" The unicorn asks. "Well... Stop playing your music loudly!" Sonic exclaims. Then, before either Vinyl or Octavia can speak, Sonic runs out, of the house at super speed.

* * *

**Card #16**

**Name:Vinyl Scratch **

**Age:15 (I think...)**

**Likes:Loud music, parties.**

**Dislikes:Ponies turning off her music.**

**Abilities:Bass Cannon.**

**Bio:DJ of Ponyville, and a crazy partier like Pinkie Pie.**

* * *

Sonic makes it back to Twilight's Library, with a smirk of on his face. "Well, I think that went well." Sonic says to himself. "Sonic? What did you exactly say to our neighbors?" Twilight asks cautiously. "Nothin, I just told them to stop playing their music so loudly." Sonic tells Twilight. "Phew, at least we don't have to worry about that." RD says. Then, before anyone could react, the same loud music comes from the same house. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Sonic yells. "Yeah, don't say that a DJ should turn down their music..." Twilight tells Sonic. Sonic looks at Twilight, annoyed. "You didn't say this before, why?" Sonic asks annoyed. Twilight smiles nervously. "Oops..." Twilight whispers.

(3 hours later...)

About three hours later, Vinyl still hasn't turned down her music, or turned the music off. That is really starting to annoy Sonic and co. "So, that DJ hasn't turned down her music for, like what, three hours... I'M GONNA SLAM HER HEAD IN!" Amy yells. Amy brings out her Piko Piko Hammer, and makes a mad dash for the front door. She makes it to the front door, only to be stopped by Sonic and Tails. "Amy! Calm down!" Sonic exclaims. Instead of calming down, Amy tries to swing her hammer at Sonic and Tails, but Sonic and Tails just jump out of the way. After jumping, Sonic manages to grab Amy's Piko Piko Hammer away from her, and himself land on the ground. "Hey! Give that back!" Amy exclaims. Amy charges over to Sonic, who is ready to use Amy's Piko Piko Hammer against her. Before either one can reach each other though, purple aura goes around both Sonic and Amy, and they are levitated into the air a few feet. Sonic looks over to Twilight, and sees she is using her magic. "Thanks Twilight." Sonic says to the pony. "No problem. Now, stop fighting you two. We still have more serious matters. Like finding these Chaos Emeralds, and stopping Dr. Eggman." Twilight tells Sonic and Amy. Twilight releases the two of them from her magical grip, and Sonic and Amy land on the ground with a hard thud. "Ow!" Sonic and Amy exclaim. As the two of them get up, a machine like noise could be heard from outside. "Of course. Egghead wants to fight, even though I kicked his ass last night." Sonic says, smiling. Sonic and Tails, along with Rainbow Dash and Twilight run outside. The heroes see Dr. Eggman in another old invention of his, the Egg Drill mk1.

"Wow, Eggman really thought of this one..." Sonic says sarcastically, and loud enough for the mad doctor to hear. Eggman turns his machine, and faces Sonic. But what Sonic sees, suprises him. Eggman is back into his original body. "Surprised hedgehog? I found one of the Chaos Emeralds, and used its power inside a little machine I created. That machine allowed me to go back into my evil little self." Eggman explains. "Grrr..." Sonic growls. "Wether your in your original body or not, we'll still beat you Eggman!" RD exclaims. "I think not." Eggman says, smiling evilly. Suddenly, hatches opens up on the machine, and these electric ropes shoot out of them. The ropes capture the heroes, and they fall to the ground. Eggman pilots his machine next to the heroes. "So, before I kill you all, where is the Chaos Emerald you heroes have?" Eggman asks calmly. "We'll never tell you!" Tails exclaims. "Oh, you won't, will you? Fine, have it your way." Eggman says. Eggman presses a button in his machine, and ropes start to electricute the heroes for a few seconds. After the electricution is stopped, Eggman smilies at the heroes evilly. "Now will you tell me?" Eggman asks evilly. "NEVER! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL US!" Sonic yells. "SONIC!" The others yell. Eggman smilies evilly once again. "That can be easily arranged." Eggman tells the heroes. Eggman presses the button on his machine again, and this time, he doesn't let go of it. This causes the heroes to stay electrocuted.

It seems the heroes are done for, when a voice calls out. "Hey! Over here jerk!" The voice calls out. Eggman looks toward the voice, and sees Vinyl Scratch, with what looks like an amp next to her. Eggman laughs evilly at the unicorn. "A defenseless pony? Honestly, this is to easy. (Looks over at the amp.) And what, pray tell is that?" Eggman asks, pointing to the amp. Vinyl goes to the back of the amp, and smiles a bit. "Oh, nothing special, it's just my BASS CANNON!" Vinyl yells. Vinyl presses a button on the amp, and it turns into a legit cannon. The cannon fires a laser at Eggman, and Eggman is sent flying outside Ponyville. When Eggman reaches the outskirts of the town, the ropes holding the heroes collapse. Sonic looks over to Vinyl, and smiles. "Thanks for the save Vinyl." Sonic tells the unicorn. Vinyl looks at Sonic. "No prob. Now, that'll be 40 bits (the currency of Equestria) for saving you guys." Vinyl tells Sonic. "WHAT! FOR SAVING US!? NO!" Sonic yells. Vinyl laughs at the annoyed Sonic. "I'm kidding. You don't have to pay anything." Vinyl tells Sonic. "Phew! Thanks." Sonic tells Vinyl. Then, the heroes go back to their houses.

* * *

**Author: **Sonic was saved by Vinyl... Embarrassing...

**Sonic:** FUCK OFF!

**Author:** See you all next time folks!


	7. Castle Chaos

(Sonic X intro theme English)

A few days after Eggman's last attack on Ponyville, things have been quite peaceful. Sonic and co. still haven't been able to locate the Chaos Emeralds though. We begin at Twilight's Library, where every pony who knows of Sonic and co. are. "So, we need to locate the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman does." Sonic tells the others. "What about the Elements of Harmony? Eggman could also use them to take over." Twilight explains. "He could, but Eggman doesn't know about them now does he?" Tails asks. "Speaking of the Elements of Harmony, what are they?" Sonic asks. "The Elements of Harmony are mystical artifacts. No pony knows how they were created. (A/N: At least I think...) There are 6 elements in total. Loyalty, which Rainbow Dash controls, Laughter, which Pinkie Pie controls, Magic, which I control. Then there's the other three, Generosity, Kindness, and Honesty. Each of the Elements of Harmony are necklaces, except mine, which is a tiara." Twilight explains. Sonic looks at Twilight cautiously. "So Eggman can use the powers of theses necklaces?" Sonic asks. "Not exactly. He would need each controller of the elements to unlock their full power." Twilight explains. Sonic is about to ask more questions, when there's a knock at the front door of Twilight's Library. Twilight goes over to the door, and opens it. She is met by guard of Canterlot Castle. "The princess would like to speak with you Twilight, and your new "friends"." The guard says. "Ummm, okay." Twilight says.

Twilight goes over to the others. "We got busted guys... We have to head to Canterlot Castle." Twilight explains. "Goddamit." Sonic whispers.

(Later at Canterlot Castle...)

About twenty minutes later, Sonic and co., along with three of the Mane 6, make it to the inside of Canterlot Castle. "Woah..." Sonic whispers seeing the inside of the castle. It is amazing! Huge windows, guards, even a balcony at the top of the castle. (Please tell me I described Canterlot Castle right...) Sonic and the others are lead into a big room with 5 other ponies already inside it. One of them is an Earth pony with a light yellow mane, and an orange coat. (Fur) The pony has three apples on its side as the cutie mark. Next is a unicorn with a white coat(fur), and a purple mane. The unicorn has three gems as its cutie mark. Next is a pegasus with a light pink mane, and a light yellow coat (fur). The pegasus has three butterflies on it's flank. Finally, the other two ponies are Alicorns (ponies with wings and a horn). They are twice as big as any other pony Sonic has seen. The first one has a white coat (fur) and its mane is flowing like energy. It is wearing a necklace with a image of the sun, and also wearing a crown. Finally its cutie mark is that of the sun. The second Alicorn is the same, except it's mane and coat (fur) are as black as night. Its necklace has an image of the moon, and the Alicorn is also wearing a crown. Finally, the Alicorn's cutie mark is that of the moon. "I see you have come Princess Twilight. And you brought the dimensional travelers with you." The white Alicorn says. "Yes, I am sorry for keeping these travelers a secret Princess Celestia." Twilight says, bowing. "That is quite alright Twilight. But as thou knows, we have more pressing matters." The black Alicorn says. "Yes, that Eggman person, Princess Luna." Twilight explains.

"Yea! That guy nearly destroyed my botique!" The white unicorn exclaims. "Be quiet Rarity!" The orange pony hisses. "Okay, who are you ponies?" Sonic asks. "Sonic!" Twilight hisses. "That's quite alright, Sonic is it?" Celestia asks. Sonic at the two princesses. "Yep. My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic exclaims, pointing at himself. "Quite the adventurous one." Luna says. "Okay, shall we introduce ourselves?" The orange pony says. "Lets." The white one, now known as Rarity says. "Okay, mah name is Applejack, the controller of the element of Honesty." The orange one says. "I'm Rarity, the controller of the element of Generosity." Rarity says. "I'm Fluttershy... Controller of the element of Kindness." The yellow pegasus whispers, just loud enoug. For the others to hear. "My name is Princess Celestia. (Points at Luna) And this is my younger sister, Princess Luna." Celestia says. "Nice to meet you all." Sonic says, now bowing in respect of Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. "Lets concern ourselves with the current problem." Twilight says.

(ONE LONG EXPLANATION LATER...)

After explaining the situation, Twilight steps back. "So, this Eggman, he is from your world Sonic?" Celestia asks. "That is correct." Sonic says. "And you have no idea how you have come across this pony body, while your friends didn't?" Luna asks. "Yes." Sonic says. The two princesses turn and whisper to each other for a moment, then turn back to Sonic and Co. "This could be part of the prophecy..." Celestia says. "What prophecy?" Tails asks. "Come, and we will show thou." Luna says. Celestia and Luna get up and lead Sonic and Tails to a room filled with scrolls. There is one scroll in perticular that is golden. "Open the scroll, and read what it says Sonic." Celestia tells Sonic. Sonic grabs the scroll, and opens it. He sees familiar words, and reads them aloud. "One day, the worlds of Equestria and Mobius will collide. Two evils will come together, and it is up to the controllers of the Chaos Emeralds, and the Elements of Harmony to stop this evil before both worlds are destroyed." Sonic reads. Sonic closes the scroll, and places it back to where it was. "So, we know the first evil is Eggman. But who is the second?" Sonic asks. "That, we must find out before it is to late." Luna tells Sonic. Suddenly, from the throne room, there's an explosion. "THE THRONE ROOM! WE MUST GO THERE, QUICKLY!" Celestia yells. Sonic runs off to the throne room at super speed, and sees the room half destroyed. On the non-destroyed half, are the heroes. They are all knocked out. On the destroyed half, flying, there is an Alicorn. The Alicorn is almost as big as Celestia and Luna, but exactly as big. It looks like a bug, and has green eyes and a crooked horn. "Looks like someone decided to join the party uninvited. Time to kick some ass." Sonic says. Sonic jumps up at the Alicorn, only to be blasted back by a magic attack. "Your attacks will do nothing to me. For I am Queen Chrysalis!" The Alicorn exclaims. "Yeah, yeah. You're still gonna get an ass kicking." Sonic tells Chrysalis.

Sonic charges up his light speed dash attack, then, jumps up at Queen Chrysalis. "Oh this is to easy..." Chrysalis thinks. Chrysalis charges up another magic attack, but before she can fire it, Sonic disappears at the speed of light. "WHAT!?" Chrysalis yells. Sonic reappears next to Chrysalis, and bucks her towards the ground. Chrysalis crashes onto the ground, and struggles to get back up. Sonic lands back on the ground, and smiles at the Alicorn. "Not so tough, now are you?" Sonic asks cockily. "I'll be back, and I'll kill you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Chrysalis exclaims. At hearing Chrysalis saying his orginal name, Sonic runs over to the Alicorn. Before he can reach her though, Chrysalis disappears in a flash of smoke. After Chrysalis disappears, Luna and Celestia arrive in the throne room. "Only one other being could do this damage..." Celestia whispers. "Chrysalis." Luna says.

(Back at Eggman's Base...)

Back at Eggman's base, we arrive in the main computer room, and see Chrysalis sitting next to Eggman. "That hedgehog was no joke. You were right Eggman." Chrysalis says to the doctor. "That is true, but that menace and his friends won't be a problem once we find those Elements of Harmomy." Eggman tells Chrysalis. Then, the two villians laugh evilly.

(Sonic X end theme, English)

* * *

**Author:** Yep, Queen Chrysalis has joined forces with Eggman. Sonic is in for one hell of a ride.

**Sonic:** Yep, SHE NEARLY KILLED ME! Time to give you something you deserve Author.

**Author: **And what's that?

**Sonic:** (Slams his two hooves together) A knuckle sandwich.

**Author:** (Gulp!) You better hope I make it through this guys... Hopefully see you next time...

Sonic punches the Author square in the face, and the Author blacks out.


	8. A small problem

**The Author appears, and he has his arm in a sling**

**Author:** Yep, Sonic managed to break my FUCKING ARM. Anyway, that's not why I'm talking now, here to help me introduce this episode/chapter of Sonic Elemental X is the pink party pony, PINKIE PIE! (See what I did there.)

**Pinkie:** Enjoy the Author's chapter/episode of this series!

**Author: **You can leave now Pinkie

Pinkie Pie just stays there.

**Author:** Now I regret bringing Pinkie to introduce the episode/chapter...

* * *

A few days later, Rainbow Dash is in the hospital after the incident of Chrysalis attacking Canterlot Castle. Her front right hoof is broken, and she isn't happy. "Why did this happen to me!?" RD exclaims. She starts to swear a bit, when Sonic appears next to her hospital bed. "Hey Dashie!" Sonic exclaims. "GAH!" RD yells at Sonic's sudden appearance. "Why the jump? You know I'm faster than you. So I can appear whenever." Sonic says. "Damn you... Plus, leave me alone. It's enough that you beat me to Everfree Forest, but now, I CAN'T FUCKING WALK!" RD yells. "You can still fly. Don't be down, just smile." Sonic says. "Did Pinkie tell you to say that?" RD asks annoyed. Sonic shakes his head. "Nope! But Twilight wanted me to give you something." Sonic says. Sonic reaches into his mane, and pulls out a blue ball with a single stripe going down the middle of it. "My ball!" RD exclaims. Rainbow Dash quickly snatches the ball from Sonic's hoof, and starts bouncing it up and down. "Thanks Spikes!" RD exclaims. Then, Rainbow Dash hugs Sonic, and Sonic blushes a bit. The hug goes on for a minute before Sonic says something. "You can stop hugging me now." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash quickly release her grip on Sonic, and smiles nervously. "Oops, sorry Sonic." RD says. Sonic looks up at a nearby clock, and sees the time. It is 10:30. "Gotta go. I'm meeting Tails somewhere. See you later Rainbow." Sonic says. As Sonic gets up to leave, Rainbow Dash couldn't stop thinking about the pegasus. When Sonic leaves Rainbow Dash finally speaks to herself. "What is happening to me? After Sonic got turned into that pegasus, I can't stop thinking about him..." RD says to herself.

(Meanwhile...)

At the entrance of Everfree Forest, we see Sonic and Tails, along with Applejack, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, are you sure you saw a Chaos Emerald here?" Sonic asks. "Yep! I'm 1000% sure I saw it somewhere in the Everfree Forest." Pinkie says. "You better be right, no pony wants to stay in this forest long..." Applejack says. Sonic just smiles. "With my speed, we won't be here long." Sonic tells the others. Sonic grabs Pinkie Pie and Applejack, and runs off into the woods. Twilight and Tails run after Sonic, closely following him. After a few minutes, Sonic reaches a pool of water with a statue sticking out of it. The statue is that of two ponies, one a young filly, the other an old pony. "This is where it is!" Pinkie exclaims. "You sure? Remember the last time we went in here Pinkie?" Applejack asks. Pinkie Pie thinks for a moment, then answers. "Nope!" Pinkie says excitedly. Pinkie jumps into the water, splashing every pony else. "Why did it have to be water..." Sonic thinks as he shakes the water off his fur. Pinkie Pie dives into the water, and when she resurfaces a few seconds later, Pinkie has the red Chaos Emerald in her mouth. "Good job Pinkie!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic grabs the Chaos Emerald, and the heroes go out of Everfree Forest.

* * *

**Author: **That's all folks! See ya next time.

**Pinkie Pie: **No it's not! The episode is still playing!

**Author:** You're right! Continuing story! (Whispering) Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to bring Pinkie Pie...

Pinkie starts to sing His World, Sonic's theme from Sonic 06.

**Author: **Never fucking mind...

* * *

Early the next morning, Sonic is asleep on one of the bookshelves of Twilight's Library. Sonic scooches a little bit to his side, and falls off the bookshelf. When he hits the ground, Sonic awakes with a start. "Ow!" Sonic exclaims in a slighty more child like voice. Sonic looks up at the bookshelf, and sees how tall it is. "The bookshelf wasn't that tall before..." Sonic thinks. Sonic, still sleepy, walks into the kitchen, and sees Twilight studying one of her books. Only, Twilight looks younger. "Morning Twilight..." Sonic says. "Morning Sonic." Twilight says, her voice also childlike. Twilight closes the book, and puts it on the table. That's when, we can truly see her. Twilight has turned into a filly! It isn't until Sonic sees Twilight, that he truly wakes up. "HOLY SHIT TWILIGHT! YOU'RE A CHILD!" Sonic yells. "Cruel much?" Twilight asks. Sonic runs into another room, and grabs a mirror. Sonic presents the mirror in front of Twilight. "See!" Sonic exclaims. At seeing herself, Twilight screams. She looks at Sonic, and Sonic has also turned into a filly. "Sonic... Don't scream when I tell you this... (Takes a deep breath) But you're also a child..." Twilight tells Sonic. Sonic directs the mirror at himself, and his eyes shrink when he sees himself. Sonic has indeed turned into a filly! "How did this happen?" Sonic asks. "It could've been due to that pool." Twilight says. "The pool! We have to see who else got splashed, got affected by this transformation as well!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic rushes upstairs to see Tails, and sees that Tails has turned also into a child. "Uuuummmm... What happened to me?" Tails ask in a childlike voice. "A long story, but right now, we have to see Applejack down at Sweet Apple Acres. Lets go!" Sonic exclaims.

(10 minutes later...)

After running into Pinkie Pie, who also turned into a child, Sonic and co. have made it to Sweet Apple Acres. They soon met by Applejack, who's the final one who's turned into a child. "I told you..." Applejack says, her voice also childlike. "So, this is a result of that pool?" Sonic asks. "Yep." Twilight says. "So, since we're children, who should we have take care of us?" Tails asks. Sonic smiles devilishly. "I know, and she is just getting out of the hospital..." Sonic tells the others. "Who did you have in mind?" Twilight asks.

(Awhile later...)

At almost the evening, Rainbow Dash has been released from the hospital. She is on her back legs since again, her front right hoof is broken. Rainbow Dash makes it back to Twilight's Library, and sees the front door wide open. "Hello?" RD asks as she enters the library. Rainbow Dash looks around, and sees no pony. She continues to walk around, until she sees an slightly open door. Rainbow Dash opens the door, and sees children, unaware they're Sonic and co. "Hey kids, your not supposed to be back here." RD says. "HI RAINBOW!" Pinkie yells appearing next to Rainbow Dash in a flash. "GAH!" RD yells seeing the pink filly appear next to her. Rainbow Dash falls to the ground from the sudden scare, and looks at the fillies. "Okay, who are you guys?" RD asks.

(FUCKING LATER...)

"So, Pinkie splashed you all with the water from the Fountain of Youth that was in Everfree Forest?" RD asks. "Yep." Twilight says. "So, what do we do?" Sonic asks. "We have to wait until midnight for the youth to wear off, but until then, lets enjoy being kids." Twilight tells Sonic.

(11:35 PM, A.K.A: That night...)

That night, Sonic and the others finally return from their adventure throughout the town as children. Twilight looks up at a nearby clock, and sees the time. 11:35 PM. "We have another half hour till' we're normal again, so what do guys want to do?" Twilight asks. "Lets hit the hay. I'm tired." Applejack says, yawning a bit. Applejack leaves Twilight's Library to go back to her farm, and Sonic and the others go to were they sleep in the library. Everything seems to be going smoothly for a few minutes, until "BOOM!", a giant explosion rocks the inside of Twilight's Library. Fearing it is Dr. Eggman, Sonic runs outside, and sees a giant hawk robot dropping bombs from the sky. Sonic looks around, and sees that pieces of Ponyville have already been destroyed by the robot. Now, doing what he does best, Sonic heads to destroy the robot. Using his newfound wings, Sonic flies up to the robot, and rams it. This doesn't cause much damage to it, and causes the robot to go into overdrive. The robot dive bombs after Sonic, and rams directly into him. "GAH!" Sonic yells as the robot slams directly into him. Sonic starts to fall to the ground, when he sees a glow go towards him. A Power Ring! Sonic quickly dives toward the glow, and sees the ring. He grabs the ring, and curls up into a ball. Sonic feels the immense energy from the ring build up until... He speeds toward the robot a the speed of sound, and penetrates the robots armor. Sonic reappears from the other side of the robot, and it explodes, throwing something that was inside it, on the ground. Sonic lands on the ground next to the item, and sees it's a golden necklace with a red lightning bolt on it. Sonic quickly picks it up, and heads back to Twilight's Library. As he runs back, he feels himself transforming back to normal, and when he enters the library, Sonic sees his friends back to normal. "Sonic! You're okay!" Tails exclaims. Sonic just smiles. "Arn't I always?" Sonic asks cockily, dropping the golden necklace from his mouth. The necklace hits the ground with a hard thud, and the others look at it. "An Element of Harmony!" Twilight and RD exclaim.

(Sonic X end theme)

* * *

**Author: Finally done... Now,(grabs pistol from desk and looks toward Pinkie Pie) get out... Pinkie...**

**Pinkie Pie runs out.**

**Author: Remember to like fave or review the story, or follow me. Also, this chapter was inspired by the original Fountain of Youth episode of MLP. Anyway, LATES!**


	9. Metal madness

**Narration from Sonic.**

**Sonic:** Hey every pony! My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! Last time you saw me, me and my newfound friends were battling one of Eggman's newest creations. With the power of a Power Ring, I managed to destroy it, but it dropped something very important. Something called an Element of Harmony. Right now, me and my friends are on our way to check out the temple were the Elements are stored...

* * *

(Sonic X intro theme.)

(At the temple...)

Sonic and co. have reached the pillars the Elements of Harmony are stored upon, and to their horror, all six elements have been stolen. "What!? Where are the elements!?" Twilight exclaims. Sonic and the others look around, and see no trace of the six Elements of Harmony, but they do notice something. A seventh pillar with writing on it, and the color green under the writing. "Well, that's new." Applejack says, pointing to the pillar. Twilight goes over to inspect it, and sees the writing. "Here's some writing. (Clears throat) A dimensional travel shall come. He will help defeat the new force that threatens Equestria. Only when his true love shines through, will he unlock the final Element of Harmony..." Twilight reads. "A new prophecy thingy?" Sonic asks. "Maybe. Come on, lets tell Princess Celestia and Princess Luna what we found." Tails says to the others.

(At Eggman's base)

Meanwhile with Eggman and Chrysalis, Chrysalis is not happy that Eggman let the heroes get the first Element of Harmony. "HOW CAN YOU BE THAT STUPID! THAT MACHINE DIDN'T EVEN HURT SONIC!" Chrysalis yells at Eggman. "I wasn't supposed to kill them, it was supposed to track them. Now, we'll have the upper hand the next attack." Eggman explains. "How so?!" Chrysalis exclaims. That's when, a nearby door opens, and Metal Sonic walks in. (Some of ya probably forgot about him.) "Yes Master Robotnik." Metal Sonic says. "Metal, go find Sonic, and destroy him. Bring me back the Element of Harmony he has, along with the Chaos Emeralds." Eggman tells his creation. Metal Sonic walks out of the room, and goes to find Sonic and co.

(At Canterlot Castle...)

Back at Canterlot Castle, Sonic and the others have met up with Princess Celestia and Luna and explained the situation. "Eggman stole the elements!?" Luna exclaims. "I am afraid so..." Twilight tells the two princess'. That's when, a voice calls out from behind the heroes."It seems you need some help." the voice says. Sonic and the others look behind themselves, and see a purple female cat. She has heels that look like Sonic's shoes, except the color is purple instead of red. Her forehead has some sort of jewel in it, and her eyes are green. (I forgot the original eye color of Blaze okay. Tell me it in the reviews, an I'll fix up this chapter.) At once, Sonic recognizes the cat. "Blaze!? What are you doing here!?" Sonic exclaims. "Long time no see, Sonic the Hedgehog." Blaze tells the pegasus. "Who is this?" RD asks pointing at Blaze. Instead of Sonic answering, Princess Celestia answers for Sonic. "Her name would be Blaze the Cat. She is a princess back in her home world. I had found her, fainted, in the castle garden." Celestia explains. "Oh, cool." RD says flatly. Blaze then looks at the ponies. "Who are these ponies Sonic?" Blaze asks, pointing at Sonic's new friends.

(A couple of LONG _ASS_ introductions later...)

"Well, Sonic is sure lucky to have you ponies as friends here." Blaze says, smiling. "Same for you." Applejack says to Blaze. That's when, Sonic goes back to his original question. "Okay, Blaze. How, and why are are you here?" Sonic asks. "The answer is simple, _Your_ Chaos Control sent me here after I came here to retrieve the Sol Emeralds from Eggman." Blaze explains. That's when, Celestia asks Blaze a question. "Pray tell, what are the Sol Emeralds?" Celestia asks. "The Sol Emeralds are my dimension's equivalent to the Chaos Emeralds." Blaze explains. "And doest thou know if Eggman is in possession of these, Sol Emeralds?" Luna asks. Blaze shakes her head. "Thanks to the Chaos Control, the Sol Emeralds might be scattered across this planet, just like the Chaos Emeralds are." Blaze explains. Sonic and Tails slam their hooves/hands together. "Well, we don't have time lose now don't we? Let's go!" Sonic exclaims. Before the heroes can rush off though, something bursts into the room, causing dust to fly up, everywhere! As the dust clears, a hedgehog like form can be seen, with red glowing eyes. Sonic at once recognizes the eyes. "Metal Sonic..." Sonic whispers. When the dust finally clears, Metal Sonic can be seen 100%. "Hello, my inferior original." Metal Sonic says to Sonic. "What is that scrap heap?" RD asks, noticing Metal Sonic. That just angers Sonic's metal copy. "I AM NO SCRAP! I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU PEGASUS!" Metal Sonic yells. Metal Sonic activates his jet booster chest, and charges straight at Rainbow Dash. Before the robot can strike her though, Sonic appears in front of Rainbow Dash. "Peek-a-boo." Sonic says, smiling. To late to stop his attack, Metal Sonic decides to attack Sonic. A poor choice.

When Metal Sonic gets close enough to attack Sonic, Sonic bucks his metal copy in the face, and sends him flying outside the castle. But Sonic knows, Metal Sonic isn't finished yet. "Guys, get out of here. I got buckethead." Sonic tells his friends. "No! We can't leave you to the wrath of that robot!" Amy and RD exclaim. Sonic just smiles. "Don't worry, I've dealt with Metal Sonic _hundreds_ of times before. This shouldn't be a problem." Sonic tells the others. "Sonic's right. This is nothing new." Tails explains. Before anyone can oppose Sonic, Sonic runs off after Metal Sonic. Sonic reaches the Canterlit Castle gardens, and sees Metal Sonic a little busted up from his last attack. "You ready to give up? Or do I have to turn you into scrap metal, once again?" Sonic asks cockily. "On the contrary, it is you who will lose." Metal Sonic says. Sonic just scoffs. "Pfffft! Yeah, you and what army!?" Sonic exclaims. That's when, a bunch of swatbots (the white ones from Sonic 06) jump out from behind bushes, and surround the blue blur. "Oh, that army..." Sonic whispers, chuckling nervously.

The swatbots ready their guns, and fire at Sonic. Sonic manages to avoid some of the bullets, until one hits him in the flank. "OW!" Sonic yells as he feels himself going down. Sonic crashes onto the ground, bleeding intensely from the bullet wound. "Any last words?" Metal Sonic asks, copying Sonic's voice. That just pissed off Sonic, and was a bad choice for Metal Sonic. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Sonic yells. Dark aura surrounds the blue hero, and he gets up, like he was never shot. "What!? Impossible!" Metal Sonic exclaims. Sonic jumps up, and starts to chain homing attack the swatbots, until the very last one is destroyed. Sonic then looks at his metal copy, and Metal Sonic sees something he will never forget. Sonic's eyes have completely turned black. "Leave, if you know what's best." Sonic says in a demonic voice to his metal copy. Fearing for his life, and scanning Sonic's power level, Metal Sonic listened to Sonic, and ran off. Then, the aura surrounding Sonic disappears, and Sonic faints.

(Later)

Later, Sonic finds himself waking up in Twilight's Library, Tails standing next to him. "Argh, what happened?" Sonic asks. "We don't know. Me and Twilight came to find you in the castle gardens, and next thing we see is you fainted on the ground. What happened at that fight with Metal?" Tails asks. Sonic just shrugs. "I don't know, the last thing. I remember is getting shot in the ass." Sonic says. Sonic looks at his flank, and sees it is fully healed. "What? How? Something must've happened to me. I have to find out soon. Or I could destroy the planet..." Sonic thinks.

(Sonic X end theme.)

* * *

**Author:** First, that new form that was shown off with Sonic's eyes fully black, wasn't Sonic EXE. Second, I am doing a Halloween special next chapter, and I am bringing an OC (with permission) into it. Third, Blaze will replace Rouge for the time Sonic and friends are in Equestria. Sorry for that, but someone wanted Blaze to be in this fanfiction, and I liked the idea. Hey, It's my fanfiction, I should be able to do what I want! Finally, I didn't know where the Elements of Harmony were stored, so I said a temple. Anyway, sorry for that, and I'll see ya next time!


	10. Halloween special part 1

**Author: **Looks like I got my OC for this Halloween/Nightmare Night special. It is (drumroll) LIGHTNING STRIKER! Lightning Striker is an OC created by fanfictioner, Skyler Hope Universe. It'll be described what Lightning Striker looks like in the chapter, but now, here's the the special!

* * *

(Sonic X intro theme)

A few days after Sonic's run in with Metal Sonic, things have been quite... Peaceful. Everything that is, except Pinkie Pie has been posting these invitations to the Nightmare Night party she is doing, _EVERYWHERE._ Back with Sonic and co. at Twilight's Library, they are preparing for the biggest party of the year. (Author:At least, that's what Pinkie told them anyway...) Sonic isn't dressing up for Nightmare Night, since he's already a pegasus. As for his pony friends and Tails, well yeah, they're dressing up. "Come on already! We need to get to the party, ASAP!" Sonic calls out to his friends. "Almost done!" RD calls out to Sonic. Sonic just frowns, Rainbow Dash had said the same thing about 10 minutes earlier. Sonic is about to check up on his friends, when their is a knock at the front door of the library. "I got it!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic races over to the door and opens it. He is met by a tall female pegasus. Her coat is light blue, her eyes, a nice shade of purple, her mane and tail are colored black with purple tips. The wings have tips of purple, with black under each tip, she has blue headphones, and finally black DJ gloves on each tip. "Hello?" Sonic asks. The pegasus looks at Sonic. "Hi. Is this where the party is? I was told to meet hear on my invite." The pegasus says. Sonic just looks at her suspiciously. "And you are...?" Sonic asks. "Oh! Sorry. My name is Lightning Striker. And who you might you be?" The pegasus asks. Sonic smiles a bit. "My name is Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic exclaims. "Sonic? I think I've heard your name before..." Lightning says to Sonic. "Heh, that's nothing n-" Sonic begins.

That's when, Tails calls up from upstairs. "We're coming down!" Tails exclaims.

(2 minutes later)

After about two minutes, everypony has come downstairs in a costume. Tails is just simply doing the bed sheet ghost thing. Twilight has on a wizard costume, Rarity, well, she looks like what she wore during the Nightmare Night episode of MLP. Pinkie Pie is wearing a shark, Applejack has on a Viking costume, Fluttershy has on some sort of bug costume. Finally, Rainbow Dash is going as her favorite book hero, Daring Do. "It's sure nice to see the mane six dressed up for Nightmare Night." Lightning says. Lightning looks over at Tails. "Who's the kid under the bed sheet?" Lightning asks, pointing at Tails. "That's my buddy Tails." Sonic explains. Before anyone else can talk, Pinkie just interrupts any more conversation. "Enough chit chat! Time is candy!" Pinkie exclaims. "Oh yeah, the party! It's at Ghastly Gorge, right?" Sonic asks. "Yep! At that old castle that I fixed up for the party!" Pinkie says excitedly. "Alright, I'll meet you guys there." Sonic tells his friends. Then, Sonic takes off to Ghastly Gorge to find that old castle.

(15 minutes later)

About 15 minutes later, Sonic reaches the old castle. "Heh, looks like I beat every pony here..." Sonic whispers to himself. That's when, a voice calls out. "Not every pony!" The voice exclaims. Then, out of the shadows, Lightning Striker, and Rainbow Dash appear. "What?! How?" Sonic asks. Lightning just smiles. "Easy, I can reached your top speed in two seconds, and even went faster a bit later." Lightning explains. Sonic just frowns. "Lets just go inside..." Sonic says annoyed. The three speedsters head inside the castle. They're about to enter the main room of the castle, when green smoke comes from the air, and covers them. "Aw jeez!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic looks over to his friends, and sees they're knocked out cold. "R-Rainbow Dash.. Lightning S-Striker..." Sonic whispers before, he to, gets unconscious. A little while later, Sonic finally wakes up. He lifts his body up, and stands... On his back feet!? Sonic looks down at himself, and sees he's back to normal. "What the..." Sonic whispers. Sonic then gets a good look at his surroundings. It is Green Hill Zone, a place Sonic hasn't visited for a long time. But something is obviously wrong. Green Hill Zone is on fire! Well part of it. "Who would do this..." Sonic thinks. Then, Sonic remembers his friends. "My friends! I've gotta find them!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic runs off deeper into Green Hill, unaware someone, or should I say, something was watching him. It looked exactly like Sonic, except it was covered in blood, its fingers were claws, and his eyes were black an red. "Run Sonic... I will find you... And kill you along with your miserable friends..." The hedgehog whispers demonically. Then, the creature runs off, hoping to find Sonic and his friends before they could escape.

(Back outside the castle in Ghastly Gorge...)

Back outside the castle, Tails and the other Mane 6 are waiting for Sonic and co. "Maybe they got lost on the way over here." Twilight suggests. Tails shakes his head. "Nah. Sonic had known the party was here. Plus he's been here once." Tails explains. "Maybe they're already inside." Fluttershy whispers so every pony can hear. "They are inside!" Pinkie exclaims. (Author: Pinkie? What are you doing?!) "Nothing silly!" Pinkie exclaims to the thin air. "Pinkie? Why are you talking to the air?" Twilight asks. (Author: Don't you dare mention me!) "No reason." Pinkie says to Twilight. "Alright, lets check inside." Applejack says. The heroes check inside, to see Sonic, Lightning Striker, and Rainbow Dash, along with the green Chaos Emerald, all on the floor. "Sonic! Rainbow!" Tails and Twilight exclaim. The two of them race to check on the speedsters. A bad decision. The weird gas still had a little bit more to use, so when Tails and Twilight checked up on Sonic and the other two, the same gas sprayed them, and knocked them out as well. "Tails! Twi!" Applejack exclaims.

(Back in Hell (Green) Hill Zone...)

Back at Green Hill, Sonic has had no luck finding his friends. "Were could they be?" Sonic thinks. That's when, Sonic hears an explosion coming from his left. Sonic skids to a stop, and looks to his left. He sees swat bots arranged in a circle, seemingly surrounding someone. "Uh-oh, better make this quick..." Sonic thinks. Sonic runs off toward the swat bots, and spin dashes into some of them. This causes the robot's to fall, and explode. Sonic then jumps up, and homing attacks the swat bots, until he reaches the middle of the circle. In the middle, is Rainbow Dash and Lightning Striker. Rainbow is quite hurt, and Lightning is getting annoyed with the robots. Sonic notices her eye color. Her eyes have changed from purple, to red. "Okay..." Sonic whispers. Rainbow Dash and Lightning Striker look at Sonic. "Who are you?" RD asks. "You already know me Dashie!" Sonic exclaims, homing attacking a few more swat bots. Rainbow Dash recognizes Sonic's voice. "Sonic?!" RD exclaims. Sonic lands back in the middle of the circle. "Yeah! Who'd ya think it was, Santa Claus!?" Sonic exclaims. That's when, the swat bots try to shoot at the speedsters, to no avail. Sonic and the others escape from the circle, and run off deeper into Green Hill Zone.

(10 minutes later)

Sonic and the others finally stop in a place at Green Hill Zone that isn't burnt, or on fire, and they stop. "Where are we Sonic?" RD asks. "At Green Hill Zone from my planet." Sonic explains. At hearing Green Hill, Lightning Striker puts two and two together. "Wait... So your the famous fastest thing alive on Mobius!? HOW ARE YOU HERE!?" Lightning yells. "It's a _long_ story." Sonic explains.

(One long story later...)

After one explanation, Sonic hears his name being called out. Sonic looks behind himself, and sees Tails and Twilight running towards him. "Tails! Twilight! How!?" Sonic exclaims after his two friends reach him. "I don't know. First we get sprayed by this weird gas, then next thing we know, we're here in Green Hill!" Tails exclaims. "Same thing here." Sonic tells his friends. "Look, it doesn't matter were we are. We need to get back home!" RD exclaims. That's when, a demonic voice comes from the right of the heroes. "You won't be going anywhere." The voice says. Sonic looks to his right, and sees a demonic hedgehog that looks like him. "No... How! Sonic EXE!" Sonic exclaims.

(To be continued...)

* * *

**Author:** Yep, Sonic has to fight Sonic EXE. And don't fucking put in the reviews that Sonic EXE is a god, and shit like that. It's my fanfiction. Anyway, I am gonna see if Sonic and co. are alright at Pinkie's party. Until next time folks, PEACE!


	11. Halloween special part 2

(Bossfight bio 1)

Name: Sonic EXE

Age:?

Abilities: Same as Sonic, Chaos energy

Attack power: ?

Defense power: ?

* * *

Author: Yep, a boss bio. Gonna start doin this for bosses in Sonic Elemental X. Anyway, TO THE STORY!

* * *

Sonic EXE had started his assault, aiming for the original blue hedgehog. Sonic EXE ran toward Sonic, hopping to get the first attack, to no avail. When Sonic EXE got close enough to hit Sonic, Sonic quick stepped out of the way, causing Sonic EXE to crash into a tree. "That all you got Sonic EXE?" Sonic asks cockily. Sonic may be talking cocky, but he knows not to underestimate Sonic EXE. Sonic EXE faced Sonic yet again. He knows that he wouldn't be able to get a scratch on Sonic. So he decided to turn his attention to someone Sonic really cares about: Rainbow Dash. Sonic EXE charged up an energy ball, and flung it toward Rainbow Dash. The ball hit Rainbow with the force of a car, sending her flying somewhere deeper into Green Hill Zone. "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight and Sonic exclaim, seeing their friend being flung. Sonic looked at Sonic EXE, and he was mad. "You're gonna pay for that!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic ran at Sonic EXE, and tried to hit him, but Sonic EXE disappeared just before Sonic could land a punch. "DAMMIT!" Sonic yells. Sonic starts to look around, knowing that Sonic EXE could pop up anywhere. Suddenly, Sonic EXE popped up behind Sonic and punched him in the back before disappearing again. "ARGH!" Sonic yelled, feeling the pain go through his back. Sonic EXE punched Sonic super hard, making the blue hedgehog bleed. Sonic collapsed to the floor in the immense pain, and groaned. Then, Sonic EXE appeared behind Sonic _AGAIN_, and picked up the weakened hedgehog. "Any last words before your true body becomes a slave of mine?" Sonic EXE asks Sonic.

Sonic didn't speak. He knew he was gonna die at that moment due to Sonic EXE. So, Sonic closed his eyes, and readied for the slow and painful death that Sonic EXE was gonna give him. Sonic EXE raised his right hand, and prepared an energy ball. Sonic EXE was just about to shoot it, when Lightning Striker had appeared next to him. "What!?" Sonic EXE exclaims. To late to try and stop Lightning Striker, Lightning Striker punched Sonic EXE hard in the face, sending him flying to the lake nearby. (Author: There is a lake in Green Hill Zone, it's just always in the background.) Sonic EXE managed to get back on his feet, just inches away from falling into the water. Sonic EXE looked around, he couldn't see Lightning Striker anywhere. "Phew, now to d-" Sonic EXE begins. That's when, Lightning Striker appeared once again in front of Sonic EXE. "No pony... Messes... With... My friends." Lightning says annoyed. Sonic EXE charged up a barrage of energy balls, and started shooting them at Lightning Striker. They had all missed due to Lightning Striker avoiding them using her speed. "IMPOSSIBLE! YOUR FASTER THEN THAT RAT!" Sonic EXE yells out to Lightning Striker. Now, Sonic EXE was so focused onto Lightning Striker, he didn't notice Sonic running towards him at full speed. "I'm not a rat!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic EXE looks toward the direction Sonic is coming from, seconds before the blue hedgehog reaches Sonic EXE, and homing attacks him, causing Sonic EXE to fall to the floor. "I'm a hedgehog." Sonic says to his devilish doppelgänger. "HOW ARE YOU NOT HURT!? I NEARLY KILLED YOU WITH THAT LAST ATTACK!" Sonic EXE yells at Sonic. "That, you can thank me for." A female voice calls out.

Sonic EXE looks to where the voice came from, and sees Twilight Sparkle and Tails. "You... I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Sonic EXE yells out. Sonic EXE raises his left hand, and the green Chaos Emerald appeared in his hand. "The Chaos Emerald! How did you get that!?" Sonic exclaims. Sonic EXE looks at Sonic, and smiles, his fangs showing. "I found it after you crash landed back here. Without this Chaos Emerald, you'll never win." Sonic EXE tells the heroes. Sonic EXE started to laugh evilly, still leaving his hand that had the Chaos Emerald in the air. Suddenly, a rainbow streak passed by, and swiped the Chaos Emerald away from Sonic EXE. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Sonic EXE yells noticing that the Chaos Emerald is gone. The same rainbow streak that took the Chaos Emerald, landed next to Sonic. When the streak disappeared, Rainbow Dash could be seen standing on her back hooves, holding the Chaos Emerald with her front right hoof. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is this yours?" RD asks, cockily holding up the Chaos Emerald. "WHY YOU! GIVE THAT BACK!" Sonic EXE yells. Sonic EXE charged toward Rainbow Dash, hopping to get the Chaos Emerald back. "Sonic! Catch!" RD called out to Sonic. Rainbow Dash tossed the Chaos Emerald to Sonic, and Sonic jumped up and caught it. Sonic felt the familiar power of the Chaos Emerald run through his body, allowing a silver aura to appear around the hedgehog. Sonic EXE looked at Sonic, he knew he was screwed. "Shit..." Sonic EXE whispers. Sonic charged at Sonic EXE in a flash of light. When the light disappeared, Sonic EXE had also disappeared, leaving a portal where he originally was. "Lets go back home every pony." Sonic tells his friends. The others nod, and they all go through the portal.

(Back at the castle)

The rest of the Mane 6 had tried everything to wake Sonic and the others up. (Author:Sonic is in his pony body at the castle) Pinkie Pie even suggest dynamite! "No, we ain't blowing this place up to wake up our friends. It's just to reckless Pinkie." Applejack tells the pink party pony. "Aw come on! We've already tried everything else!" Pinkie exclaims, pointing to a random pile of instruments.

* * *

Author: How the hell did that get there...?

* * *

That's when, Sonic's body started to move a bit. "They're waking up!" Fluttershy exclaims, still with her whispering voice. The rest of the Mane 6 moved closer to their friends as they were waking up. Sonic was the first one to wake up, followed by Tails, Lightning Striker, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle. (Yes, they woke up in that order...) "Argh... What happened?.." Sonic asks touching his head. Sonic looked toward Rainbow Dash, who was smiling. "We go back home! That's what!" RD exclaims. Rainbow Dash was so excited, she couldn't help but hug some pony. That pony was Sonic. "Woah! Rainbow..." Sonic whispers. Rainbow Dash stopped hugging Sonic, and started to blush a little bit. "Oops. A bit too much?" RD asks. Sonic and Rainbow Dash continue to stare at each other in silence, until Pinkie Pie had broken it. "WHATAREWEWAITINGFOR!LETSPARTY!" Pinkie yelled fast. The others nodded, and they went inside to start the Nightmare Night party.

(Two hours later)

Later at the party, we see a new pony. He has a brown mane, his eyes are blue, he has a white coat (fur) and his cutie mark is that of a pencil and paper. He is waking around, until he accidentally bumps into Vinyl Scratch. "Oops, sorry Vinyl." The pony says. "Its alright kid. Say, I haven't seen you around before... What's your name?" Vinyl asks. The pony points at himself. "Me? You can just call me Gamer." The pony says. "Okay Gamer. Hey, you wanna join me on stage?" Vinyl asks Gamer. "Sure!" Gamer exclaims. Vinyl and Gamer go on stage near microphones. "WHAT'S UP EVERY PONY!" Vinyl yells out through the mic. The crowd starts to cheer. "Today, I have a special guest on stage. His name is Gamer, and I'd like him to announce to ponies for karaoke!" Vinyl exclaims. Gamer started to to smirk. He knew which two ponies to pick. "I pick... Sonic, and Rainbow Dash to sing a combination song!" Gamer exclaims. A stage light falls on the two speedsters, their mouths are ajar. "Well, come on." Vinyl tells Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Sonic and Rainbow Dash quickly run on stage and grab to microphones. Gamer goes near their ears and whispers the song combination, then leaves the stage. The music starts.

* * *

Author: Guess what two songs I've mashed together

* * *

Sonic: Come on light the fuse. He's a rocket and he's ready to go. Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow. He's got dope sound pumpin' in his stereo (-eo) Kickin fast, puttin on a show. You'll wanna put yourself there's no time to rest. And if you put the time in, he'll put you to the test. He's like a running man, in his world more is less. And if you wanna test him, best bring your best. Don't make me spell it out, bring your best!

(music changes)

Rainbow Dash: Show me how to lie. You're getting better all the time. And turning all against the one. Is an art that's hard to teach. Another clever word. Sets off an unsuspecting herd. And as you step back into line. A mob jumps to their feet.

(music changes)

Sonic (With RD doing the words in parenthesis): In this world (His world!) Where life is strong. In this world (His World!) Life's an open book. In this world (His world) Where compromise does not exist. In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! In this world (His World!) Where one is all. In this world (His world!) Never fear the fall. In this world (His World!) Where compromise does not exist. In his world of worlds, everystep meets the rest! Runnin it back again, well what'dja expect? Comin to win 10 out of 10, got a real rough neck! Spikes up his liberty, and straps on his shoes. Cause he's the best that ever was, haven't ya heard the news? Intergalactic continetal champ who's runnin things. Hyperactive instrumental pulling strings. See, he's the one who understands when the tides will swing.

(Music changes)

RD:Now dance fucker dance. He never had a chance. And no one even knew. It was really only you. And now you steal away. Take him out today. Nice work ya did. You're gonna go far kid. With a thousand lies. And a good disguise. Hit'em right between the eyes. Hit'em right between the eyes. When you walk away. Nothing more to say. See the lightning in your eyes. See'em running. For their lives!

(Music changes)

Sonic: So he's breaking down doors never following. C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause it's time to play. Bouncin' the beats and the rhymes 'cause they're here to stay. The one and only miracle now ripping the day. Movin' up, commin fast, and he'll blow you way. Because the pressures of this world make you take their toll. And it's time to get away when we take ahold. The only way to break free to is break the mold. You can't stop now, lock and load. Don't stop now, c'mon and rock and roll!

(music changes)

RD: Slowly out of line. And drifting closer in your sights. So play it out I'm wide awake. It's a scene about me. There's something in your. And now some pony is gonna pay. And if you can't get what you want. Well it's all because of me. Now dance, fucker dance. Man, I never had a chance. And no one even knew. It was really only you. And now you steal away. Take him out today. Nice work ya did. Your gonna go far kid. Trust deceived! Wit a thousand lies. And a good disguise. Hit'em right between the eyes. Hit'em right between the eyes. When you walk away. Nothing more to say. See the lightning in your eyes. See 'em running for their lives!

(Guitar solo)

(music changes)

Sonic (with RD doing parenthesis): In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) Where life is strong. In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Life's an open book. In this world (His world!) (Notice that we're here to stay!) Where compromise does not exist. In this world of worlds, every step meets the rest! In this world (His world) (Gotta make your own way!) Where life is strong. In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Life's an open book. In this world (His world!) (Notice that we're here to say!) Where compromise does not exist. In this world of worlds, every step meets the rest!

(Guitar solo)

(music changes)

RD:Now dance fucker dance. He never had a chance. And no one even knew. It was really only you. So dance, fucker dance. I never had a chance. It was only you. With a thousand lies. And a good disguise. Hit'em right between the eyes. Hit'em right between the eyes. When you walk away. Nothing more to say. See the lightning in your eyes. See'em running for their lives! Clever alibis. Lord of the flies. Hit'em right between the eyes. When you walk away. Nothing more to say. See the lightning in your eyes.

(music changes)

Sonic (with RD doing parenthesis): Light the fuse on his rocket and he's ready to go. Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow. (to blow... to blow...) (In his world...! Where one is all!) Intergalactic continental champ, runnin things. Hyperactive instrumental when pulling strings) (In his world...! Never fear the fall!) (In his world...!) The only way to break free is to break the mold. You can't stop now, rock and roll. (His world...!) I said you can't stop now, lock and load. (His world...!)

(Both songs endings)

Sonic and RD:Don't stop bow, c'mon and rock and roll!/See'em running for their lives!

(Songs end)

After both songs have ended, the crowd started to cheer for the two speedsters. "We were awesome!" RD exclaims. "Yeah, we were." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Then, the two of them hi-hoof each other.

(After the party, at midnight)

After the party, the Mane 6, along with Sonic's friends walk home. Rainbow Dash is carrying Sonic on her back, because unfortunately, he got drunk and fell asleep. "Well, I better get back to Cloudsdale. See you guys tomorrow." RD tells the others. Rainbow Dash spreads her wings, and flies off, struggling a bit because she is carrying Sonic.

(At Rainbow's house)

After getting back home, Rainbow Dash had put Sonic on the couch in her house. She was exhausted from carrying him, but Rainbow Dash thought bringing Sonic to her home was worth it. "Good night, Sonic." Rainbow Dash says, kissing Sonic on the forehead. Then, Rainbow Dash heads to her room, and goes to sleep.

(Sonic X end theme)

* * *

Author: Halloween special is done! I thank Skyler Hope Universe for letting me use Lightning Striker, and I will try to have Lightning appear in more chapters/episodes. Anyway, that's not why I'm talking. The new pony, Gamer, is me! I decided to add myself in some chapters/episodes of this story for randomness. Anyway, LATES!


	12. Just a normal day

(Sonic X intro theme)

We begin back in Rainbow Dash's house early the next morning. Sonic is still asleep on the couch, and he seems to whispering to himself for some reason.

(In Sonic's dream)

We go in the dream of Sonic. He is in Canterlot Castle. The castle is seemingly destroyed. The windows are smashed, pillars are smashed, and guards are dead. "What happened here?..." Sonic thinks. Sonic continues to explore the castle, until he reaches the door of the throne room. The door is slightly ajar, so Sonic peaks inside. "Hello?" Sonic asks aloud. Sonic looks around, and sees no one around except a purple hedgehog with many quils splashing in a pool of blood and laughing. The hedgehog looks like he's wearing stuff Sonic would, and his eyes are red. Sonic creeps closer to the hedgehog, and sees something cyan colored behind it. Sonic continues to walk over to the cyan colored object, until he sees what it truly is. It's Rainbow Dash! Her throat is cut open, and her blood spill trail is heading toward the hedgehog. Sonic looks toward the hedgehog in anger. The hedgehog looks back at Sonic, and whispers something Sonic will never forget. "Equestria will fall.." The hedgehog whispers in a demonic voice. Sonic yells at the hedgehog, and goes in to punch him.

(In the cloud house)

Back at Rainbow Dash's house, Sonic wakes up, screaming his head off. Sonic calms down after a few seconds, and looks around. He sees he's in a house made of clouds. "Where am I?..." Sonic thinks. Sonic gets off the couch, and walks around the house. It's not until he sees a door slightly ajar, that Sonic peaks inside a room. Sonic looks into the room, and sees Rainbow Dash singing His World, Sonic's theme version from Sonic 06. Sonic walks into the room, with Rainbow Dash having her back turned from the door. It's not until Sonic speaks, that Rainbow Dash turns toward the door. "You have a cool singing voice Dashie." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash's eyes shrink, and she turns toward Sonic. "Sonic!" RD gasps. Sonic snickers at Rainbow Dash. "It's okay. Ya don't have to worry about me. Just woke up from last night, but how'd I get to your house?" Sonic asks Rainbow Dash. "Oh yeah. I carried you here last night after you fell asleep drunk." RD explains. "Thanks Dashie." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. "No prob. Hey, you hungry?" RD asks. Before Sonic can answer, his stomach growls, answering for him. "Yep, you're hungry. Lets go." RD tells Sonic. Then, the two speedsters head to the kitchen to eat.

(After breakfast)

A while after eating, Sonic and Rainbow Dash arrive at Twilight's Library. Sonic opens the door, and walks inside. He sees Tails and Twilight looking at an empty page of the Chaos Book. (Author:That's what I'm calling the book that Tails found at the early chapters/episodes of the story.) "Morning guys!" Sonic exclaims. Tails and Twilight look up from the book, and sees Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "Hey guys. We have a problem." Tails says. "Yeah? What is it?" RD asks. "Well, ya know the Chaos Book has helped us before? Well, there's no more pages to it." Twilight explains. "WHAT!?" Sonic and RD yell. Sonic and Rainbow Dash go to the book and start from where the gender pages had started in the book. Sonic flips past it, and sees the other pages are blank. "Maybe the Chaos Emeralds will help." Sonic tells the others. Sonic runs upstairs to get a Chaos Emerald from the holding container Tails built using scrap from the remains of Eggman's last creation. Sonic goes to grab an emerald, but sees one is missing. "Aw come on!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic runs back downstairs, after seeing the red Chaos Emerald is gone. "We have another problem. One of the Chaos Emeralds is missing!" Sonic exclaims. "But how!? Who took it!?" Tails exclaims. "I have two possibilities, and I don't like either." Sonic explains. (Author: And no, one of possibilities isn't Rarity...)

(Meanwhile...)

Back at the house of Vinyl Scratch and Octavia, Vinyl is holding a Chaos Emerald, and showing it to Octavia. "Are you sure Sonic let you barrow that?" Octavia asks suspiciously. "Don't worry Octy. Sonic let me barrow this." Vinyl says, trying to reassure her roomate. But as she finishes her sentence, a knock comes from door."Huh?" Vinyl thinks. Octavia goes over to the door and opens it, revealing a slightly annoyed Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "Hi Sonic. Is something wrong?" Octavia asks. "Where's... Vinyl...?" Sonic asks annoyed. "She's in the kitchen... Did she do something wrong again?" Octavia asks. "Vinyl took a Chaos Emerald." RD informs Octavia. Sonic then runs into the kitchen of Vinyl and Octavia's house, to see Vinyl with one of her front hooves behind her back. "Okay Vinyl. Where is it?" Sonic asks. "Where's what?" Vinyl asks, trying not give away she has the Chaos Emerald. "You know! The Chaos Emerald!" Sonic exclaims annoyed. "I don't know what you're talking about.." Vinyl says, starting to sweat. Sonic then notices Vinyl's hoof behind her back. "Why do you have one of your hooves behind your back Vinyl?" Sonic asks. Vinyl quickly switches her hooves from behind her back, to keep the Chaos Emerald from falling off her back. "What do you mean?" Vinyl asks. By then, Sonic has had enough of Vinyl's mind games. "That's it..." Sonic whispers. Sonic charges toward Vinyl, and tackles her to the ground, causing Vinyl to drop the Chaos Emerald. When the emerald hits the floor, it starts to glow brightly. "That isn't normal..." Sonic whispers. The glow grows, until it consumes the whole house. When the glow disappears, everyone in the house is knocked out.

(In the dream world...)

Sonic and Rainbow Dash wake up next to each other, and they seem to be in Canterlot Castle, the destroyed version from Sonic's earlier dream. "No,no,no,no,no! NOT HERE!" Sonic yells out. Rainbow Dash looks at the freaked out Sonic. "You okay spikes?" RD asks. Instead of answering, Sonic sits down, and starts to whisper to himself, until both he and Rainbow Dash hear a voice. "Do not worry. This is not the dream you are thinking of, Sonic the Hedgehog." The voice says. Suddenly, Princess Luna appears in front of Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "Princess Luna!" Sonic and RD exclaim. "May I have a word with you, Sonic?" Luna asks. "No prob." Sonic tells Luna. Sonic and Princess Luna walk until Rainbow Dash is pure out of sight, and earshot, then Luna asks Sonic a question. "Does thou know how this happened?" Luna asks. Sonic shakes his head sadly. "The last time I was here, I didn't see what happened to the castle in my dream, but I did see a purple hedgehog." Sonic explains. "Doth the hedgehog have any features that, surprised thou?" Luna asks. Sonic starts to shiver in fear, remembering the hedgehog. "He did have... My shoes... And gloves..." Sonic explains sadly. Luna frowns at the blue hedgehog. "Is thou sure?" Luna asks. Sonic slowly nods his head. "Well, looks like you're gonna have to be prepared..." Luna whispers to herself. "What?" Sonic asks, overhearing Luna. Just before Sonic can get an answer from Luna, she disappears, and the ground starts to shake. "AW COME ON!" Sonic yells, feeling himself waking up.

(Back in the real world)

Sonic and the others wake up, back to where they were in Vinyl's house. "Ow... What happened...?" Vinyl asks, getting up off the ground. Sonic looks at the red Chaos Emerald, and sees the same glow that knocked them all out, diminish slowly. "The Emerald?" Sonic thinks to himself. Before getting a chance to recollect his thoughts, Tails and Twilight burst straight through the front door of the house. "Sonic! Rainbow! Outside quick! It's Eggman!" Tails exclaims. Sonic and Rainbow Dash nod their heads, and quickly run outside. Sonic is the first to reach the outside, to see a robot with hammers as arms smashing up the town. (Author: It looks like Missile Wrist.) Next to the robot, is Dr. Eggman, in his Egg Mobile. "Yes! Now, Hammer Arm, find me the Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman tells his robot. Before Hammer Arm can go off and get to Twilight's Library, it is stopped by Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "You'll have to get past us first doc." Sonic tells Eggman. Eggman looks at Sonic, surprised at his arrival. "WHAT!? Hammer Arm, DESTROY THESE TWO MEDDLESOME PONIES!" Eggman yells at his machine.

* * *

Boss Bio 2

Name:Hammer Arm

Abilities: Pretty self explainatory, but using it's hammer arms to smash stuff, missiles, shield, (if enraged to much) Self destruct.

* * *

Hammer Arm aimed both his arms at Sonic, and fired them. The hammers almost reach their target, when Sonic disappears from the robot's, and Eggman's sight. "Where'd he go..." Eggman growls under his breath. That's when, a voice calls out from above Eggman. "UP HERE, STANK BREATH!" The voice yells out. Eggman looks above himself, and sees Sonic and Rainbow Dash charging at full speed at Eggman's robot. "Heh,heh,heh,heh..." Eggman chuckles. Before Sonic and Rainbow Dash can collide with Hammer Arm, Eggman presses a button from within his Egg Mobile, putting up a shield above Hammer Arm. The shield protects Hammer Arm from the attack, and flings Sonic and Rainbow Dash a few feet away from the robot. The two ponies land on their backs, but quickly get back on their hooves. "That all you got Egghead?" Sonic asks cockily. "On the contrary, I have more up my sleeve." Eggman tells the heroes, smiling evilly. Hammer Arm's sides open up, revealing a barrage of missiles, aimed directly for the heroes! "HAMMER ARM, FIRE!" Eggman yells at his creation. The missiles fire at the heroes, and explode on contact, throwing up dust and soot, and supposedly killing Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "YES! They're finally dead!" Eggman exclaims. Eggman's supposed victory is cut short by the voice of Sonic. "Hmph, like we would ever give in that easy." Sonic says. Sonic jumps out of the cloud of dust, and rams his head against Hammer Arm. His attack is soon followed up by Rainbow Dash, who bucks the robot in the face, causing immense damage to the robot's armor.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash land behind Eggman, and turn back towards the robot, who's damaged a lot from the last two attacks by Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "HAMMER ARM! FINISH THEM!" Eggman yells at his creation. Instead of listening to Eggman though, Hammer Arm puts it's legs into it's body, and crashes to the ground. "2 minutes until self destruction..." A computer says from within Hammer Arm. At hearing this Eggman aims his Egg Mobile to the outside of Ponyville. "I'd say it was nice meeting you, but it wasn't." Eggman tells the two ponies. Then, Eggman escapes, leaving soon to self destruct robot in the middle of Ponyville. "1 minute and 30 seconds until self destruction." The same computer says from within the robot. "CRAP! WHAT DO WE DO!?" RD yells. "First, calm down..." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash takes a few deep breaths, then talks to Sonic some more. "Now what?" RD asks. "Help me pick up this hunk of junk." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. At hearing this, Rainbow Dash's eyes shrink. "WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!" RD yells. "Maybe." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash has he attempts to lift the robot onto his back with no avail. "1 minute until self destruction." the computer says. Rainbow Dash heard the timer, and decided to go along with Sonic's crazy plan. So Rainbow Dash helped Sonic, and lifted the onto their backs. "ARGH!" Both speedsters gasped as the robot was placed onto their backs. Then, they quickly ran outside Ponyville. "10 seconds until self destruction." The computer says as Sonic and Rainbow Dash reach the edge of Ponyville. The two of them manage to make it a good distance away from Ponyville, but don't manage to dump the bot in time. Just as the robot is dropped, it explodes, taking Sonic and Rainbow Dash with it.

(In Ponyville)

Back in the small town, all of the ponies could see the explosion that happened. Even Tails and Twilight. "RAINBOW! SONIC!" Tails and Twilight yell out, fearing their friends are dead. But their yells seem useless from the next voice that pops out. "Ya don't need to yell buddy, I'm right here." the voice says. Tails and Twilight turn around, to see Sonic and Rainbow Dash, slightly injured. "Guys! But how? I I thought the explosion killed you!?" Tails exclaims. Sonic just snickers. "The explosion may have hit us, but it didn't kill us off." RD says. Tails and Twilight smile at their friends. "At least you're okay. Come on, lets put the Chaos Emerald back in the containment center." Twilight says. Then, Sonic remembers he left the red Chaos Emerald in Vinyl and Octavia's house, so he runs over there to get it, and runs back a few seconds later. "Now lets go." Sonic tells his friends. Then, they all head back to Twilight's Library.

(Sonic X end theme)


	13. A new friend

(Sonic X intro theme)

A few days later, Sonic and the others (even Knuckles...) have met with the Mane 6 for houseing arrangements. "My library can't keep all of you here, so I have decided to leave each one of you guys with one of my friends." Twilight tells the others. "Okay, so who is with who?" Sonic asks. Twilight's horn starts to glow, and a piece of paper appears in front of her. "Okay, Tails, you're staying with me. Knuckles, you're with Applejack. Amy, you're staying with Pinkie Pie." Twilight reads from the paper. "AW COME ON! Why do I have to stay with Pinkie?" Amy asks, complaining. "Because your just like me silly! (Giggles)" Pinkie informs Amy. Everyone turns their attention back to Twilight. "Blaze, you're staying with Rarity. Finally, Sonic, you are staying with Rainbow Dash." Twilight says to the others. Everyone is happy with their where they're staying, except Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "Why do I have to stay with him/her!?" Sonic and RD complain. "Well because you two are the only pegasi here, and I still don't know if Sonic's other friends can stay on clouds. Or even be effected by my cloud walking spell!" Twilight exclaims. "Fine!" Sonic and RD exclaim. With the Sonic's friends knowing where they're staying, Sonic and co., along with the Mane 6, go to their homes.

(Meanwhile at the entrance of Ponyville)

Near the entrance of Ponyville, we see a hedgehog. A green hedgehog that looks like Sonic. He is a male hedgehog from his look. He is wearing a zip up shirt, gray pants, a hat that is mainly red, but the bill piece (The piece that's sticking out) is white, and a white semi circle is in the front of the hat. Finally he has red shoes, and his eyes are brown. "Ponyville? Maybe there's someone here I can talk to..." the hedgehog thinks, looking up at the Ponyville sign at the entrance. He walks into Ponyville, and the first pony he happens to meet is... Gamer... The hedgehog looks at the pony, and shakes his head. "Man, people should take care of their animals." the hedgehog thinks. That's when, Gamer speaks, much to the green hedgehog's surprise. "Hi. Are you another one of Sonic's friends?" Gamer asks. At hearing the pony talk, the green hedgehog faints. "Uh-oh... I better take him to Tails..." Gamer thinks. Then, Gamer grabs the hedgehog by the shirt, and drags him to Twilight's library.

(Later...)

When Gamer reaches Twilight's library, the door is opened up magically, as if Twilight knew he was coming. Gamer drags the green hedgehog in, and puts him on the bed on the upstairs of the library. Gamer is soon met by Tails and Twilight. "Gamer? What are you doing here?" Twilight asks. "I found this hedgehog at the entrance of Ponyville. When I spoke with him, he fainted." Gamer explains. "Well lets get him up." Tails says. Tails heads downstairs, and quickly returns with a bucket of water. Tails splashed the water on the green hedgehog, causing him to wake up, screaming. "A TALKING PONY!" the hedgehog screams. The green hedgehog quickly comes to his senses, and sees Tails, Gamer, and Twilight. "I must be dreaming..." the hedgehog says aloud. "You're not dreaming kid." Tails says. At hearing Tails talk, the green hedgehog prepares to scream, but his mouth is quickly covered by Twilight's front left hoof. "Please, don't scream... Now, who are you?" Twilight asks, removing her hoof from the hedgehog's mouth. "My name, is Ash Ketchum. I am from Earth. Now, can one of you explain where the heck I am?!" The hedgehog exclaims. "You're in Ponyville on the planet of Equestria. Do you remember how you got here?" Twilight asks. Ash nods his head. "Before appearing about a mile outside this town, I was getting out of my tent and getting ready to go a forward to my adventure. As I got out, I was blinded by this white light. Next thing I know, I am a human sized hedgehog in the middle of a grassy area." Ash explains. "I think I know what's going on." Tails says. "Really? What?" Ash asks.

(One explantion later...)

"So, these Chaos Emeralds had caused an explosion that sent you and your friends here? But that doesn't explain how I got here." Ash says. "If I had to guess, Chaos Control hadn't only effected our planet. Who knows how many other dimensions got affected!" Tails exclaims.

* * *

Author: Don't worry, this is the only guy that will be from another dimension in the series.

* * *

That's when, a knock at the door comes, and Sonic and Rainbow Dash come running in. "TAILS! TWILIGHT! I'M SICK OF STAYING WITH HIM!/HER!" Sonic and RD yell. Then, the two speedsters notice Ash. "Who's he?" Sonic asks, pointing at Ash.

(ANOTHER EXPLANATION LATER!)

* * *

Author:THANK GOD I'M NOT TYPING ALL EXPLANATIONS!

* * *

"Another dimension affected by Chaos Control... This isn't good..." Sonic says. Just as Sonic says this, things go from bad to worse as an explosion is heard from the outside. "What was that!?" Ash exclaims. Sonic smiles a bit. "The one thing I like to do here.." Sonic tells Ash. Sonic and Rainbow Dash run outside to encounter Metal Sonic. (Author: I am making Metal Sonic talk in this fanfiction. If you complain about this. well, SCREW OFF! Metal Sonic was able to talk in Sonic Heroes!) "Metal Sonic. Heh, come back to get your ass kicked?" Sonic asks cockily. Metal Sonic chuckles at Sonic. "Believe me, your the one who's going to lose hedgehog. I'll admit I wasn't ready when you went dark, but this time, I AM!" Metal Sonic yells. At hearing Metal Sonic, Sonic's eyes shrink. "What do you mean, "went dark"?" Sonic asks. Instead of answering, Metal Sonic charges straight for Sonic himself, and claws the hedgehog on his chest. "OUCH!" Sonic yells, jumping back from the scratch on his chest. Sonic looks at his chest, and sees blood from where Metal Sonic scratched him. "A little scratch won't beat me!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic runs toward Metal Sonic, and prepares to homing attack him. "Oh really?" Metal Sonic asks cockily. Just as Sonic jumps up to homing attack Metal Sonic, the metal copy snaps his metallic fingers, and an electric shock goes through the blue hedgehog. "ARRRRRRRGH!" Sonic yells falling to the ground. Rainbow Dash rushes over to Sonic's side, and looks angrily at Metal Sonic. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" RD yells. Metal Sonic chuckles at Rainbow Dash. "You like it? I had placed little bug bots into the hedgehog. If you try and fight me, I'll fry this organic fool." Metal Sonic says.

Rainbow Dash eyes start to tear up, in fear that Sonic might die. "What... Do you... Want?" RD asks. "The Chaos Emeralds you heroes have. And don't try anything stupid, or else..." Metal Sonic warns, snapping his fingers again, and causing a small shock to go through Sonic. Rainbow Dash turns to get the Chaos Emeralds from Twilight's Library, when suddenly, Ash appears next to Metal Sonic, and punches the robot in the face, sending him flying. "If you want the emeralds, you'll have to go through us." Ash says. Ash holds up his right hand, revealing him carrying the green Chaos Emerald. "ARE YOU INSANE ASH!? NOW METAL IS GONNA FUCKING KILL SONIC!" RD yells. That's when, Metal Sonic appears in front the still collapsed Sonic. "Now my worst enemy, DIE!" Metal Sonic yells. Metal Sonic raises his left hand, and is about to thrust it into Sonic's skull. Before Metal Sonic can hit Sonic, Ash raises his right hand, and a ball of aura forms in his hand. The ball launches at Metal Sonic, and explodes on contact, sending Metal Eonic flying toward Twilight's Library. Rainbow Dash looks at Ash in amazement. "What... Was... That?" RD asks. Ash smirks at Rainbow Dash. "You like it? That's my aura ability. I can channel it to create shields, attacks, etc." Ash explains. Before the two of them can continue talking, Metal Sonic appears near the two active heroes. "Looks like we have some unfinished buisiness. Lets finish Metal." RD says. "I couldn't agree more." Ash says. Ash charges up another aura ball, and fires it at Metal Sonic. Rainbow Dash quickly chases after the ball, and kicks it to increase the damage. The aura ball reaches Metal Sonic, and explodes on contact, sending him flying outside Ponyville. "We did it!" Ash exclaims. "Yeah, we did." RD says. Then Rainbow Dash looks over at Sonic, who's unconscious. "We better get Sonic inside!" RD exclaims. "Right." Ash says. Then Rainbow Dash and Ash carry Sonic inside to see what Tails and Twilight can do about the tiny nanobots inside him.

(A few hours later)

Sonic wakes up, and finds himself laying on a bed in Twilight's Library. He looks around, to see his friends surrounding him. "Woah, guys. Give a hedgehog his space." Sonic says, jumping off the bed. Sonic looks over at were Metal Sonic scratched him, and sees no wound there whatsoever. "How?" Sonic asks. "I healed you." Twilight says. Sonic smiles over at the pony. "Thanks. Now, can you guys leave? I wann get some rest." Sonic says. Sonic's friends, along with the Mane 6 and Ash, leave Sonic alone in the bed. "What is happening to me? First I black out during my first encounter with Metal on this planet. Now he talks about darkness coming from me?! Just what the hell is going on..." Sonic thinks. Then, Sonic lays down on the bed, and goes to sleep.

(Sonic X end theme)

* * *

Author: A new character! Ash Ketchum was provided by reviewer Ash the Hedgehog. And the name sounds familiar don't it? (Wink wink) I don't know if I got the character right a Ash the Hedgehog, you tell me. Anyway, SEE YA'LL NEXT TIME!


	14. Derpy Episode

(Sonic X intro theme)

A few days after Eggman's last attack, things have been quiet around Ponyville. Except the fact that Sonic and Rainbow Dash have moved back into Twilight's Library. "Why are you two even here? Actually, let me rephrase that. Why are you here Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asks. "I just want to be here." RD says. At hearing Rainbow Dash answer, Twilight begins to suspicious of her. "Come with me to the other room..." Twilight tells Rainbow Dash. Twilight and Rainbow Dash head to Twilight's science room, which is basically filled with chemicals, vials, etc. Twilight closes the door leading to the room, and looks at Rainbow Dash. "Okay, tell me the truth Rainbow. Why are you actually here?" Twilight asks. Rainbow Dash starts to blush a bit. "It's... It's embarrassing, but... I LOVE SONIC!" RD cries out. At hearing this, Twilight's eyes shrink. "What!? When!? How!?" Twilight exclaims. "I don't know! Maybe... Maybe since he was transformed into a pegasus!? Please don't tell Sonic!" RD exclaims. Twilight smiles a bit at her friend. "Don't worry, I won't tell any pony." Twilight tells Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash smiles at her friend. "Okay, thanks." RD says to Twilight. The two ponies head back to the main room of the library to see the the door open, and Sonic talking with some pony, or someone. The two ponies head to the door, and see Sonic talking with Derpy/Ditzy Hooves. (Author: I'm just gonna call Derpy her original name, which is Ditzy Hooves.) "Hey Derpy, why are you here?" Twilight asks. "Well, I need some pony to escort me to the Sugarcube Corner to get my morning muffin..." Ditzy explains. "Why?" RD asks. "Remember what happened when I didn't get my muffin last time?" Ditzy asks. (Author: See the vid, Epic Rage Time on YouTube if you wanna see what Derpy is talking about.) Twilight thinks for a moment then frowns. "Oh yeah... So, which one of do you want to escort you?" Twilight asks, annoyed at what remembering her last encounter with an enraged Ditzy. "Hmmmm... Why not Sonic?" Ditzy asks.

At hearing Ditzy say his name, Sonic's eyes shrink. "WHAT! Why me!?" Sonic complains. "Well, you seem trustworthy enough." Ditzy says, smiling at Sonic. At hearing this, Sonic frowns slightly. "The answer is no Ditzy..." Sonic tells the mail mare. At hearing this, Ditzy does the one thing almost no pony can resist: The begging dog face. (Author: At least, I call it that, since the face the ponies do when they're sad is kinda like a dog begging. At least, I think so...) Sonic begins to look at Ditzy with a bit of regret of saying no. "That's not gonna work Ditzy..." Sonic tells the pegasus. Ditzy continues to the the begging face, until... Sonic finally snaps. "ALRIGHT FINE! Just please stop doing that face!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic walks out with Ditzy, and the two of them start to walk over to Sugercube Corner. Unaware to the two pegasus though, a certain rainbow maned pegasus was starting to get jealous. "Walk with Sonic will she? Lets see about that..." RD whispers to herself. Rainbow Dash starts to smile devilishly, and Twilight notices it. "You do realize I am not letting you out of the library. I know you are annoyed that Sonic and Derpy are going somewhere, but it's not like they're a couple or anything." Twilight tells Rainbow Dash. "Darn it!" RD thinks. That's when, a glass object could be heard breaking from Twilight's science room. "Great... Rainbow, stay here. I am gonna see what caused the noise downstairs." Twilight says. As she heads toward the stairs that head to her science room, Twilight looks back at Rainbow Dash. "_DO NOT _sneak out." Twilight adds before heading to the science room. When Twilight truly disappears from view, Rainbow Dash jus mocks what Twilight said. "_Don't sneak out_. Yeah, we'll see about that." RD says, mocking her friend. Rainbow Dash quickly opens the front door of the library, and starts to follow Sonic and Ditzy.

(_At Sugarcube Corner_)

When Sonic and Ditzy finally make it inside Sugarcube Corner, they see at the counter, Pinkie Pie. "Hi guys!" Pinkie says excitedly. "Hi Pinkie. I am here with Ditzy to pick up her muffin. (Looks toward Ditzy) What muffin do ya want?" Sonic asks Ditzy. Ditzy pulls out a small bag of coins from behind her wing, and says the muffin she wants. "Simple, Lemon Muffin Surprise!" Ditzy exclaims. "Okay, let me see if there is still one left." Pinkie says. Pinkie Pie heads to the back room of the bakery. She returns a minute later, unfortunately, her mane and tail not as poofy as usual. "Ummm... Derpy, we're out of muffins..." Pinkie tells Derpy. At hearing this, Ditzy's eyes shrink, and correct themselves by making Ditzy non-cross eyed. "Who... TOOK THEM!" Ditzy yells out in an almost demonic voice. "I- I don't know!" Pinkie exclaims.

(_Meanwhile, above the Sugarcube Corner_)

Rainbow Dash was on a cloud above Sugarcube Corner. She had actually bought the last Lemon Muffin Surprise, and asked Pinkie not to tell Sonic or Ditzy who bought it. "That'll show them..." RD thinks. Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash has no idea what she had started. Rainbow looks down at Sugarcube Corner, and expects to see an saddend Ditzy Hooves, but what she sees, is totally not what the cyan pegasus had expected. Ditzy jumps out of the window of Sugarcube Coner, and man, she was_ PISSED OFF. _"WHO TOOK MY MUFFIN!" Ditzy yells out. The gray pegasus started to stomp around town, flipping over benches, smashing vases, hell, she even picked up a _FUCKING HOUSE_, and threw it. "Uh-oh..." RD says aloud.

(_Back in Ponyville_)

Back at where the destruction was happening, Sonic had finally caught up with Ditzy. "Ditzy! Stop what you're doing! This is madness!" Sonic exclaims to Ditzy. The mail mare looks at Sonic, and she _literarily _shoots lasers out of eyes, and at Sonic. Sonic quickly jumps out of the way of the laser, and lands back on the ground. "Okay, I didn't want to do this, but, you're going down Ditzy..." Sonic says, his voice with annoyance.

* * *

Boss Bio 3

Name: Psychotic Derpy/Ditzy Hooves

Abilites: (Since she is called Derpy) Sonic Derpboom, flying, (and the rest are weird...) laser eyes, super strength.

Bio: After being pissed off that she couldn't get her muffin Ditzy Hooves is now in an enraged state, making her physical abilities, stronger.

* * *

Sonic made the first move, charging toward Ditzy, and attempting to punch her in the face. His attack is cut off by Ditzy simply moving to the right, and with her hind legs, bucking Sonic straight at his side. "ARGH!" Sonic yells out as he is sent flying towards a nearby house. His body crashes at the wall of the house, and Sonic easily gets off it. "Okay, now I'm mad." Sonic says. Using his super speed, Sonic manages to disappear into thin air. Ditzy attempts to look for the blue pegasus, but is to late, as Sonic punches Ditzy in the face, and disappears again. "COME OUT!" Ditzy yells, her voice in anger. Sonic reappears in front of Ditzy, a smirk on his face. "What's wrong? To slow?" Sonic asks cockily. The remark Sonic does crosses the line. Ditzy starts to shoot at Sonic with her laser eyes. "Oh man!" Sonic exclaims, seeing the speed of the laser attack. Sonic attempts to side step out of the way, but he is to late. Before he can side step, Sonic gets fried by Ditzy's laser attack, and falls to the ground. At collapsing to the ground, Sonic hears a voice in his head, the voice of the purple hedgehog from his dream. "Since you cannot take out this stupid pony, I'll have to take matters into my own hands." The voice says. Purple aura surrounds Sonic's body, and his eyes turn black. "Lets finish this" sonic says in a demonic voice. Before the blue blur can charge at Ditzy, he is quickly stopped by a voice in the sky. "Sonic! WAIT!" the voice yells out. Sonic looks up, his eyes now back to normal, but the aura not gone. The blue blur sees Rainbow Dash, and she seems to be carrying a paper bag in her mouth. "What?" Sonic asks, his voice sounding normal. "I know how to stop this!" RD exclaims. Rainbow Dash reaches into her bag, and pulls out a muffin with a lemon on top of it. "Give this to Derpy, it'll calm her down." RD says. Sonic grabs the muffin from Rainbow Dash. "Okay, but if this doesn't work, I'm resorting to violence..." Sonic says.

The blue blur slowly walks over to Ditzy. When he reaches the mail mare, Sonic places the muffin on the ground, and backs away. Ditzy sees the muffin and smiles. She stops her rampage, and picks up the muffin and eats it. "Heh, that did work." Sonic says. That's when, Sonic hears the same demonic voice from the purple hedgehog. "You may have won now, but I will control your body, Sonic the Hedgehog. And I will escape it. For now, here's a little good-bye present." The Demonic Sonic says. (Author: I am calling the purple hedgehog that looks like Sonic, Demonic Sonic, for now.) Suddenly, Sonic feels a sharp pain go through his head, and he collapses to the ground, fainted.

(_Later_)

A while later, Sonic wakes up, and finds himself in a bed at Twilight's Library. He looks outside a nearby window, and sees it is night time. "What happened...?" Sonic thinks. Sonic gets off the bed, and sees stairs leading to the main area of the library, and he goes down them. Sonic reaches the bottom of the stairs, to find Tails, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash asleep on the floor. "Well, this is a nice welcoming party..." Sonic whispers. The blue blur heads back upstairs, and gets back into the bed. As he does this, he starts to think about his fight with Ditzy. "What happened back at the fight..? The last thing I remember is gettting zapped by Ditzy's laser..." Sonic thinks. The blue blur decides to stop thinking about the fight earlier, and go to sleep, and Sonic does just that.

(_Sonic X end theme_)

* * *

Author: Bet ya didn't see that comin, did ya? Anyway, this chapter is based off the video, Epic Rage Time, created by YouTube user, Aligator Tub Productions, and reposted by YouTube user, Deleted Pony Videos. Also this is a tribute to Derpy Hooves. Anway, see you all next episode/chapter. (I'm just gonna start calling these episodes now...) One more thing (sorry) I am gonna change when Sonic goes back to normal. It will be when Sonic and co. destroy Eggman's first base. Anyway, later.


	15. The Race Fail

(Cue MLP intro theme)

(Author: Yep, I did do that. I will randomly switch up the Sonic X intro theme for the MLP Friendship is Magic intro theme. Anyway STORY TIME!)

_(At Eggman's base)_

We arrive at the top of the Egg Tower, (Calling Eggman's base that.) and see Queen Chrysalis, and Eggman, and Chrysalis is quite fed up with Dr. Eggman's failures. "HOW DID YOU FAIL AGAINST THAT DAMN HEDGEHOG AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART!" Chrysalis yells at Eggman for his most recent fail. (A.K.A, last episode) "Shut up! Sonic is quite the formidable foe, but not for long..." Eggman tells Chrysalis. "Oh yeah, and why is that?" Chrysalis asks Eggman. "Follow me." Eggman tells Chrysalis. Eggman starts to walk over to a door with a button to the side of it. Eggman and Chrysalis reach the door, and Eggman presses the button on the side of it. "Voice recognition required." A computer voice says from the door. "Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik." Eggman speaks towards the door. The door opens up, and Eggman looks at Chrysalis, who's looking at Eggman suspiciously. "You're real name is Robotnik? Weird name." Chrysalis says to Eggman. "Quiet. Now, enter..." Eggman says to Queen Chrysalis, gesturing to the door. Chrysalis enters the door first, and is followed by Eggman. Then, the door closes behind the two villains. (Author: Don't worry, the thing that was behind the door at Eggman's base will be revealed this chapter.)

(_Back in Ponyville_)

We rejoin the heroes back at Twilight's Library, and unfortunately, they have not come any closer to finding the Chaos Emeralds, or the Elements of Harmony. We begin with the blue blur, Sonic, as he his laying on top of one of the shelves of the library. And man, he's _BORED_. "What to do... What to do today..." Sonic thinks. "I mean, I've already literally seen most of this planet..." That's when, Sonic's thoughts are interrupted by Rainbow Dash, as the rainbow pony flies up to where Sonic is. "Hey spikes!" RD exclaims into Sonic's ear. "HOLY SHIT!" Sonic yells out, nearly falling off the bookshelf. The blue blur looks at Rainbow Dash, and frowns. "Seriously? Why?" Sonic asks annoyed. "Just wanted to see you. Why?" RD asks. "Well, for one, you nearly made me fall, AGAIN. Two, this is new for you..." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash blushes a little bit, but luckily, Sonic doesn't notice. "Oh! Okay... So, what do you want to do?" RD asks. Sonic lays back down on the bookshelf. "Honestly, I have no idea." Sonic says. Rainbow Dash sits near Sonic, and nearly falls off the bookshelf since she is sitting on the edge. "Hmmmm..." RD thinks. The rainbow blur, and blue blur think, until they come up with the same idea. "Hey! Wanna race!?" Both speedsters exclaim. The two of them look at each other at the amazement of what they had just said to each other, and decide to answer each other anyway. "Sure, I'm up to it if you are. Just be ready to lose, pegasus." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash looks at Sonic annoyed. "You do know you're a pegasus too, right?" RD asks, gesturing to the blue blur. Sonic looks at himself, then back at Rainbow Dash. "DAMMIT! Lets just race, okay!" Sonic exclaims. Rainbow Dash chuckles a bit under her breath, and smiles at Sonic. "So, where did you have in mind, blue blur?" RD asks. "You'll see..." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash.

(_Later at Ghastly Gorge_)

"And here we are!" Sonic exclaims as the two heroes arrive at the entrance of Ghastly Gorge. At seeing where the two have to race, Rainbow Dash eyes shrink in fear. "N-No! We can't go through here!" RD exclaims, having flashbacks to the last time she raced here. (Author: Reference to May the Best Pet Win episode of MLP.) Sonic looks at the gorge's entrance, then back at Rainbow Dash. "What's wrong about this place? I mean, we could race somewhere else, Everfree Forest maybe." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash shakes her head. "No, we can do it here.." RD says to Sonic, trying to hold back her fear of this place. Sonic smiles at Rainbow Dash. "Good, better be ready to lose." Sonic tells the the cyan pegasus, as he gets into a starting position. "No way! You're gonna eat my dust!" RD exclaims, getting into a starting position next to Sonic. The two of them get ready to race...

3...

2...

1...

GO!

The two speedsters go off into Ghastly Gorge to settle who's the fastest once and for all.

(_Ponyville again_)

We arrive in Twilight's Library, with Twilight herself, Tails, and Ash. Tails and Twilight are showing the Chaos Book to Ash. "So, this helped you on your last adventures here, and now it won't say anything more?" Ash asks Tails. "That's right. Only thing we haven't tried is exposing a Chaos Emerald's energy to the book." Tails explains. "Then why didn't you do that in the first place? This book is called the Chaos Book after all." Ash says to the other two. Twilight and Tails stare at each other, stupefied. "And we're suppoused to be the smart ones in the group!" Both brianiacs exclaim. Tails heads upstairs to grab a Chaos Emerald, and Ash looks around. "Hey, where's Sonic?" Ash asks. Twilight just shrugs. "Last heard from those two, they were headed for Ghastly Gorge, but don't worry, they'll be fine." Twilight tells Ash.

(_Ghastly Gorge AGAIN_)

(Cue Sonic R, Super Sonic Racing theme)

Back at the race, the two speedsters have to deal with an obstacle in their path: Quarry Eels. The Quarry Eels are red with light purple polka dots on the side of them, and these creatures generally stick out of holes in Ghastly Gorge, and will attack you when they get a chance. (Author: Hope I described the Quarry Eels right... This is what I get for not watching the actual show...) "Hope you can deal with Quarry Eels Sonic!" RD exclaims toward the blue blur. Sonic looks over towards the eels, and thinks for a moment. "Maybe I could..." Sonic thinks. Sonic uses his wings, and flies up to the Quarry Eels, hoping to use them for a plan. Sonic lands on top of one Quarry Eel, and continues to jump along them, getting a far enough lead from Rainbow Dash. This works... Until Sonic mis jumps, and a Quarry Eel _EATS_ Sonic. "SPIKES!" RD yells, seeing the jaws of the Quarry Eel seal around the blue blur. But, even a Quarry Eel eating him isn't enough to stop Sonic. The Quarry Eel starts to turn green, and feel sick until... The Quarry Eel barfs up the blue blur.

(End Sonic R, Super Sonic Racing Theme)

Sonic falls to the ground, and he is all covered in barf. "Ew." Sonic says. Rainbow Dash sees the blue blur, and starts to laugh. Sonic looks over to Rainbow Dash and frowns. "Of course you would find this funny. Come on, I need to go back to Ponyville and wash this shit of me." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash nods her head, and the two of them head back to Ponyville.

(_That evening_)

After a quick bath (not really quick, again Sonic hates water) Sonic decides to go visit Tails and Twilight over at the library. Sonic goes to the library, and opens the front door to see Tails and Twilight, along with Ash. They seem to be happy, and the Chaos Book is on the floor on a page Sonic hasn't seen before. "Sonic! We have good news!" Tails exclaims. "What?" Sonic asks, still annoyed that he was barf earlier. "We found out how to get your original body back!" Ash exclaims. At hearing this, Sonic goes wide eyed, and runs over to the Chaos Book. "WHERE DOES IT SAY THAT!" Sonic yells out. Tails crouches over to the Chaos Book, and turns some pages, until he comes to a page titled: Transformation. "It says here with the power of three Chaos Emeralds, a user can transform to normal." Tails says to Sonic, pointing a section on the page. "SWEET! On-" Sonic exclaims. The blue blur's sentence is cut short by the sound of a laser being shot from outside. "Be right back!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic runs outside, and looks around. At first the blue blur sees nothing, then, something appears in front of him. That something is Queen Chrysalis, and this time, she is in some sort of robotic body armor. "Hello, Sonic." Chrysalis says to the blue blur. Sonic smiles at seeing Chrysalis. "Back for more I see. What's with the new body armor? Is to polish you up?" Sonic asks, mocking the armor. "Why, it does the exact opposite. This robotic armor comes with self healing properties, and has some weaponry. You can thank the Doc for doing this." Chrysalis tells Sonic. "Yeah, yeah, and Eggman's toys are always destroyed in the end. Lets see how this one plays." Sonic says.

* * *

Boss Bio #4

Name: Robotic Armor Queen Chrysalis

Abilities: Queen Chrysalis still has her same magic attacks, but her power is upped by the armor. Plus the armor can shoot lasers, missiles, even bullets. Plus it can heal Chrysalis, proving the armor might be trouble.

Bio: After Eggman attached one of his newest creations to her, Chrysalis is tougher than she usually is.

* * *

Sonic rushes toward Chrysalis, and bucks her in the face, sending her back a few feet, and making her cheek bleed. That attack proves to be useless though, as the the bleeding cheek disappears, and Chrysalis 100% healed. "Dammit!" Sonic exclaims, seeing the Changeling queen get healed almost two seconds after he attacked. "Do you now see that I cannot be defeated!" Chrysalis exclaims. Her words are proven wrong, as a Aura ball strikes Chrysalis in the back, which causes the armor to break a little bit. Chrysalis turns around to see Ash. "Hmph, another pitiful hedgehog ready to die? This'll be fun." Chrysalis says. Queen Chrysalis fires a magic blast at Ash, but before the blast can reach him, Ash puts up an Aura shield, protecting himself from the blast. "Sonic, you can hurt her now! Just do it quickly, I don't know how long I can keep my Aura shield up from this pony's attacks!" Ash exclaims. Sonic nods his head, and jumps up at Chrysalis. He bucks the Changeling Queen in the back, sending her falling to the ground. Chrysalis slams into the ground, and before she can get up, she is quickly homing attacked by the blue blur. Sonic lands a few feet from Chrysalis, and smiles. "Try to heal now." Sonic says, mocking Chrysalis. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK THE QUEEN OF THE CHANGELINGS! YOU SHALL DIE, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Chrysalis yells at Sonic. A part of the armor opens up, and reveals a Gatling gun. The gun aims for Sonic, and fires. "Woah!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic quickly runs away from the bullets, until Queen Chrysalis runs out of them, giving Sonic the perfect opportunity for the final blow. The blue blur stops running, and charges up his Light Speed Dash attack. When it is fully charged, Sonic slams into Chrysalis at the speed of light, knocking her out cold. "Well, that was easier then expected." Sonic says, turning toward the knocked out Changeling Queen.

Sonic is about to walk over to Chrysalis, to bring her to the dungeon of Canterlot Castle, when her body disappears in a puff of smoke. All that is left from where Chrysalis was laying is her body armor. "That queen better be ready for her next encounter with me. For she will be jailed." Sonic thinks. Then, Sonic and Ash go back into Twilight's Library to do more research on the transformation page of the Chaos Book.

(Cue MLP end theme)

* * *

Author: Over 2,000 words in today's episode! YES! Anyway, hoped you like todays chapter, and stay tuned for others!


	16. Return of the Ultimate Lifeform

(Cue Sonic X intro theme)

(_At Eggman's base_)

At his base, we see Eggman is viewing over security footage of his base. Most importantly, the footage of the room Eggman has one Chaos Emerald, and two of the Elements of Harmony, just in case Sonic and co. try to steal them. The doc continues to look over the camera's, when a cloud of black smoke appears above him. The smoke solidifies, revealing Queen Chrysalis, and she is _MAD_ at Eggman. Chrysalis lands behind Eggman, and yells at him, surprising the mad scientist. "EGGMAN YOU FOOL! YOU TOLD ME THE ARMOR WOULD MAKE ME INVINCIBLE, AND YET THAT HEDGEHOG AND HIS FRIENDS STILL MANAGED TO DEFEAT ME!" Chrysalis yells at Eggman. Eggman turns toward Chrysalis, and sighs. "I should've known... Damn hedgehog always finds a way to destroy my beautiful creations one way or another... But not this time!" Eggman exclaims. Eggman gets off of his chair, and goes over to another door. The door opens, revealing a red and black striped hedgehog in chains. "Wake up, Project Shadow." Eggman tells the hedgehog. The hedgehog, now known as Shadow, opens his eyes, and looks at Eggman in anger. "Sonic will stop you! And if I ever get free of these chains, you'll PAY!" Shadow yells at Dr. Eggman. "I might. But first there's something you have to do for me first." Eggman tells Shadow. Eggman reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a device. Eggman heads over to Shadow, and the door closes behind him. The next thing we hear... Is screaming.

(_Back at Ponyville_)

We see Sonic actually relaxing in front of Twilight's Library for once instead of trying to either stop Eggman, or explore Equestria. "Finally, some relaxation. No Egghead. No exploring. No stupid voice in my head." Sonic said aloud to himself. But things never go as planned for the blue blur as the demonic voice of Demonic Sonic rings in his head again. "Hello, my inferior container." Demonic Sonic's voice says to the blue blur. Sonic, knowing that the voice is in his head, decides to talk with Demonic Sonic with his thoughts. "What the fuck do you want fucker?" Sonic thinks. "Oh nothing, just for you to give in to my power so I can escape your body and rule Mobius and Equestria." Demonic Sonic tells the blue blur. "Never! I'll never give in to you! And what do you mean that. I'm your container?" Sonic tells back at his demonic counterpart. "You'll find out soon enough, Sonic the Hedgehog. But for now, adieu." Demonic Sonic says to Sonic (Author: Adieu is just another way to say goodbye, I just don't know what language it is.) With that, the voice disappears from Sonic's mind, giving him another chance to relax. Sonic manages to relax for a few minutes, before getting hungry. "Man. I sure am hungry... Wonder if Pinkie has any over good cupcakes for sell today." Sonic whispers to himself. After finishing his sentence though, through some sort of fucked up magic, Pinkie appears above Sonic, hanging on a branch on the tree that is the library. "Hi!" Pinkie exclaims, scaring the hell out of Sonic. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK, OKAY!?" Sonic yells out at the top of his lungs.

Pinkie Pie jumps of the branch she's hanging on, and lands in front of Sonic. "Why so surprised? You know I have the power to teleport silly willy!" Pinkie informs Sonic. Sonic sighs, then smiles at Pinkie Pie. "Yeah, I guess I forgot about that. I was gonna go see you anyway to see if I could buy one of your cupcakes." Sonic tells Pinkie. "Oh! Okay, I'll be right back in a jiff!" Pinkie exclaims. Then, as quick as a flash, Pinkie Pie runs off for a few seconds, and reappears, holding a small brown paper bag in her mouth. "What's in the bag Pinkie?" Sonic asks, getting ready for any surprise that the party pony may have in store. "Just a cupcake! Say the kind you want, and it'll be in this bag!" Pinkie tells Sonic. "A magic cupcake paper bag huh? I want aaaaa..." Sonic begins. The blue blur thinks for a moment, then says the kind of cupcake he wants. "A red velvet cupcake with rainbow frosting please." Sonic says to Pinkie. Pinkie nods her head, and places the paper bag on the ground. Then, through some sort of magic, the bag falls apart, revealing the cupcake Sonic wanted on a paper plate,along with a noise maker near the edge of it. Pinkie quickly picks up the noise maker, and uses it. The noise is super loud, unfortunately for the blue blur. "Ow..." Sonic says aloud while hearing ringing in his ears. After the ringing in his ears subsides, Sonic eats the cupcake, leaving for some odd reason the frosting to eat last. Sonic finishes the cupcake in under a minute, and looks up at Pinkie Pie, rainbow frosting covering his mouth. Pinkie giggles a little bit, seeing the blue blur with frosting covering his mouth. "What? Is their something on my face?" Sonic asks.

Pinkie nods her head in agreement, and Sonic wipes his mouth with his left wing, leaving the frosting on there instead! Sonic looks over at his left wing, and sighs. "The advantages and disadvantages of being a pegasus. Disadvantage: Having no hands to wipe your mouth, especially when there's frosting involved..." Sonic tells himself. Sonic heads inside of the library to wash himself off, but not before turning, and saying one final thing to Pinkie Pie. "That was a really good cupcake Pinkie! Thanks!" Sonic exclaims before heading inside to wash himself off.

(_A while later_)

A few minutes later, Sonic comes out of the bathroom, his wing cleared of frosting. (Some of which he licked off his wing.) Sonic heads into the kitchen of the library, to see Tails and Twilight working on one of Tails' old inventions: the arm cannon. "Hey guys, what are you working on?" Sonic asks as he arrives in the kitchen. Tails and Twilight look up from their work, to see Sonic. "Oh, just the arm cannon that I haven't used since..." Tails says, his voice trailing off. (Author: Tails is trying to refer to the incident in the game Sonic Battle.) "Cool! And Twi, you're helping my buddy out?" Sonic asks Twilight. "Yep! This invention may be new to me, and all of Equestria, but I do know my way around these kinds of electronic things." Twilight tells Sonic. "Heh, good thing to. I ain't as smart as Tails, so if I tried fiddling with that thingy, it probably explode in my face or some shit." Sonic says. Sonic starts to look around, until he sees a clock on the wall. It's 3:00 PM, and there's no excitement happening right now, so the blue blur yawns. "(Yawn) I'm gonna go sleep for a little while, wake me up if there's a situation, or you need me for something." Sonic tells Tails and Twilight. Without looking up from their work, both brianiacs nod their heads, and Sonic heads upstairs to get some sleep. The blue blur doesn't even make it to the bed, when he hears an explosion coming from downstairs. Sonic quickly flies downstairs, and to the kitchen, to see that the arm cannon has exploded somehow, and Tails and Twilight are covered in soot from the initial explosion. "Seriously? Who made the arm cannon self destruct?" Sonic asks, annoyance in his voice. Twilight smiles nervously at the blue blur, her smile giving off some sort of squeaking sound.

Sonic shakes his head and sighs. "What did you do wrong?" Sonic asks Twilight. "_She_ connected two wires on the cannon that were not suppoused to touch, and it blew up." Tails explains. Sonic touches his head, and shakes his head yet again in annoyance. "Seriously, one of the few days I get from not having to stop Eggman, and still, there's problems here and there." Sonic says aloud. "Okay, so why don't you go do something you've wanted to do here? Even if Eggman does attack, we can still defend ourselves, right Tails?" Twilight explains. "Right! Now, go see if you can have some fun Sonic!" Tails exclaims. Sonic smiles at his two friends' suggestion, and decides to do it. "I'll see you guys later!" Sonic exclaims as he runs out the front door of the library. After reaching the outskirts of Ponyville, Sonic decides to do the one thing Rainbow Dash specifically forbid Sonic to do to her. And that was prank her. Sonic spreads out his wings, and flies up into the sky, and heads to one of Rainbow Dash's favorite sleeping clouds.

(_Meanwhile_)

We head over to were Rainbow Dash is at, and sure enough, she is sleeping on a cloud. Now, this cloud is specifically positioned to be not to far from Cloudsdale, or not to far from Ponyville just in case the rainbow blur had to go to either place. Rainbow Dash is sleeping peacfully, when a cloud appears about three feet above her. On the cloud, is Sonic, and he's trying to a water prank on Rainbow Dash. Now, Sonic has spent enough time in Equestria to now that pegasi can control clouds, and sure enough, Sonic is a pegasus! Only problem is though, he forgot how to activate rain while a pegasus is on a cloud, so Sonic starts jumping up and down on the cloud. A really horrible decision, because if a pegasus jumps on a cloud, it activates lightning. And sure enough, a lightning bolt came out of the cloud, and nearly struck Rainbow Dash, but it missed her, just by an _INCH_! When the lightning bolt zipped pasted Rainbow Dash, she awoke with a start, after hearing the lightning bolt zip past her ear. "Hello?" RD asks tiredly. Rainbow Dash looks around, and sees no pony, so she looks up, and sure enough, she sees the cloud Sonic is on. "Seriously, if this is a prankster..." RD thinks. Rainbow Dash streches out her wings, and flies up to the cloud. When she reaches the top, Rainbow sees Sonic, and for some odd reason, her wings go stiff almost instantly. Rainbow Dash notices she isn't flapping her wings anymore, and her eyes shrink. Rainbow Dash falls, and starts to scream her head off. "HEELLLLLLLLP!" RD screams. Sonic hears Rainbow Dash screaming, and decides to do his super hero thing.

Sonic jumps off the cloud, and flies after the the quickly falling Rainbow Dash.

500 feet...

A Mach cone starts to form around the blue blur.

400 feet...

Sonic feels himself gaining speed from his drop.

300 feet...

Rainbow Dash looks downwards, and thinks it is the end for her, so she closes her eyes, and accepts fate.

At 200 feet, Sonic's Mach cone breaks, and he manages to preform, a Sonic Boom. The blue blur catches up to Rainbow Dash, and grabs her, bridal style. Feeling Sonic grab her, Rainbow Dash opens her eyes, and sees her savior. "Thanks Sonic!" RD exclaims. "No prob!" Sonic exclaims. The two speedsters soon land, and Sonic plops Rainbow Dash on the floor. "So, what happened back there? You didn't open your wings." Sonic says to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash rubs the back of her head, and laughs nervously. "Yeah, I don't know what happened. I came up to see who nearly electrocuted me with a lightning bolt, saw you, and my wings stiffened up." RD explains. "Heh, alright. (Looks to left, and sees Ponyville in the distance.) Hey, you wanna head back to Ponyville? That is, if your okay to fly back." Sonic says to Rainbow Dash. "Sure, but try not to cry when I beat you to Ponyville, Sonic." RD says, smirking. "Oh, it's on Rainbow!" Sonic exclaims. With that said, the two speedsters take flight, and speed off directly for Ponyville.

(_Later at Ponyville_)

The two speedsters finally make it to Ponyville after 2 minutes. But as always, since they we racing each other there, Sonic is still the fastest. Sonic and Rainbow Dash stop at the entrance of Ponyville to relax for a minute. "I beat you, fair and sqaure Rainbow, end of story." Sonic says for Rainbow Dash can argue about why she was beaten by him. "Damn, you're right." RD says to Sonic. The two speedsters smile at each other, and walk into Ponyville. What they see next, horrifies them. Ponyville has been partly destroyed! "What the hell! Who do this!?" Sonic exclaims. Sonic doesn't even walk a step, before seeing something at the corner of his eye, and it is coming towards the two speedsters pretty fast. Before the object can strike them, Sonic grabs Rainbow Dash, and he jumps away from the object. The object turns out to be a spear made of pure Chaos Energy. "A Chaos Spear? There's only one being I know that can do that..." Sonic thinks. Sonic looks in the direction from where the Chaos Spear is coming from, and sees his familiar old speed rival: Shadow the Hedgehog. "Long time no see Shadow. You here to prove that your the ultimate life form again, arn't you?" Sonic asks Shadow. "No. I am here to collect the Chaos Emeralds, and Element of Harmony you have, and give it to Dr. Eggman." Shadow tells Sonic. Sonic looks at Shadow's left hand, and sees the red Chaos Emerald. Shadow throws the Chaos Emerald in the air, and in a flash of light, it is gone. Sonic smirked a bit at what Shadow said, and he and Rainbow Dash got into battle positions, ready to take down Shadow the Hedgehog.

* * *

Boss Bio #5

Name: Shadow the Hedgehog

Abilities: Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, Chaos Spear, Homing Attack, Light Speed Dash, teleportation.

Bio: Sonic's lookalike. Even though Sonic and Shadow don't look the same, people still confuse the two hedgehogs for the other.

* * *

(Cue Sonic Adventure 2: Sonic vs Shadow, Space Colony Ark Boss music)

I guess I better start." Shadow tells the two speedsters. Shadow jumps up into the air, and a yellow light starts to charge up in the black hedgehog's left hand. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yells out. Shadow releases the yellow light into a spear, and Sonic and Rainbow Dash jump out of the way of it. "You'll have to do better than that Shadow if you want to catch us!" Sonic exclaims as the black hedgehog lands on the ground. "Oh, I do, do I?" Shadow asks evilly. That's when, the black hedgehog teleports away in a flash of blue light. "Where did he go!?" RD exclaims. Suddenly, Shadow reappears next to Rainbow Dash, and kicks her in the side. Before Rainbow could retaliate though, Shadow disappears yet again. "ARGH! HOW CAN WE HIT AN ENEMY THAT CAN TELEPORT AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!?" RD yells out. Then, Shadow reappears behind Sonic, but the blue blur was ready for him. Sonic turns around, and punches Shadow in the forehead, and on a device Sonic hadn't originally seen when he first saw Shadow. The device is a small flat circle with a red glowing dot in the middle, and four mettalic arms stretching out the sides of it. The device cracks a bit, and Sonic smiles, knowing what he has to hit now. "Aim for the device on Shadow's forehead!" Sonic tells Rainbow Dash, as Shadow disappears yet again. Rainbow Dash smiles at her friend, and nods her head. The two friends look around, trying to anticipate were Shadow might pop up next. Shadow reappears in front of Rainbow Dash in an attempt to hit her in the face, and knock her out. A bad mistake, because Rainbow dodges Shadow's punch, and bucks him as hard as she could in the forehead. This breaks the device on Shadow, but also knocks him out, and sends him flying towards a barely standing house.

(_End Boss theme_)

The house collapses on Shadow, and Rainbow Dash smiles nervously at Sonic, a squeak coming from her smile. (Author: I'll just start calling those squeaky smiles from now on.) "Seriously? You didn't have to nearly kill him." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. "What? It was either me or him Sonic!" RD complains. Sonic sighs and puts his left hoof on his forehead. "Just... Just shut up help me get Shadow inside Twilight's Library..." Sonic says to Rainbow Dash annoyed. Rainbow Dash nods her head, and the two speedsters place Shadow on their backs, and carry him to the inside of Twilight's Library.

(_That night..._)

We see Shadow in a bed in Twilight's library, actually still knocked out from the hit from the forehead, and he has bandages on his head since he was seriously injured from a house collapsing on him. That's when, Shadow awakes with a start, and instantly feels the pain from his fight with Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "OW! Why does my head hurt!?" Shadow exclaims. At Shadow nearly yelling, it attracts the attention of Tails, who was up there putting some books away for Twilight. Tails goes over to Shadow. "I see you're awake Shadow." Tails says to Shadow. "Yeah, I know, but what happened to me? And where the hell are we?" Shadow asks, still annoyed at the pain in his head. "It's a long story..." Tails begins.

(_One explanation later_)

"So, let me get this straight, thanks to the doc, we're in a world that's inhabited by talking ponies, and Sonic has turned into one?" Shadow asks, trying to get Tails' story through his head. "Unfortunately, that is what happened about a week ago." Tails tells Shadow. Shadow shakes his head in pain, and anger. "I'm going after Eggman. We'll need the Chaos Emeralds to get back home, if I am correct?" Shadow asks Tails. Tails nods his head, and Shadow stands up, and turns toward the window near the bed. "See you around, fox boy." Shadow says to Tails before jumping out the window. After Shadow lands on the ground near the library, he teleports away, wanting to find Eggman's base to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds he has.

* * *

Author: HOLY SHIT OVER 3,000 WORDS! This is my biggest chapter yet! Anyway, I'll be seeing you around, but first, here's the Chaos Emerald, and Elements of Harmony counters for Eggman and Sonic. LATER!

* * *

Emerald count for Sonic and friends and Eggman:

Eggman:

Chaos Emeralds: two (since the one Chaos Emerald Shadow teleported had went to Eggman's base before his fight with Sonic and Rainbow Dash.)

Elements of Harmony: two

Sonic and Co.:

Chaos Emeralds: one (The one that Shadow had teleported, he stole from Sonic and co.)

Elements of Harmony: one


	17. Sleeping with the enemy

Author: This episode is based off the one episode in Sonic Boom where Eggman is living with Sonic and co. I know this is dumb to do now, but honestly, I've got to upload something don't I?

(_At Eggman's Base_)

After Shadow has been defeated by Sonic, Eggman and Queen Chrysalis have been trying to come up with a plan, day in and day out. "Now that Shadow is on the team of Sonic, what do we do?" Eggman asks. "(Yawns) I honestly do not know, but I am tired of planning, I'm gonna go to sleep..." Chrysalis says, leaving the main room of the base. As Chrysalis leaves the room, Eggman takes in what she said. "THAT'S IT!" Eggman yells out.

(Cue Sonic X intro theme)

(_That night during a storm_)

Back at Twilight's Library, we see Sonic peacefully sleeping on the bookshelf, again, trying to sleep throught the storm. That's when, a knock comes from the front door of the library. At hearing the knock, the blue blur's eyes open up tiredly. "Argh... Come back tomorrow..." Sonic says sleepily. Another knock comes from the door, making Sonic close up his ears in annoyance. A final knock comes from the door, and _MAN_, is it _LOUD_. That final knock truly pisses off Sonic, and he decides to open the door. Sonic opens the front door of the library to see: Dr. Eggman, in a rain coat. At seeing the doc, Sonic slams the door in his face. "Sonic! I just want to talk!" Eggman exclaims. "Yeah right! How do I know this isn't a trap!" Sonic exclaims. "I didn't bring any weapons, you can check of you open the door!" Eggman exclaims. Sonic sighs, and opens up the door to Eggman. "What do you want Egghead?" Sonic asks tiredily. "Well ummm... Chrysalis kicked me out of my own base, and I need somewhere to stay until I can convince her to get me back in." Eggman tells Sonic. "Okay, but how will I know that you won't capture me, Tails, and Twilight while we're sleeping?" Sonic asks Eggman. Eggman places his left hand to his chest. "I swear not to harm any of your friends during my stay here. I didn't even bring any weapons. Here, check my pants." Eggman says to Sonic, lifting up his raincoat. Sonic sighs, and closes his eyes. "No, that's alright. Come on.." Sonic says to Eggman, gesturing for the doc to come inside. "Myself, Decone, and Becone are thankful for your hospitallity." Eggman says to Sonic. "Wait? Dec-" Sonic says. Before the blue blur could finish his sentence, Decone and Becone run inside, slightly rusted and wet. Sonic sighs, and closes the door. Then, Sonic and Eggman try and get some sleep...

(_THE NEXT DAY..._)

The next morning, Tails and Twilight arrive in the kitchen of the library to see two things they never thought they see.

1\. Eggman, Decone, and Becone in the library, not trying to kill Sonic.

2\. Sonic is _COOKING_!_  
_

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Tails asks. Sonic looks up from his cooking, and towards Tails and Twilight. "Eggman and I have a truce... I'm letting him stay here until Queen Chrysalis lets him back inside his own base." Sonic explains. At hearing Sonic's explanation, Tails and Twilight try their hardest not to laugh at Eggman at his foolishness. "Guys, don't. It's already annoying enough that Eggman is living here, but I don't need you guys laughing about it..." Sonic tells the others, sighing a bit. Sonic walks over to Eggman, carrying a pan with toast, and an egg inside it, and places it on the table in front of Eggman, who inspects it. "I asked for egg whites, this is yellow. Make it again." Eggman tells Sonic. "ARRRRRGH!" Sonic yells out. Sonic grabs the pan in anger, and throws the food away. "Well, I have no idea how the others are gonna respond to this..." Tails says, a bit worried. "The others?" Sonic asks. Suddenly, there's a knock at the front door, of the library, and Twilight opens it, revealing the rest of the Mane 6, and Sonic's friends. "I told you to tell me when there would be a group meetings!" Sonic exclaims annoyed. "Oops..." Tails whispers.

(_ONE EXPLANATION_ LATER...)

After Sonic has explained the situation, the other of the Mane 6 start to talk with him. "Ya'll sure you can trust Eggman? He has tried to destroyed us, multiple times." Applejack says to Sonic. "Don't worry, if he tries anything, Tails and myself can easily take him out." Sonic explains. "But he's a ruffian! He shouldn't be able to stay here!" Rarity exclaims. "Rarity... If Sonic thrown Eggman out in the middle of Ponyville, that would make him no better than the doc himself." Amy explains. "Yeah, Amy's right. We do not want to lower ourselves to Eggman's level, and he might not cause to much trouble as roommate for the others." RD says. As Rainbow Dash finishes her sentence, Eggman sneaks up behind Sonic with a pillow in his hands, the heroes unaware of this. "PILLOW FIGHT!" Eggman yells out as he gets close enough to Sonic with the pillow. The blue blur turns around, when...

*WHAM!*

The pillow makes contact with Sonic's face, causing him to fall to the floor. "Or maybe not..." RD whispers, sighing a bit.

(_LATER..._)

About an hour later, we meet up with Tails, who is fixing up the Tornado 2 for emergencies. The two-tailed fox is unaware that Eggman is sneaking up behind him with a pillow in his hands. "PILLOW FIGHT!" Eggman yells out as he gets close enough to hit Tails with the pillow. Tails turns around, only to...

*WHAM!*

Eggman hits Tails in the top of the head with the pillow, making Tails drop a lightbulb that would go inside the Tornado 2. Tails looks at Eggman, and sighs. "Seriously?" Tails asks in anger. "Oopsie..." Eggman whispers, trying to walk away.

(_LATER..._)

We see Eggman, Decone and, Becone doing a pillow fight, and leaving Twilight to clean up the feathers of the pillows.

*WHAM!*

Becone hits Eggman, leaving feathers on the books.

*WHAM!*

Eggman quickly retaliates, hitting Becone on the side of the face.

*WHAM!*

Seeing his opening, Decone goes in the fray, and tries to hit Becone and Eggman.

*WHAM!*

The three pillow fighters end up hitting Twilight, simultaneously, knocking her out. "Darn it... Help me wake her up..." Eggman says sighing.

(_That night..._)

Sonic is forced to sleep with Eggman downstairs, and Eggman has built a cot to sleep there. (Decone and Becone actually were the ones who built it...) Unfortunately, Sonic has to deal with Eggman's snoring, and that isn't the worst of it. While Eggman is snoring, he _LAUGHS_ evilly. "Stop... Snoring..." Sonic whispers to himself, hearing Eggman's stupid snoring.

(_The next day, during the afternoon..._)

Sonic gets hungry, and decides to go the the kitchen fridge, and get something to eat. He opens the fridge in the kitchen, only to find the food locked in plastic containers with Eggman's face on them. Sonic sighs, both in disappointment and anger, and closes the fridge.

(_That evening..._)

After dealing with Eggman's snoring last night, Sonic has decided to sleep upstairs, away from Eggman. A few hours after he falls asleep though, Sonic feels a small itch on his nose, and wakes up. He opens his eyes, only to see pillow sticking fall on his face, and sees Eggman near his bed. "PILLOW FIGHT!" Eggman yells out.

*WHAM!*

Sonic feels the pillow make contact with his face before he blacks out.

(_The next day..._)

Sonic, Tails, Twilight, and Amy decide to have an intervention to see how to deal with Eggman. "That's it. Lair or not, Eggman is gone." Sonic says annoyed. "Don't do that! Only reason Eggman acts this way is because you and him have communication problem Sonic..." Amy tells the others. "Communication!? He hit us all with pillows, HARD! I'm dizzy, and Twilight and myself have extreme short term memory loss... And we have extreme short term memory loss!" Tails exclaims, unaware that he repeated himself. "Come on, lets at least try Amy's communication problem thing is true..." Twilight tells Sonic and Tails. The best friend duo sigh at Twilight. "Fine!" Sonic and Tails exclaim.

(_That afternoon..._)

After getting Eggman to the kitchen, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Twilight talk with Eggman. "Sonic, do you have something to say to Eggman?" Amy asks, gesturing to the blue blur. "Okay... How do I say this delicately... You're a horrible roommate, and nobody in this library likes you." Sonic says quickly. At hearing the blue blur, Eggman starts to cry. "Your right! I am the worst roommate! Thing is, I've never lived with other people before!" Eggman exclaims through his crying, which he his trying to stop. "Sonic, I think we should give Eggman a second chance, what do you say?" Twilight asks Sonic. The blue blur sighs, and looks at Eggman in annoyance. "If we give you a second chance, do you promise to shape up?" Sonic asks Eggman in annoyance. Hearing Sonic, Eggman finally stops crying, and smiles at Sonic. "I will!" Eggman exclaims.

(_That night..._)

We see Eggman, Sonic, Tails, Twilight, Decone, and Becone playing a board game in the kitchen, and Eggman has dice in his hands. He throws it on the game board, and it reads five, the exact number he needs to finish the board. Eggman places his piece, which is his face, (Author: Eggman does love himself alright...) and moves it to the end of the game board. "I win again! Triple star bonus kazoo!" Eggman exclaims. Eggman brings out a kazoo from his left pant's pocket, and blows in it, creating a noise that alerts the obviously tired heroes. After dealing with the kazoo noise, Sonic looks up at the nearby wall clock, and sees the time.

10:00 PM

The blue blur sighs, and stretches. "Okay, it's pretty late, time to hit the hay!" Sonic exclaims, as he heads to the upstairs of the library to go to sleep. Before he can reach the stairs though, Sonic is stopped by Eggman. "No please! Just a little more fun!" Eggman cries. "I'm all for fun, but aren't you guys exhausted? Decone? Becone?" Sonic asks gesturing to the two robots. Before either of them can answer, Eggman answers for the robots. "They're robots! They can't get tired because they have no soul!" Eggman exclaims. "It's true..." Becone says to Sonic. Sonic sighs at the two robots, then looks at Eggman, who's attempting the dog eyes face. "Come on, just stay up a little longer! Please!?" Eggman begs. Sonic sighs at the doc. "Fine..." Sonic says tiredly, heading back to the board game.

(The Next Day...)

We see Sonic and the others, _STILL_ with the doc, and they're tired. "(Yawn) Can we go to SLEEP?" Sonic asks Eggman, the blue blur, really pissed off. Eggman sighs at the heroes. "Okay, just let me get something from the outside to show you all..." Eggman says to the heroes. Eggman heads outside, and Sonic, Tails and Twilight attempt to go to sleep yet again. That is when, Dr. Eggman's evil laughter is heard from the outside, and the heroes rush to see what's going on, despite how tired they are. They head outside to see Eggman in his Egg Mobile smiling evilly. "What's (yawn) what's going on...?" Tails asks tiredly. Eggman pilots his Egg Mobile toward the heroes, and starts to talk with them. "What's going on, is that I faked getting kicked out of my in an excuse to live with you, and tire yo-" Eggman begins. Eggman looks over at Sonic, and sees the blue blur is asleep, so he slaps the blue blur in the face, waking him up. "Tire you to the point of exhaustion!" Eggman exclaims quickly. "Darn.." Sonic whispers. "That way, you would be to tired to stop, THIS!" Eggman yells out. Suddenly, a bunch of Changelings come up from behind Eggman, and surround Sonic and co, who get ready to fight.

* * *

Boss Bio #6

Changeling Army

Abilities: Transformation, laser spell.

Bio: There's nothing really to say about this boss, only that it's a bunch of Changelings...

* * *

(Cue Sonic Heroes, Robot Carnival, boss music)

The Changelings go and attack Sonic and co., some turning into Sonic himself. The blue blur looks to his left, and sees a fake Sonic ready to kill an almost sleeping Tails. "Tails, look out!" Sonic exclaims. The blue blur runs toward the Changeling, and slams his body into it, knocking the Changeling to its knees. "Damn, that should've made it go down..." Sonic thinks. Sonic runs over to the Changeling he slammed into, only to have it transform to normal, and shoot a green laser at him. Sonic slides under the laser. Unfortunately, due to the slide, Sonic feels like he's laying down on a bed, and his eyes start to slowly close, as his body slides toward the Changeling. Sonic's body gets closer, and closer, when suddenly...

*WHAM!*

A rainbow blur slams into the Changeling, knocking it out, and causing Sonic to be alert once again. The blue blur gets off the ground, and looks around to see that Rainbow Dash has joined the fight. "Thanks Rainbow!" Sonic exclaims. Rainbow Dash looks toward Sonic, and smiles at him. "No problem spikes!" RD exclaims. Meanwhile, Eggman is seeing this all from the top of Twilight's Library in his Egg Mobile, and Eggman is getting aggravated. "GAH! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TAKE OUT A FEW TIRED HEROES, YOU FUCKING DUMB ARMY!" Eggman yells. Unfortunately for Eggman, Sonic heard his yelling, and flies up to the top of Twilight's Library to see the doc. "An army is nothing without their leader, eh Egghead?" Sonic asks confidentially. "Maybe I shouldn't have yelled..." Eggman whispers. Sonic homing attacks the Egg Mobile, sending it flying out of Ponyville. The Changelings, now knowing they don't have anyone to lead them, start to run, or fly off. (Author: Remember, Changelings are just small weird ass Alicorns...) "We did it!" RD exclaims in excitement. Sonic lands back down with his friends, and everybody is tired... "Thanks fo-" Sonic begins. The blue blur doesn't even get finish his sentence, when he falls asleep, and falls to the ground. At seeing this, the others laugh at Sonic, and then bring him inside so he can sleep peacefully.

(Cue Sonic X end theme)


	18. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO CALL THIS

(_At Eggman's Base_)

We begin back at Eggman's base, in the main computer room, where Queen Chrysalis is patiently waiting for Eggman to return with a win, or a most recent failure. Eggman comes inside with is Egg Mobile, and the Egg Mobile looks slightly trashed. "So, how did destroying Sonic work out with part of my army?" Chrysalis asks. "That hedgehog... Still beat me!" Eggman exclaims. "DAMMIT! Great, not ev-." Chrysalis begins. That's when, the queen of the Changelings remembers something. "I have to go do something really quickly..." Chrysalis tells Eggman. Chrysalis forms her body into black smoke, and heads to the basement of the Egg Tower, where she hides some pony. Upon reaching the basement, Queen Chrysalis transforms to normal. "Now, where are you..." Chrysalis thinks. Queen Chrysalis looks around the basement where she hid the pony, and it is nowhere to be found. "WHAT!? FLUFFLE PUFF, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Chrysalis yells out.

(Cue MLP intro theme)

Chrysalis transforms back into black smoke, and goes back to the main computer room where Eggman is making repairs on his Egg Mobile. Chrysalis transforms back to normal, and looks at Eggman with angry eyes. "Where... Is... She...?" Chrysalis asks. Eggman looks up from his work, and sees the pissed off Chrysalis. "Where's who?" Eggman asks. Chrysalis, who now is really pissed, uses her magic, and levitates Eggman in the air by his throat. "You... Know... Who... NOW, WHERE'S FLUFFLE PUFF!?" Chrysalis yells at Eggman.

(_In Ponyville_)

In Twilight's Library, Ash has decided to come help Twilight and Tails understand the transformation section of the Chaos Book, and hope to find out if the transformation with three Chaos Emeralds work on someone who hasn't been exposed to the Chaos Emeralds before. So far, no luck. "Why didn't the author of this book say the transformation works on non-Chaos Emerald users or not!?" Ash exclaims. "Maybe he or she forgot, or he or she hadn't tried it on a non-Chaos Emerald user." Tails explains. That's when, there's a knock at the front door of the library. "Sonic! Can you get the door!?" Twilight calls out to Sonic, who's upstairs. "Why!? Can't you get it!?" Sonic calls back. "Tails, Ash, and myself are busy! Now get the door Sonic!" Twilight exclaims to the blue hero. Sonic sighs, and flies downstairs to the front door of the library. He opens the door, to see a certain pony he has never seen around Ponyville. This pony has light blue eyes, a light pink coat (fur), and the mane seems to be covering up the rest of the pony. "Umm... Hello there?" Sonic asks the pony. Instead of communicating with words, the light pink pony communicates by blowing raspberries (Basically, blowing raspberries is spiting with your tongue sticking out, I think.) and meowing like a cat. "Okay... I'll be right back.." Sonic says to pony as he slowly backs away towards his friends. Upon reaching them, Sonic faces his friends, and starts talking about the weird pony at the front door of the library, which he _LEFT_ open. "So, where is this pony now?" Ash asks. Sonic turns around, in hopes of showing the pony to his friends at the front door... No such luck. As Sonic turns around, he automatically sees the pony behind him. "HOLY SHIT HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!" Sonic yells out. The blue blur looks toward the door, and realizes he left it open. "Dammit..." Sonic whispers to himself.

Twilight and others look toward the pink pony, and Twilight almost instantly remembers the pony's name. "Fluffle Puff!?" Twilight exclaims. At hearing the name, Sonic and the others look over at Twilight. "You know this pony?" Ash asks. "Yeah, this is a friend of Queen Chrysalis, and she cannot speak with words, so she does sounds." Twilight explains, "Chrysalis has a friend besides Eggman!?" Sonic exclaims. "Yeah, now we better get her back to Queen Chrysalis before she goes on a rampage looking for Fluffle Puff." Twilight explains. "Yeah, one problem: We have no idea where Eggman's base is, so we can't bring back Fluffle Puff." Tails says to Twilight. "Okay, then what do you suppose we do?" Twilight asks Tails. "Easy, lets just keep her until Chrysalis comes and looks for her." Sonic says to Twilight. At hearing Sonic, Fluffle Puff gasps in happiness, and jumps at the blue blur, causing him to fall to the ground. "SOMEONE GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Sonic yells.

(_LATER..._)_  
_

We see Sonic relaxing upstairs on the bed, and so far, nothing bad has happened to him. But, things can change, can't they? Suddenly, Fluffle Puff runs up to the blue blur, and hits him with a pillow, sending him falling off the bed. "OW!" Sonic yells as he hits the floor. Sonic gets off the floor, and sees the pink pony and sighs. "Seriously? You hit me with a pillow Fluffle Puff..." Sonic says to the pony. Fluffle Puff drops the pillow, and gasps happily at Sonic. "Uh-oh..." Sonic thinks, remembering the last time Fluffle Puff gasped happily at him. Fluffle Puff attempts to jump on the blue blur, but this time, Sonic expects it. Sonic grabs the pillow that Fluffle Puff dropped on the ground, and hits her with it, splitting her body in _HALF_! "OH SHIT!" Sonic yells out at seeing Fluffle Puff being split in half. Then, much to the blue blur's surprise, the bottom half of Fluffle Puff grows the upper half of its body, and the upper half grows the lower half of the body, resulting in **TWO** Fluffle Puffs... Staring at the two Fluffle Puffs, only three words came into Sonic's mind...:

"I'm fucking screwed..." Sonic thought.

(_MEANWHILE..._)

Tails and the others are downstairs, and Tails is wondering why Sonic has been upstairs for so long. "Guys, I'll be right back, I'm gonna check on Sonic." Tails says to the others. "Okay Tails." Twilight says to Tails. Tails quickly walks upstairs, and sees Sonic sitting on some sort of fluffy pink pillow thing. "H-hey Tails..." Sonic says nervously. "Hey Sonic, why have you been up here for so long?" Tails asks. "No reason..." Sonic says, himself starting to sweat. That's when, the pillow starts to move, and Sonic falls off it. "GAAAH!" Sonic yells as he hits the ground. "Sonic! You okay?!" Tails exclaims as he runs over to Sonic. Tails reaches Sonic, and looks toward the pink pillow, which reveals itself to be Fluffle Puff! "Sonic? Why were you sitting on Fluffle Puff?" Tails asks Sonic. The blue blur doesn't even need to answer, as the clone Fluffle Puff come, and licks him in the face. "Two Fluffle Puffs!? How did this happen!?" Tails exclaims. Sonic sighs, and gets off the ground. "Well, y-" Sonic begins. The blue blur doesn't even get to finish his sentence, when suddenly, the clone Fluffle Puff's body explodes into nothingness, leaving fur every where. "Help me clean this up and we never speak of this again?" Sonic asks Tails quickly. "Agreed." Tails says quickly. With that said, Sonic and Tails presume to clean up the Fluffle Puff fur, while Fluffle Puff helps by _EATING_ the fur... "SICK!" Sonic yells out, seeing Fluffle Puff eat the clone's fur.

(_30 Minutes later..._)

After cleaning up all the fur, Sonic and Tails, and Fluffle Puff, come downstairs to be greeted by Twilight and Ash. "What took you so long up there?" Ash asks. "Oh, nothing. We certinaly didn't clean anything..." Sonic says nervously, sweating a little bit. "Okay..." Twilight says to Sonic. That's when, there's a knock at the front door of the library. "Please be Eggman..." Sonic thinks as he walks toward the door. Sonic opens up the door, to reveal Eggman, and he seems desperate. "Sonic! You have to help me!" Eggman exclaims. "Let me guess, this is about the Fluffle Puff pony, right?" Sonic asks. "Yes, how did you know?" Eggman asks Sonic. Sonic whistles to the upstairs, and Fluffle Puff runs downstairs, and jumps onto Eggman, causing him and Fluffle Puff to fall on the ground. "There, now can you leave!?" Sonic exclaims. Before Eggman can get up from the ground, Sonic slams the door shut, and smiles at his friends. "Well, that's that!" Sonic exclaims.

(Cue MLP end theme)

* * *

Author: WORST... EPISODE... POST... EVER! Sorry for this episode sucking so badly, hopefully next time, I'll post a better episode. Anyway, this is TheSonicGamer99, signing out. PEACE!


	19. Siblings together again

(Cue Sonic X intro theme)

_(At Eggman's Base)_

We begin at the Egg Tower, in the main computer room a few days after the incident with Fluffle Puff, and Eggman is trying to come up with a new scheme to destroy Sonic and his friends, along with the Mane 6. "GAAAAAAH! Why haven't I thought of anything! EVEN WHEN I DO, SONIC AND HIS MISERABLE FRIENDS ALWAYS FIND A WEAK SPOT IN MY INVENTION!" Eggman yells out in anger. "That's when, Queen Chrysalis comes in the room to see the pissed off Eggman. "You think of a plan yet?" Chrysalis asks Eggman. "No, and when I do, those heroes always find a way to stop it!" Eggman exclaims. "Well, why don't you fight fire with fire?" Chrysalis asks Eggman. That's when, Eggman beams up in excitement with a plan. "I know how to defeat them! I just need a sample of that rainbow pegasus' DNA!" Eggman exclaims.

(_That night in Cloudsdale..._)

We come to Rainbow Dash's house during the middle of the night. Everything is peaceful, until something, or someone sneaks inside the house. The thing proves to be Metal Sonic, and he is trying to get a piece of Rainbow Dash's mane for Eggman's newest creation. The robot sneaks inside Rainbow Dash's room, and sees the pegasus sleeping peacefully. Metal Sonic creeps over to Rainbow Dash, and using his razor sharp fingers, cuts a piece of her mane off. A bad decision. When Metal Sonic turns around, after scanning Rainbow Dash's DNA, the rainbow pegasus wakes up, and sees Metal Sonic. "You've come for a fight, haven't you?" RD asks in annoyance. Metal Sonic turns toward Rainbow Dash, and stretches out his metal claws. Before Metal can hit Rainbow Dash though, the rainbow pegasus rushes at him, and bucks Metal Sonic out of her house, and out of Cloudsdale. "Well, you're done..." RD whispers as Metal Sonic falls from the clouds. After seeing Metal Sonic disappear beneath the clouds, Rainbow Dash goes back to sleep.

(_The Next Day..._)

We are still at Cloudsdale the following morning to see Rainbow Dash asleep peacefully in her bed. That's when, there is a knock at the front door of her house, waking up the rainbow pegasus. "Sonic, I swear to Celestia... If it's you..." RD whispers sleeply as she attempts to get out of her bed. Rainbow Dash makes to the door, and opens it to see an Alicorn. It is a female Alicorn, with a black coat (fur), a light yellow mane, blue pupils, and a cutie mark that strangely resembles Rainbow Dash's cutie mark. Except this one has an light yellow lightning bolt, with an red Emerald in the middle of it. "May I help you? Are you looking for somepony?" RD asks. Instead of saying anything, the alicorn hugs Rainbow Dash. "It's been so long! I haven't seen you in forever!" The Alicorn exclaims. After the hug is over, Rainbow Dash looks at the Alicorn like she is weird or something. "Excuse me, do I know you?" RD asks the Alicorn. "What!? How could you forget me? I'm your younger sister, Light Dash!" The Alicorn informs Rainbow Dash. Now, all Rainbow Dash needed to hear is sister, until she fainted in front of Light Dash. "Rainbow?" LD asks the fainted Rainbow Dash. (Author: LD is short for Light Dash.)

(_That afternoon..._)

We arrive back at Twilight's Library with Sonic, Tails, and Twilight, who have come no closer in finding out were Eggman's hideout is, and where the two Chaos Emeralds, and Elements of Harmony he has are. "ARRRGH! Why can't we just go out and try to find Eggman's base right now?!" Sonic complains. "One reason: If his base is somewhere you could get lost easily, like Everfree Forest, then getting the Chaos Emeralds and Elements of Harmony would be useless." Twilight explains. "But I've been literaily everywhere on this planet, and not once have I gotten lost!" Sonic exclaims. "Sonic, you do know that can all change quite easily..." Tails explains. Before Sonic can argue with Tails and Twilight, there is a knock at the front door of the library. "I got it!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic runs over to the front door of the library, and opens it to Rainbow Dash and... Light Dash. "Hey Rainbow! Who's your friend?" Sonic asks, pointing over to Light Dash. "Sonic, she my sister, Light Dash." RD tells Sonic. At hearing Sonic's name, Light Dash smiles at the blue blur. "So, you're the famous Sonic." LD says to Sonic. "Yep, Sonic's the name, speed's the game." Sonic says to Light Dash. "Say, do you want to race?" LD asks Sonic. "Let me stop you there little sis. Sonic is faster than me, so it's pretty obvious he'll beat you." RD tells Light Dash. "You're just telling me that so I won't race!" LD complains. "Nope, it's true. I beat her to Everfree Forest my first time going there, and I didn't even break a sweat!" Sonic boasts.

Rainbow Dash looks at Sonic in annoyance for bringing up the incident in Everfree Forest. "Why did you bring that up?" RD asks in annoyance. "What? Did you want me to bring up the time we raced in Ghastly Gorge, and I got _EATEN_ by a Quarry Eel?" Sonic argues. "Umm... You do know I'm standing right here, and hearing everything, right?" LD asks, bringing herself into the coversation. Sonic and Rainbow Dash look over at Light Dash, and smile nervously, and Rainbow Dash doing the squeaky smile. "Well, I'm gone!" Sonic exclaims. "Me to!" RD exclaims. The two speedsters take off in two different direction in the library, Sonic heading to the kitchen, and Rainbow Dash heading towards the upstairs. "Wait up!" LD exclaims, quickly following her big sister.

(_Upstairs_)

We see Rainbow Dash, who's actually seems sad at the moment. That's when, Light Dash come up, and sees her sister sad. "Everything alright Rainbow?" LD asks. "No... Go away..." RD says to her sister. "Come on. Talk with me, you can trust you sister." LD says. Rainbow Dash sighs, and tells Light Dash what is bothering her. "I just... Got mad with somepony I really like..." RD explains. "Who is the pony?" LD asks. Rainbow Dash takes a deep breath, admit's to Light Dash who she like. "It's Sonic!" RD admits. "What!" LD gasps. "Yeah, I know right. The pony who's faster than I am I like okay. He isn't even suppoused to be a pegasus right now!" RD cries out, trying to hold back some tears. "Well, if you like Sonic, why don't you ask him out on a date or something?" LD asks Rainbow Dash. "I don't know Light... I mean, I don't even know if he likes me!" RD complains. "That's why y-" LD begins. Suddenly, from outside, an explosion is heard. "That came from outside! Lets go!" RD exclaims. Light Dash nods her head, and the two sibilings head outside to see what troubles they have to face now.

Upon reaching the outside, Rainbow Dash and Light Dash see Sonic, badly bruised and cut. "Sonic! Who did this to you!" RD exclaims, running over to the blue blur. Before Sonic could answer though, an yellow energy ball strikes him in the back, rendering him unconscious. Rainbow Dash looks over to where the energy ball was fired, and sees Metal Sonic, but he hasn't come alone this time. At Metal Sonic's right, is a robot that looks like Rainbow Dash! It is: Metal Rainbow Dash. "YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SONIC!" RD cries out. "Only my orders. My orders were, to kill you and that pesky hedgehog, and retrieve the Elements of Harmony and Chaos Emerald from you possesion." Metal Sonic explains. Rainbow Dash gets into a battle positon, ready to take out Metal Sonic and Metal Rainbow Dash. "Well, you have to get through me if you want the emeralds and elements you tin cans..." RD tells the two metal impostors.

* * *

Boss Bio #7

Names: Metal Sonic/Metal Rainbow Dash

Abilities: Same as Sonic, electric shield boost, black diamond shield./Same as Rainbow Dash's and Metal Sonic's, energy ball.

Bio: They're just, metal versions of Sonic the Hedgehog, and Rainbow Dash...

* * *

(Cue Metal Sonic bossfight music, Sonic 4 episode 2)

Rainbow Dash looks over at Light Dash, then over at Sonic, and then back at her sister. "Light, get Sonic inside, and barricade the library! These metal versions if me and Sonic cannot get inside!" RD tells Light Dash. "But, what about you big sis!?" LD cries. "Don't worry, I've taken out some bots before, this should be no problem." RD says to her sister. But Rainbow Dash's words prove to be wrong, as Metal Rainbow Dash fires an energy ball at Rainbow Dash, and sends the pegasus crashing into the outer wall of the library. "Rainbow!" LD cries. Seemingly distracted by an injured Rainbow Dash, Light Dash leaves herself open for attack by Metal Sonic, who takes the opportunity, and charges toward Light Dash. Light Dash sees Metal Sonic charging towards her, and quickly puts up a force field just as Metal Sonic is inches away from hitting her. Metal Sonic crashes into the force field instead, and gets sent back a few feet. "First, you hurt my sister's crush... Then you attack my SISTER! YOU'LL PAY!" LD yells at the two metal impostors. Light Dash's horn starts to glow, along with Metal Sonic's body. Using her magic, Light Dash slams Metal Sonic into Metal Rainbow Dash, and sends the two of them flying towards a house. The robots crash into the wall of the house, and quickly get up, ready to take down Light Dash, and take the Chaos Emerald and Element of Harmony the heroes have. The two robots start to charge at Light Dash, but it proves futile as Rainbow Dash appears next to Metal Rainbow Dash, and slams her body into her metal impostor. The two of them are slammed into the ground, Rainbow Dash on top of Metal Rainbow Dash. The metal impostor throws Rainbow Dash of its body, and immediately gets back up. Metal Rainbow Dash looks around, hoping to see Metal Sonic doing any better than she is, but unfortunately, nope, Metal Sonic is doing no better. We see Metal Sonic getting shot up by a magic laser attack caused by Light Dash. Seeing this, and not wanting to be destroyed by Rainbow Dash, or her sister, Metal Rainbow Dash escapes. Metal Sonic sees this, and quickly does the same.

(End bossfight music)

After seeing the two metal impostors escape, the two sisters look at each other, and high hoof each other. (Author: High hoofing is just the equivalent of high fiving.) "We did it!" LD exclaims. Then, the two of them remember Sonic, and look at the fainted blue blur. "Lets get him inside." RD says. Light Dash nods her head, and the two of them pick up Sonic, and take him inside the library.

(Cue Sonic X end theme)

* * *

Author: Today's O. C was provided by Wolfy Gamer, with his O. C Light Dash. Okay, that's all for today folks, see ya'll NEXT TIME!


	20. ISLAND ADVENTURE!

(Cue MLP intro theme)

Instead of starting with the heroes, or Eggman and Chrysalis this time, we start at the house of Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Harmonic. Vinyl has found a spell book in the house, and has decided to do a advanced magic: Teleportation. "Vinyl, are sure this is safe?" Octavia asks her roommate. "Aw, don't worry Tavi', this won't end up like the last time you asked if something was safe." Vinyl says. Octavia sighs at Vinyl. "That's what I'm afraid of..." Octavia whispers. Vinyl floats the spell book in front of her face, and flips the pages to the teleportation spell page. "Ah, here we go." Vinyl whispers. Vinyl charges up her horn with magic, and prepares to use an advanced teleportation spell. But, something goes wrong... Her horn starts to glow_RED!_ "Um... Vinyl? Is that suppoused to happen?" Octavia asks, pointing over at Vinyl's horn. By the time the DJ notices what is going on, it's to late. Vinyl's spell works, and teleports her, along with Octavia, out of the house...

(Later...)

We go to deserted island well off into the center of the ocean. We head to the island's edge to see Vinyl and Octavia fainted from what had just happened. That's when, Vinyl wakes up, screaming. After a short scream, she gets a good look at her surroundings. Vinyl sees the beach of the island, and a forest nearby. "An island? How did I get here?" Vinyl thinks. The DJ looks around the ground, thinking she is not alone, and she's right! Octavia is unconscious near her. "Tavi!" Vinyl exclaims. Vinyl goes over to her friend, and shakes her body. This causes Octavia to wake up almost instantly. "Vinyl! Why did you shake me awake!?" Octavia exclaims, quite annoyed. Vinyl points toward the forest, and Octavia sighs at her angrily. "Did I not ask you if this was safe?" Octavia asks Vinyl quite angrily. "Yea, but since we're here, I wanna do something I've wanted to do..." Vinyl tells Octavia. "And wh- Oh no... Don't you dare..." Octavia warns Vinyl. "I'm gonna say it." Vinyl says. "Don't do it!" Octavia exclaims. "We're going on..." Vinyl begins. "VINYL SCRATCH I SWEAR TO CELESTIA IF YOU SAY I-!" Octavia yells. Octavia doesn't even have to finish her sentence when Vinyl says what she wanted. "ISLAND ADVENTURE!" Vinyl yells out. Octavia sighs, both in anger and annoyance. "Shall we?" Vinyl asks, gesturing towards the forest. "So you won't complain..." Octavia whispers to herself. With that said, Vinyl and Octavia go off to explore the forest, unaware a camera was watching them...

(At Eggman's base)

Back at the main computer room of Eggman's base, we see Eggman viewing over footage he took of Vinyl and Octavia on the island. "So... That DJ is all alone with her roommate... I'LL DESTROY THEM THERE!" Eggman yells out. While Eggman is pondering on which robot he will send to destroy Vinyl and Octavia, Queen Chrysalis appears behind him in a flash of light. "Why are you looking at two innocent ponies when we could be destroy that blue rat and his friends!" Chrysalis exclaims. At hearing her, Eggman turns toward Chrysalis and sighs. "That... DJ had helped Sonic before." Eggman explains. Before Chrysalis can retaliate, Eggman comes up with a perfect plan to destroy Vinyl and Octavia...

(At Ponyville...)

We begin back at Ponyville with Sonic and friends, and the Mane 6. They're wondering how they are gonna get to Eggman's base, and retrieve the Chaos Emeralds and Elements of Harmony he has. "Why don't we just head on over there and kick Eggman's flank?" RD suggusts. "Well because, ah don't wanna end up a robot, sugarcube..." Applejack explains. "Aw what!? That's a perfect plan!" RD exclaims. "Applejack is right Rainbow. If we head over there willy nilly, we'll just get oursleves captured by Eggman's and Chrysalis' army. Especially since they have two Elements of Harmony and Chaos Emeralds, and we only have one of each." Twilight explains. Tails crosses his arms, and talks with Twilight. "Then, what do we do?" Tails asks. "Ummm... I DON'T KNOW!" Twilight yells out. "What do you mean, "you don't know" darling?" Rarity asks. "I don't know how we'll sneak into Eggman's base! If we do a direct attack, that'll be suicide. And if we sneak in, we'll be eventually seen, and outnumbered!" Twilight exclaims. Before the rest can argue with Twilight's claim, and shushes them all. "What's wrong Mr. Sonic?" Cream asks. "Anypony hear that?" Sonic asks the others. Everyone becomes quiet for about 30 seconds, until Fluttershy breaks the silence. "Ummm... Why are we being quiet? There is no noise..." Fluttershy tells the others. Sonic looks at the Mane 6 and the rest of his friends, then stomps his hoof on the ground. "Exactly! Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Applejack, come with me. Rest of you guys, stay here." Sonic says to the other heroes. Before anypony can argue, and Sonic runs out, and is quickly followed by Pinkie, Twilight, and Applejack.

The four heroes make it to the house of Vinyl and Octavia, and walks inside. And much to his surprise, it is empty... "I knew it, Vinyl rarely leaves the house. Something must've gone wrong." Sonic says to the others. "Like wha?" Applejack asks. Sonic loos over at Pinkie Pie, and smiles. "Hey Pinkie, do that thing you use to get info out of nowhere." Sonic tells Pinkie. "Oki Doki Loki! (Looks upwards) Hey." Pinkie says to thin air.

* * *

Author: What?

* * *

"Do you know where Vinyl and Octavia are?" Pinkie asks thin air.

* * *

Author: If I say, will you keave me alone for the rest of the episode?

* * *

"Maybe..." Pinkie whispers.

* * *

Author: Oh well, even if I said no, you'd still probably bother me... Anyway, Vinyl and Octavia are on an island in the middle of the ocean. You better hurry though, Eggman has sent a mech there to destroy them.

* * *

"Thanks. (Looks back at her friends.) Vinyl and Octavia are on an island in the middle of the ocean." Pinkie tells the others. "Okay, get ready..." Twilight says as her horn fills up with magic. "Ready for what?" Sonic asks stupidly. When her horn is fully chrarged with magic, Twilight teleports herself, Sonic, Pinkie, and Applejack to the island Vinyl and Octavia are on.

(With Vinyl and Tavi...)

Back with the two musicans, Octavia has had it with Vinyl's antics. So far, Vinyl has accidently hit her with a tree branch, and coconuts, and she has been by nearly everything in the forest of the island. We see Octavia, sitting alone at the island's beach. "Vinyl... Why do you manage to drag me into stupid situations like this. Next thing I know, something is gonna straight up attack me..." Octavia says to herself. That's when, her roommate's voice is heard behind her. "Well, I don't mean to drag you into these things..." the voice says. Octavia turns around, to see a smurking Vinyl Scrath. "Vinyl! How much did you hear?" Octavia asks her roommate nervously. Vinyl sits down next to Octavia, her smurk still there. "All of it. Why did you think I wanna drag you into these things? I never do, and it is not like something will harm us badly." Vinyl tells her roommate. Octavia smiles at Vinyl. "Yeah, you're right about one thing..." Octavia says to Vinyl. Her smile is soon changed to pure fear, and Octavia sees a mech charging towards Vinyl and herself. "Vinyl, look out!" Octavia exclaims. Octavia manages to push Vinyl and herself out of the way of the mech before it runs over where they were sitting. The mech stops, revealing a mechanical bull. Piloting the bull on its head is Dr. Eggman. "Who are you!? Why did you nearly run us over!?" Octavia exclaims. "My name is Dr. Eggman, and I have a bone to pick with your roommate. Move, or I will destroy you as well." Eggman tells Octavia. "Never! Vinyl, run!" Octavia cries.

* * *

Boss Bio #8

Name: Egg Bull

Abilites: That of a bull, missles, laser eyes

Bio; This is just a robo bull. Nothin else.

* * *

(Cue Sonic Rivals 2 bossfight music)

Vinyl and Octavia run from Eggman's robo bull, knowing that niether of them would be able to destroy that robot without a weapon. Eggman quickly charges at the two musicans, hopping to squish them with the shear force of the robot. Knowing that they might be crushed, Vinyl comes up with a plan to save Octavia. "Octy, keep running! I'm gonna distract this metal monster!" Vinyl tells her roommate. Vinyl starts to seperate away from Octavia' side, and she notices this. "Vinyl! What are you doing!?" Octavia exclaims. "Just keep running!" Vinyl exclaims as she runs into the forest. Eggman sees the DJ running into the forest, and quickly chases after her. "VINYL! NO!" Octavia cries.

(End bossfight theme, and cue Savior by Rise Against)

Vinyl continues to run in the forest, Eggman quickly catching up with her. "Uh-oh." Vinyl thinks as Eggman starts to get closer and closer to her. The DJ looks ahead of herself, and sees coconut trees ahead. "This'll be fun..." Vinyl thinks. Vinyl uses her magic, and picks up a bunch of coconuts from the trees, and starts to throw them at the cockpit of the Egg Bull. The coconuts make contact with the cockpit, and do no damage, but prove to be annoying as hell. "GRRRR... STOP THROWING COCONUTS!" Eggman yells at Vinyl. "Okay." Vinyl says to Eggman. The DJ stops thowing coconuts at Eggman, giving him a chance to see that he is about to ram into a giant boulder. "OH FUCK!" Eggman yells out. Not being able to stop his own creation, Eggman's Egg Bull rams straight into the boulder, causing some damage to the robot. Eggman gets his robot away from the boulder, and sees that Vinyl is running once again. "You're not getting away!" Eggman exclaims. The sides of tge Egg Bull open up, and missles start to aim for Vinyl. But fortunately for her, the missles either hit trees, or just crashed on the ground completely dead. "GAAAAH! STUPID FAULTY MISSLES!" Eggman yells out as he bangs on the control panel of the Egg Bull. Eggman continues to chase Vinyl, until he traps her between him and a giant boulder. "Aw shit..." Vinyl whispers as she realizes the situation she's in. "Any last words?" Eggman asks evilly. Before Vinyl can answer, suddenly, a tree comes at Eggman's robot with shear force and speed. "WHAT THE FU-" Eggman yells. The doc doesn't even get to finish his sentence, when the tree hits him with the force of a FUCKING BULLDOZER!

(End Savior by Rise Against, and cue Sonic Rivals 2 boss theme)

This sends the Egg Bull back a few feet, and damages it intensly. Eggman manages to stop the Egg Bull sliding back, and looks around. "WHO DARES STOP THE GREAT DR. EGGMAN!" Eggman yells out into the forest. That is when, Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, and Sonic teleport in front of Vinyl. "Sonic! How did you find me?" Vinyl asks Sonic. "You can thank Pinkie. But, where's Octavia?" Sonic asks. "I left her on the beach of the island!" Vinyl exclaims. Sonic looks over at Applejack. "Applejack, take Vinyl and go find Octavia. Twilight, Pinkie, and myself will take care of Egghead here." Sonic tells Applejack. Applejack nods her head, and she and Vinyl run off to find Octavia. "Looks like it is just us, Egghead." Sonic says to Eggman. "You little... DIE!" Eggman yells at the heroes. The Egg Bull's eyes start to glow a dark red, then, it shoots lasers at Sonic and co. "Woah! Calm down Eggman!" Sonic exclaims as he barely manages to jump out of the way of the laser beam. Knowing the trouble they're in, Pinkie pulls out her Party Cannon out of thin air, and checks its ammo.

No ammo...

Sonic looks over at Pinkie Pie and her Party Cannon, and frowns. "Why aren't you firing that thing!?" Sonic exclaims. "I'm out of ammo!" Pinkie tells Sonic. At hearing that, Sonic curls up into ball, and does the craziest thing. He goes _INSIDE _ the Party Cannon. "FIRE!" Sonic yells from inside the cannon. "Okai doki!" Pinkie agrees. Pinkie fires the Party Cannon, and sends Sonic at the speed of sound directly at the Egg Cannon. "NOOOOOOO!" Eggman yells as Sonic cuts the Egg Bull in half. The Egg Bull explodes, sending Eggman flying off the island, and into the middle of the Equestrian ocean. "Well, that was easy enough." Sonic says as he lands back on the ground. With that said, Sonic and the others run off to the beach of the island to meet up with Applejack, Vinyl, and Octavia.

(Minutes later...)

Upon reaching the beach of the island, Sonic and the two other ponies see Applejack with the two musicans. "Guys! Over here!" Sonic calls out. The others see Sonic, Twilight, and Pinke, and head over to them. "So, was Eggman any trouble?" Applejack asks. "Pfffft! He was as easy as ever." Sonic says to the others. "You had Pinkie shoof you out of a cannon..." Twilight says to Sonic. "Hey! That is what made it easy!" Sonic exclaims. Twilight sighs, and puts her front left hoof on her forehead. "Lets just go home..." Twilight says. Twilight charges up her horn with magic, and teleports everypony back to Ponyville.

(Cue MLP end theme)


	21. Important! Please read!

**Author:Well... Sorry folks, thanks to one sucky ass review, I'm gonna stop doing Sonic Elemental X... Anyway...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**KIDDING! Just, it looks like I'm gonna move up the destruction of Eggman's base to next episode. Only reason I'm doing this is because I am kinda on a tight sechduale since I want Sonic back to his normal form before the Heart and Hooves day special around Christmas time. Anyway, next time, Sonic and co. finally make a charge at Eggman's base, and Sonic gets his original body back! This is TheSonicGamer99 signing out, Toodles.**


	22. Beating Eggman Pt 1

(Cue Sonic X intro theme)

(At Eggman's Base...)

At the main computer room of the Egg Tower, we see Eggman and Queen Chrysalis. Both of them are annoyed at Sonic's most recent win, and are trying to come up with a plan to destroy the blue menace. "That hedgehog and his friends are really starting to become a thorn in my side..." Chrysalis growls. "Now you know how I feel every time that annoying hero stops me!" Eggman exclaims. "Yeah, yeah... But now, how can we get the Chaos Emeralds and Elements of Harmony away from Sonic and his annoying friends? It's not like we can capture one of them, and hold the hero for ransom." Chrysalis explains. At hearing the idea Chrysalis came up with, Eggman smirks evilly. "Or maybe we can..." Eggman whispers.

(_Early the next morning..._)_  
_

We arrive back at Twilight's Library, and see Sonic peacefully sleeping on one of the bookshelves. Well, that is, when he suddenly wakes up with a sharp pain going through his head. "GAAAAAH!" Sonic yells out as he touches his head in pain. As the pain is going through his head, Sonic is hearing a female voice in his thoughts. It says:

_I'm sorry, Sonic Storm._

When the pain finally subsides, the voice in his head is gone, and Sonic looks around. "What happened to me? And who's Sonic Storm?" Sonic thinks. The blue blur jumps off the bookshelf, and lands on the ground. He heads upstairs to see if Twilight can explain what happened to him, but when the blue blur had gotten upstairs, all he saw was Tails asleep, and a weird small yellow TV next to the fox. Sonic heads over to Tails, and the TV, and shakes Tails awake. "I'm awake! Huh? Sonic, why are you up here?" Tails asks sleepily. "I was looking for Twilight, when I noticed this TV near you buddy." Sonic explains. Sonic reaches over to the on button on the TV, and it turns on, revealing the face of Dr. Eggman! "Eggman!" Sonic and Tails cry out. Knowing this is a recorded message, the two friends listen to what Eggy has to say. "Hello my annoying enemy. If you are hearing this, then congratulations! You've discovered that I had taken your pony friends back to my base to be robotizied!" The recorded Eggman exclaims. At hearing the doc, Sonic started to get mad...

And I mean, _REALLY MAD._

He was about to punch the recorded Eggman, when the recording started to talk again. "If you ever want to see them again, meet me alone at my base at the dragon cave in one hour, and bring the Chaos Emerald, and Element of Harmony in your possession. If you do not. comply, you know what will happen..." The recorded Eggman warns Sonic. With the recording done, the TV turns off, and explodes in Sonic's and Tails' face. After dusting off the soot from the explosion, Sonic and Tails look at each other. "What do we do now Sonic? You won't be able to fight Eggman and Queen Chrysalis on your own!" Tails cries out. "I know buddy. Alright, here's what I want you to do, get Knuckles, Blaze, Lighting Striker, and Light Dash over here in the library. I will explain the plan, when I think of one that is." Sonic tells Tails. Tails nods his head, and heads out to get the others.

(_Half an hour later..._)

After a long search for some of the other heroes, Tails arrives with Blaze, Light Dash, Knuckles, and Lightning Striker, and they see Sonic with Ash. "Good job buddy." Sonic says, giving Tails his signature thumbs up with his left hoof. "No prob." Tails says, giving Sonic a thumbs up. The two of them look at the gathered heroes, and Sonic starts to talk with them. "You all know why you're here?" Sonic asks. "Yea, Tails explained it on the way." Lighting says to Sonic. "Yea! But what gave Eggman the right to take my sister!" LD cries. "Don't worry, you all will be able to give Eggman a piece of your mind." Sonic explains. " (Scoffs) Yeah, and how do we do that Sonic? It's not like you came up with a plan or anything." Knuckles says. "That's where you're wrong Knucklehead." Sonic says, smirking. Blaze smiles at Sonic's confidence, and crosses her arms. "Yeah, and what's the plan?" Blaze asks. "Alright, here's what we do. Tails, you, Light, and Knuckles will try to find were Eggman is keeping the Mane 6 captive." Sonic tells Tails. "Got it." Knuckles says. "Meanwhile, _I_ will lead Blaze and Lightning Striker to try and find the Chaos Emeralds and Elements of Harmony Eggman and Queen Chrysalis have." Ash explains. "Nice!" Lightning exclaims. "Alright, now that we know what we have to do, lets split." Sonic tells the others. Everyone, except Sonic, nod their heads, and head out to Eggman's base.

(_LATER..._)

After a few minutes, Sonic has finally made it to the front entrance of Eggman's base, where the doc is waiting for him. "You came alone. Just as I said." Eggman says to Sonic. "Yes, I didn't want you harming my friends again." Sonic says, a hint of anger in his voice. "Excellent, follow me inside, and I will take you to your... Friends." Eggman tells Sonic. Eggman opens up his base, and walks inside, and he is quickly followed by Sonic. While the two of them are walking though, Sonic couldn't really stop thinking of why Eggman paused in the middle of his sentence. Little did the blue pegasus know, that Eggman was leading him straight into a trap...

(_Meanwhile..._)

About a mile outside the base, the rest of the heroes were waiting for Eggman to lead Sonic inside his base, so that they could make a rescue attempt. At seeing the blue blur enter the base, the heroes split into their respective teams, and headed for the base.

(_In the base..._)

Eggman was continuing to lead Sonic through his base. While following the doc though, Sonic couldn't help but look around. He saw white swatbots guarding every door in the base. But what caught Sonic's eye though, is that three swatbots were guarding a door marked with an image of the doc. "That must be where Eggman is keeping the others." Sonic thinks as he sees the door. After that, Sonic continues to look straight ahead again, like nothing had ever happened, until Eggman stopped at a door. The door opened, and Sonic and Eggman walked inside.

(_With the others..._)

After entering the base, the heroes were met with slight resistance from some swatbots and Egg Pawns, but they were no trouble. After defeating the bots, the heroes split into their two groups, hoping to find what they were looking for. We meet up with the team Tails is leading, and they've just defeated the three bots guarding the door with Eggman's face on it. "Well, here we go." LD whispers. The three of them enter the room, and sure enough, they find the Mane 6 chained up against the wall. "Guys! We're here to rescue you!" LD calls out. Applejack scoffs, then smiles at the others. "Well it's about time! Ah am gettin pretty bored just hangin around." Applejack says. Light Dash and the others get busy freeing the others, until all five of the Mane 6 are free...

Wait, FIVE!?

The heroes notice that Rainbow Dash is nowhere to be found! "Where's my sister!?" LD cries. "Ummm... Eggman took her somewhere else in the base... We don't know where she is." Fluttershy says to the others. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets find her!" Pinkie exclaims. The heroes run out the room they're in, and hurry through the base, hoping to find Rainbow Dash. Unfortunately though, they do not know the fate she was given by Dr. Eggman...

(_With Sonic and Eggman_)

After entering the room they just did, Sonic and the doc see the room is barely lit. "Hey, what's going on here?" Sonic asks, walking into the room. Then, as quick as a flash, Eggman runs out the room, and seals Sonic inside! "HEY!" Sonic yells out, banging against the closed door. Things were about to get worse, as the light in the room fully turned on, and the blue blur turned around. What he saw made him smirk. It was Metal Rainbow Dash, a easily taken out bot. "Really? This mech again? This'll be a piece of cake." Sonic says aloud. That's when, Eggman's voice echoes into the room. "Really? Heh, but the thing is, this isn't Metal Rainbow Dash... This is your friend, Rainbow, robotizied! Meet: MECHA RAINBOW DASH!" Eggman yells out. "What!?" Sonic exclaims. "That's right you misrable little rodent! You must fight her, if you want to save her! HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!" Eggman laughs. Even though he does not want to fight her, Sonic gets ready to fight Mecha Rainbow Dash in the most emotional battle of his life...

* * *

**Author: Yeah, Sonic has to fight a robotizied Rainbow Dash! But it looks like the fight will have to take place in the next episode of Sonic Elemental X..., and Sonic will be getting his body back. While on that topic, I have a question for the OC owner of Ash the Hedgehog. Do you want him back with his original body, yes or no? Other than that, this is TheSonicGamer99 signing out, PEACE!**


	23. Beating Eggman pt 2

Narration from Rainbow Dash:

RD: Hey Everypony, Rainbow Dash here! Last time on Sonic Elemental X, my friends and I were captured by Dr. Eggman and Queen Chrysalis! Sonic and his friends, along with some of the other ponies had come together for a rescue mission, which proved futile, as Sonic was thrust into one of the doc's traps, an now he has to fight me! Can he win? Find out in this chapter of Sonic Elemental X. I really hope Sonic doesn't end up killing me...

* * *

(Cue Sonic X intro theme)

(With Ash and his team...)

Ash and the heroes he is leading have finally found the room where the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony Eggman has are being held. Upon entering the room, they see somepony guarding the machine holding the powerful items. That pony, is Queen Chrysalis, and she is the healing armor again. "Chrysalis! You are guarding the emeralds and elements huh?" Ash asks. "Yes, and I will never give them to you heroes!" Chrysalis exclaims. The heroes get into battle position, ready to defeat Queen Chrysalis. "Guess we'll see about that." Blaze says.

* * *

Boss Bio #9

Robotic Armor Queen Chrysalis/Mecha Rainbow Dash

Bios and Attacks: You already know. Mecha Rainbow Dash still has the same attacks as the original Metal Rainbow Dash...

* * *

**Author: **I will constantly switch bosses, since the fight with Mecha Rainbow Dash and Robotic Armor Queen Chrysalis are happening in two different areas at the same time. Also, I will start on that boss where I left off before I switched.

* * *

(With Sonic)

Mecha Rainbow Dash charged at the blue blur, but he simply side stepped out of the way, causing the robotzied pony to crash into a nearby wall. "Rainbow! Stop this! This isn't you!" Sonic cries out. The robo doesn't listen, instead, she turns toward Sonic, and attempts to buck him in the face...

* * *

(With Ash and the others)

Blaze was the first to attack as she launched two fireballs at Queen Chrysalis. Both had made contact, but caused little to no damage to her, or her armor. "HA,HA,HA,HA! Do you realize that you cannot defeat me with this armor!?" Chrysalis exclaims. "Yeah right! I beat you easily with help, this shouldn't be a problem!" Ash shoots back. "We'll see about that." Chrysalis says menacingly. The armor opens up, and missiles shoot at our heroes...

* * *

Sonic easily avoids the hit to the face, and retaliates by regrettingly hitting Mecha Rainbow with a small amount of force. This attack sends Mecha Rainbow Dash back a foot or two, but doesn't really cause any damage to the bot. Noticing this through a camera he placed in the room, Eggman speaks through a loudspeaker that's also in the room Sonic and Rainbow Dash are fighting. "What's the matter hedgehog? You aren't this weak against my other robots." Eggman says, mocking the blue blur. "SHUT UP EGGMAN! SO HELP ME, WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING ROOM, I W-!" Sonic yells out. The blue blur doesn't even get to finish his sentence, when he gets shot with an energy ball straight in the face. This causes him to be sent flying, and crashing towards another part of the wall surrounding the room he's in...

* * *

The missiles attempt to home into the heroes, but are shot down by Blaze's fireballs, and Ash's aura spheres. "Gah! Why won't you give up already!? You heroes are no match for me!" Chrysalis exclaims "Shut up!" Lightning shoots back. Blaze attempts to shoot fireballs at Chrysalis, but they are simply stopped by a quickly thought shield spell. "Time for me to finish this..." Chrysalis whispers. Chrysalis charges up her horn with magic, and it seemed to be the end of the heroes...

* * *

Upon crashing into the wall Sonic had dropped two items hidden inside his mane, the green Chaos Emerald, and Rainbow's Element of Harmony! Seeing this, Eggman smile evilly. "Good! Now, Mecha Rainbow Dash, retrieve the Chaos Emerald and element!" Eggman exclaims. The robotizied Rainbow Dash listens to Eggman, and heads over to the two items. Before she can pick them up though, Mecha Rainbow Dash feels a strange energy hop from the Element of Loyalty, and into her body. Upon feeling this, Rainbow gets her own free will back, even though she is trapped within a robot body. "Wh-what happened?" RD thinks. She looks around, and finally sees an injured Sonic, and the green Chaos Emerald with the Element of Loyalty! "Sonic!" RD cries out. She quickly goes over to Sonic's side to check on him, much to Dr. Eggman's dismay...

* * *

Just before Queen Chrysalis could fire her magic attack at Ash and the others, a _LEGIT_ cannonball struck her in the side, sending her towards the container which held the Chaos Emeralds, and Elements of Harmony Eggman had. The heroes turn to where the cannonball had come from, and see five of the Mane 6, along with Tails, Knuckles, and Light Dash. "Guys, thanks! came just in the knick of time!" Lightning exclaims. "No problem. Now, lets finish this queen." Twilight says. As the heroes go over to Queen Chrysalis, they notice her body armor, along with the machine that held the emeralds and the elements, was completely destroyed! And the worst part, the emeralds and elements were nowhere to be found! "Where did ya put the elements an the emeralds Queen Chrysalis?" Applejack asks angrily. Chrysalis spat out a little blood from her mouth, and smiled at the heroes. "Eggman has them you fools! Now he'll destroy you all! HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!" Chrysalis laughs. Before the final blow could be struck to kill Chrysalis, she disappears in a flash of green light. "We better find Sonic." Tails says. With that, the rest of the heroes go off to find Sonic and Rainbow Dash...

* * *

Seeing Rainbow Dash care for his menace once again, infuriates Eggman, and he slams against the controls of a robot he got in just in case something happened. Then, through the speaker in the room, Sonic and Rainbow Dash hear Eggman's voice. "Finish off that blue menace, my slave!" Eggman exclaims. "No way! Sonic's my friend Egghead, and I'll never kill him!" RD shoots back. At hearing Rainbow, Eggman gets more mad then he already is, and slams against his control panel once again. "THAT'S IT! NOW YOU ALL DIE!" Eggman yells out. Another door in the room opens up, and Rainbow Dash flies over to it, while carrying a weakened Sonic, thinking that is a way out...

She is so wrong...

Upon entering the next room, Rainbow Dash gets encountered by a giant robot, piloted by non-other than Eggman! "Eggman! You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Sonic asks weakly, seeing the robot. "Shut up you blue menace! Besides, you're in no position to demand anything! Now, you shall all die!" Eggman exclaims. Sonic gets away from Rainbow Dash, and weakly stands up to battle. "We-we'll see about that..." Sonic stammers.

* * *

Boss Bio #10

Name: Egg Giant

Attacks: Missles, regular punching and kicking.

Bio: This is just the same bot Sonic faced before the destruction of the Egg Tower in Sonic X

* * *

(Cue Sonic Heroes, Egg Emperor theme)

The blue blur attempted to homing attack Eggman's cockpit, only to swatted away like a fly from on of the Egg Giant's hands. The blue pegasus is sent flying into a wall, and causes a small crater upon impact. "Th-that the best you got?" Sonic stammers weakly, his front left leg bleeding. Seeing this, Rainbow Dash is now truely worried for the blue hero, and she quickly flies over to him. "Sonic! You're in no condition to fight!" RD cries out, tears starting to form from within her robotic shell. (**Author**: Hey, I know for a fact that the real body of a robotizied person is still within their robotic self!) Sonic smirked at Rainbow Dash weakly. "I still need to protect my friends, don't I?..." Sonic asks. "Yeah! But that doesn't mean you should kill yourself!" RD exclaims. Then before could Sonic or Rainbow could react, the giant hand from the Egg Giant came down...

AND SQUASHED THEM!?

"FINALLY! After almost 20 long years, I have defeated Sonic the Hedgehog! HO,HO,HO,HO,HO,HO!" Eggman laughs out. Eggman lifted the Egg Giant's arm, hoping to see his enemy flattened, but what he saw, surpirsed him... The mad doctor saw Rainbow Dash, her mecha body parts spread out from where the Egg Giant's hand hit, and saw that she had saved Sonic from death. She though, was not so lucky, as Rainbow was barely breathing, and she had some major cuts near her flank. "Y-you will never win! Dr. Eggman..." RD says weakly with what's left of her breath. "Fool! You have only postponed the inevitable! Now you will all die!" Eggman exclaims. The Egg Giant's hand was coming down, and Sonic and Rainbow Dash could do nothing about it...

Or so it seems...

Sonic saw the heroic action Rainbow Dash did, and saw she was on the brink of death. This pissed him off, and I mean_ REALLY PISSED HIM OFF_! Sonic jumped away from Rainbow, a black aura now surrounding the blue blur. "IF YOU WANT HER, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!" Sonic yelled out in anger. His eyes had disappeared, only leaving the white, and his coat and mane had become a full black. He was now, Dark Sonic. (**Author**: Didn't see that coming, did ya?) Dark Sonic curled up into a ball, and sliced off the left arm of the Egg Giant that was coming after Rainbow. Seeing this, Eggman cringed in horror, as he was about to be beaten by his blue rival once again. But that was not all... When the left arm fell off the Egg Giant, Dark Sonic saw was powering the bot:

Two of the Chaos Emeralds, and two Elements of Harmony! (**Author**: The two Elements of Harmony are Fluttershy's and Applejack's, while the two Chaos Emeralds are the red and cyan ones)

"Now I know what to aim for..." Dark Sonic whispers. The dark blur slams into the power core, grabbing the two Elements of Harmony, and two Chaos Emeralds, and come out the other side of the bot, cutting it in half.

(End Egg Emperor theme)

After doing so, Sonic transforms back to normal, and lands back on the ground. He faces Eggman, and smirks. "You give up?" Sonic asks. Eggman comes out of the wreckage, and coughs. "You think this is over!? You may have beat me today, but good luck escaping my base!" Eggman exclaims. The mad doctor presses a button on his Egg Mobile, before teleporting away from the room. Then, the worst happened... An alarm went off in Eggman's base, along with a timer count. "Uh-oh, if I didn't know better, Eggman is going to blow this place sky high, and not in a good way..." Sonic thinks. The blue blur quickly picks up the Elements of Harmony, and Chaos Emeralds on the ground, then quickly picks up Rainbow Dash, bridal style. "Time to go!" Sonic exclaims. The blue blur runs out of the room he and Rainbow Dash are in, hoping to find the others... Fortunately enough, the second he runs out the room, he nearly crashes into his friends! "Guys! Thank goodness we found you! Now, lets get out of here!" Sonic cries out. The blue blur puts down Rainbow Dash, and raises the green Chaos Emerald high into the air before crying out two famous words: "CHAOS CONTROL" Sonic yells out. And with a flash of light, the heroes escape the Egg Tower, just seconds before it explodes...

(Back at Ponyville)

We arrive inside Twilight's Library, where we see an anxious Mane 6, along with Sonic's friends. We see the blue blur standing inside a circle, surrounded by the three Chaos Emeralds they currently have. "You ready Sonic?" Tails asks. "Ready as I'll ever be buddy." Sonic says. Tails nods his head. "Alright... CHAOS TRANSFORM!" Tails yells out. A bright light consumes the blue pegasus, and when it is over Sonic is now back to his original body. "It... Worked..." Sonic whispers to himself, sighing slightly. Tails manages to see this, and goes over to his best friend. "Sonic, don't worry. I read in the Chaos Book, after you are affected by Chaos Transform, the user can transform back to what they were, as long as he or she has a Power Ring." Tails whispers into Sonic's ear. Sonic smiles at his friend, then looks over at Rainbow Dash, who is still unconscious, and hurt. "Time we fix you up..." Sonic whispers. Sonic grabs Rainbow, and places her in the middle of the circle with the Chaos Emeralds, before saying two words: "CHAOS HEALER!" Sonic yells out. A bright light consumes the pegasus, and when it disappears, everybody, and everypony, is surprised at the outcome... No longer is a cyan pegasus there unconscious, but instead, there's a female cyan hedgehog! The face still looked like Rainbow Dash', the mane, tail and wings of her still there, unchanged. But she had two legs instead of four, and her hands were covered by white gloves. Rainbow is wearing a white shirt, that's slightly showing her stomach, blue jeans, and cyan boots.

"Rainbow? What happened to her?" Twilight asks. Sonic just shrugs. "I don't know, lets just hope she doesn't freak out from the transformation." Sonic explains, trying to hold back his blushing. Rainbow Dash wakes up moments later, and looks around. "What happened...?" RD asks aloud. Everyone just stares at her, creeping Rainbow out. "Oooookay then... Where the heck am I?" RD asks. Everyone continues to stare at Rainbow Dash in silence, until Sonic decides to finally break the silence. "Ummm, Rainbo, you're a hedgehog now..." Sonic says nervously. At hearing this, Rainbow's eyes widen in fear, and she quickly flies towards a nearby mirror to see herself. At seeing herself, Rainbow keeps touching herself, and pinching herself, believing this is all a dream. All the while though, Sonic and the rest of the Mane 6 stare at her once again. "How did this happen?" RD asks.

(One explanation later) (Author: I jut wann finish this episode...)

After the explanation of the transformation, and how to revert from one to the other, Rainbow smiles at the others. "Thanks for the info." RD says. Rainbow Dash looks over to Sonic, and smiles at him devilishly. "And as for you... We have something to settle..." RD says to Sonic. At realizing what Rainbow Dash is talking about, Sonic smiles at the challange given. "You're on!" Sonic exclaims.

(Sonic X end theme)

* * *

Author: Sonic and co., and the Mane 6 may have beaten Eggman and Chrysalis, but they'll return... Like always... Anyway, review, follow, and fave this story, and I'll see you guys on the next episode of: Sonic Elemental X!


	24. Hearts Warming Eve special pt 1

(Cue MLP intro theme)

It has been about two weeks after Sonic and co. have defeated Dr. Eggman, and Queen Chrysalis, and wouldn't you know it, it's a day before Hearts and Hooves Day! We head to Ponyville, and visit Sonic's friends, and the Mane 6 at Twilight's Library, which is decorated in dedication to Hearts and Hooves Day. Everything, except a tree. "So, are we all prepared for Hearts and Hooves Day?" Twilight asks. "Yep! Everything is put up, except the tree." Applejack says. (Author: I know for a FACT, that there is a tree decoration for Hearts and Hooves Day, just like Christmas. But if I'm wrong, I don't give a shit.)

At hearing Applejack, Twilight's eyes grow big in fear.

"What! How could I have forgot the tree!?" Twilight cries out. "Twilight, it's just a tree, don't worry." Blaze says. Twilight stares over at Blaze, her left eye now twitching. "Don't worry? DON'T WORRY!? I need everything to be perfect! And it is only a day before Hearts and Hooves Day! How will we get a tree on time!?" Twilight cries. At hearing the possible challange, Sonic and Rainbow Dash smile. "You need a tree, huh? We'll get it." Sonic says. Twilight turns toward Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "You will? How?" Twilight asks. "Twily, you're looking at the two fastest creatures on the planet, how will we not get the tree on time?" RD asks. Before Sonic and Rainbow Dash can run out, Spike suddenly blows out his green flames, and a scroll lands on the table. "Hold on guys." Twilight says, lifting the scroll. Sonic and Rainbow Dash, obviously annoyed now, look over at Twilight. "What does the scroll say?" Sonic asks. Twilight opens up the scroll, and reads it over, before reading it to the others.

Dear my faithful student, Twilight, and her friends,

You are invited to the Grand Galloping Gala for a Hearts and Hooves Day celebration. Make sure to wear something formal to the event, or else my guards might not let you in. The celebration begins at tonight at 8 PM, sharp. Make sure to be there.

Signed, Princess Celestia.

At hearing the word formal, Sonic and Rainbow Dash sigh in annoyance. If it's one thing the two speedsters hate doing, it's getting formal. "Do we really have to be formal for this event Twily? You know I don't like wearing those girly dresses." RD complains. "It won't be that bad Rainbow. Now lets go to my boutique, and lets see if we can't get you in a good dress." Rarity says, pointing at Rainbow Dash. (Author: Let me guess, I suck at doing Rarity, right? Sorry about that.) The two speedsters sigh again, and they head out to Rarity's Botique.

(Meanwhile...)

We head to the dragon cave, were Eggman's base, the Egg Fortress (Author: I now know the name of Egghead's original fortress...) once stood. Heading inside, we see a _GIANT SHIP_ with drills on the front and the sides of it. Once inside the ship, we see Eggman and Queen Chrysalis at the main cockpit of the ship. Along with them, are two new robots, a red circular one, and a square yellow one. Their names, Orbot and Cubot. "Orbot! Cubot! Is the Egg Fortress mk ll ready to be activated?" Eggman asks his two henchmen. "Yes sir!" Cubot says in a slightly annoying voice. "Good. Now, lets head to Canterlot! I have a certain surprise for the two princesses..." Eggman whispers. With a push of a button, the Egg Fortress Mk ll activates, and gets piloted straight towards the Grand Galloping Gala...

(At Rarity's Boutique...)

With the others, everypony and everybody has gotten dressed to go to the Galloping Gala. (Author: Five of the Mane 6 are wearing what the originally wore for the episode they went to the Galloping Gala. AND I KNOW FOR A FACT ALL OF THE MANE SIX WENT TO THE GALA!) As for Sonic's friends, Shadow hasn't decided to come, Knuckles is gone, Tails is wearing a bow tie, Amy is wearing what she usually wears, and Blaze is wearing what she usually wears as well. All they have to do now, is wait for Rarity to prepare Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "Hurry up Rarity, it's almost 8:00!" Twilight calls out within the boutique. "Fashion cannot be rushed my dear! I am almost done with Rainbow's dress though!" Rarity calls back. Twilight heavily sighs at what Rarity had just said, and is really annoyed she is taking her time. About a minute later though, Rainbow Dash appears with a, well if you guessed, a rainbow type dress on. Thankfully, the dress is not poofy, and Rainbow for once, has her mane tied up into a ponytail by a red lightning bolt shaped hair clip (Author: Not a pony's tail...) "Man, why do I have to look like this..." RD sighs, shaking the ponytail back to her original mane. "Don't complain Rainbow. We all had to get ready for the Galloping Gala, just like you." Fluttershy says.

Rainbow Dash sighs once again. And now all they have to do, is wait for Sonic and Rarity. At about 7:50 PM, Sonic and Rarity have come up to the group. (Author: Final note, again Rarity is wearing what she wore when she originally went to the Grand Galloping Gala.) As for Sonic, he is just wearing the typical black and white tuxedo, and he is in his pegasus form. At seeing the blue blur, Rainbow Dash couldn't help but stare at him, until Tails snapped his fingers in front of her face, breaking the rainbow pony out of the staring trance. "You okay Rainbow? You seemed like you were in a trance or something." Tails says. Rainbow laughs nervously before answering the two-tailed fox. "I-I'm okay Tails. What makes you think I'm not?" RD says nervously. "Oh nothing, you were just staring at me." Sonic says. "Alright! Can we go!" RD exclaims. Sonic and the others look at Rainbow weirdly for a second, and shrug off what just happened before heading towards the Galloping Gala.

(Later, at the Gala)

Everypony seems to be having fun at the Hearts and Hooves Day celebration. Everypony, except Sonic and Rainbow Dash. The two speedsters hate doing anything slow, especially slow dancing. We see Sonic messing with a Power Ring he hid in his mane, and is transforming from hedgehog form to his pegasus form over...

And over...

And over...

And over...

And over...

And over again!

Nopony was paying attention to this, until Twilight had noticed his multiple transforming, and walked over to the blue blur. "Is everything alright Sonic?" Twilight asks, catching the blue blur off guard, causing him to drop his Power Ring on the floor, and stay as his hedgehog form. "Oh! Hi Twilight!" Sonic exclaims, trying to play it cool. "Sonic, are you alright?" Twilight asks, repeating her question. "Yeah, just a bit bored." Sonic says. "How are you bored? This is a great celebration!" Twilight exclaims. "I know. It j-" Sonic says. E blue blur doesn't even finish his sentence, when suddenly, two mechanical claws burst through the roof of the Galloping Gala, and grabs two ponies...

Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna!

"Princess Luna! Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaims, seeing the two mechanical arms retreat. After they have retreated, a small letter floats down from the hole in the roof, and lands on Sonic's lap. Sonic looks at the letter, and sees the seal. The seal of the letter, is non-other than the logo of Eggman! "Eggman..." Sonic whispers. The blue blur opens the letter, and reads it aloud.

Hello my enemy. You may be wondering why I have captured the two rulers of Equestria, and the answer is simple: I WANT THE CHAOS EMERALDS AND ELEMENTS OF HARMONY! Meet me, alone, with the emeralds and elements in one hour at Manehatten Bay. No tricks, and don't be late, or else the princesses will be robotisized!

Regards, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik.

Finishing the letter, Sonic crumples it up in anger, in realization what he has to do... Alone. "What are you gonna do Sonic?" Twilight asks. "What do you think? I'm gonna confront Eggman, by myself." Sonic says. "Are you crazy!? How can you take on an army of robots, and Changelings all by yourself!?" Twilight exclaims. Sonic chuckles a bit under his breath. "Don't worry, I have a plan. Do not follow me." Sonic tells Twilight. Twilight nods her head, and Sonic runs off to get the Elements of Harmony, and Chaos Emeralds he has.

* * *

Author: I'm cruel. After I let Rainbow and the rest of the Mane 6 get captured last time, I have the princesses captured! Next time, you'll see if Sonic will prevail in defeating Eggman once again! This is TheSonicGamer99 signing out, PEACE!


	25. Hearts Warming Eve special pt 2

(Cue Sonic X intro theme)

We arrive at Manehatten Bay, which is of course is near the ocean, and see Eggman in his Egg Breaker mech (Author: From the game, Shadow the Hedgehog). But that's not all. Behind the doc, in the air, is the Egg Fortress mk ll. "Where is that miserable little rodent?!" Eggman exclaims in anger. The mad doc checks the time.

11:55 PM.

"In five minutes, I will have the princesses robotisized if that hedgehog doesn't show up!" Eggman thinks to himself. Then, as if on cue, Sonic the Hedgehog appears in front of the Egg Breaker mech. "You miss me Egghead?" Sonic asks, doing a one finger wave. "Ah... Sonic. Now, before I have the pleasure of collecting the Chaos Emeralds and Elements of Harmony from you, I'LL HAVE THE PLEASURE OF KILLING YOU!" Eggman yells out, getting ready to kill Sonic. "Hey! I thought you just wanted the elements and emeralds!?" Sonic exclaims. The Egg Breaker's spike ball slams down towards Sonic, but the blue blur manages to jump out of the way of it. "Well, I lied. After I kill you, and collect your Chaos Emeralds, and Elements of Harmony, I will robotisize Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna! Then, I will rule over Equestria, and eventually Mobius as well!" Eggman exclaims, looking over at the blue hedgehog. Eggman sees the three Chaos Emeralds, and three Elements of Harmony Sonic brought circle around the hedgehog. The Chaos Emeralds fade into Sonic's body, making him a cyan color. While the Elements of Harmony go on Sonic's chest, and arms, and become this golden knight armor. "Looks like I'll have to stop you once again Robuttnik." Sonic says, getting ready to fight Eggman.

* * *

Author: Sonic is able to use the Elements of Harmony? Very interesting... You'll find out why he is able to that later, but now, BOSSFIGHT TIME!

* * *

Boss Bio #11

Name: Egg Breaker/Egg Fortress Mk ll

Egg Breaker Attacks: Same as they were in the Shadow the Hedgehog game, missiles, lasers, a special attack which I will not mention...

Egg Fortress Mk ll Attacks: It's a battleship! What attacks do you think it has? If ya don't know, missiles, guns, bombs.

Egg Breaker Bio: Bossfight that was used back in Shadow the Hedgehog, except with my own little touch...

Egg Fortress Mk ll Bio: The same ship used back in Sonic X.

* * *

(Cue Sonic Colors Bossfight theme)

Eggman opened up he chest compartment of the Egg Breaker, and missiles came out of it, and aimed for Sonic. The blue blur simply runs across the Manehatten Bay, until he gets hit square in the chest by one. "ARGH!" Sonic yells out as the missile explodes. The missile does hurt Sonic, but not to much, and it does send him back near the edge of the bay near the water. "Uh-oh..." Sonic thinks, trying to keep his footing near the edge. The Egg Breaker starts to close in the hedgehog, and aims its spike ball arm at him. "SPIKE BALL BARRAGE!" Eggman yells out as he presses a button in his Egg Mobile. Spike balls start shooting from the Egg Breakers spike ball arm, and Sonic tries his best to avoid them. Unfortunately, one of them does his Sonic, and the spike ball somehow grabs the hedgehog, and it reattaches to the Egg Breaker. "My, my, my... Look what I have here." Eggman says, gesturing to Sonic. The blue blur attempts to break out of the spike ball, to no avail. "It's no use hedgehog! This spike ball is unbreakable! Any last words before I crush you into nothing?" Eggman asks, ready to press another button. Sonic just stays silent, when suddenly the left arm armor of the Elemental Armor (Author: Calling it that!) breaks off Sonic's arm, and disappears. Worst of all, that was the Element of Loyalty, which only meant one thing!

"No,no,no,no,no,no,NO! SHE FOLLOWED ME!" Sonic yells out.

Before Eggman can question what Sonic is talking about, his hot is suddenly Homing Attacked by a rainbow blur, which causes the bot to land on its side, and the spike ball containing Sonic to bounce near the water. "OW! WHO DID THAT!?" Eggman yells out as he gets the Egg Breaker back on its feet. Eggman looks around, to see Rainbow Dash in her hedgehog form, wearing the Element of Loyalty! "Another hedgehog? Who would you might be, so I can destroy you!" Eggman exclaims. Rainbow Dash scoffs at Eggman. "You should know Egghead." RD says. At hearing the voice, Eggman automatically realizes he's dealing with Rainbow Dash. "The pitiful pegasus? What happened to you? HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!" Eggman laughs. "Yeah, yeah, just laugh it up, you won't be laughing in the end Eggman." RD says, getting into a batitle position.

(End Sonic Colors boss theme, and cue Sonic 06 Ceberaus boss theme)

"SPIKE BALL BARRAGE!" Eggman yells out. The Egg Breaker starts to shoot out spike balls at Rainbow Dash, who, with quick thinking, manages to avoid them all. "Grrrrr... Chrysalis, attack them with the Egg Fortress!" Eggman exclaims into an intercom he built into the Egg Mobile. "Okay." Chrysalis responds. Then, from the cockpit of the Egg Fortress Mk ll, Chrysalis starts to press buttons from within the battleship, sending missiles, bombs, and bullets all aiming at Rainbow Dash, and the trapped Sonic. One missile hit the spike ball Sonic is in, cracking it a bit, and sending it flying all over the place. "HEY! DID YOU FORGET I'M IN HERE!?" Sonic yells out. Then, the blue blur notices the crack within the spike ball, and comes up with a plan. "Hey Egghead! Bet ya can't kill me while I'm in your stupid spike ball!" Sonic challenges the doc. "Oh really? We'll see about that..." Eggman says, smiling evilly. Eggman activates his intercom once again, and tells Chrysalis to aim everything they got at Sonic. "With pleasure..." Chrysalis responds. All the weapons on the Egg Fortress Mk ll aim at Sonic, and shooting, sending the place where the spike ball once stood into a puff of smoke. Seeing this, Rainbow thinks one thing...

"Is Sonic... Dead?" RD thinks.

Her thoughts are quickly shoved back into her mind, as the blue blur exits the puff of smoke, and Homing Attacks the Egg Breaker, sending it to the ground. "WHY YOU! HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT!?" Eggman yells out. "It isn't my fault your machines have flaws doc. Now, lets finish what we started." Sonic says. Before Sonic can hit Eggman once again, he hears his name be called out bye Rainbow Dash. "Sonic! Catch!" RD calls out. Sonic turns toward Rainbow, to see a Power Ring be thrown towards him. The blue blur quickly grabs the ring, and curls up into a ball. "This can't be good..." Eggman thinks. Before being able to react, Sonic bursts through the Egg Breaker like appear, and he doesn't stop there. Next, he transforms into his pegasus form and flies up to the Egg Fortress Mk ll. The blue pegasus collides with the fortress, and he is able to break through the armor. Then, using his super speed, the blue blur quickly goes through the ship, smashing every Swatbot in his way until he has made it to the room where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna a being held captive. The pegasus arrives in the room, to see the two princesses trapped within a glass capsule. "Princess Luna! Princess Celestia! Guess who's here to save you!" Sonic calls out. The two princesses look over at Sonic, and smile at their savior. "Thank goodness you came at the time you did Sonic." Luna says. "No biggie. Now, lets get you out of this." Sonic says.

(End Egg Ceberaus theme)

The blue blur, using what power he has left in the Power Ring, hosts straight into the glass capsule, and breaks it open, freeing Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. "I thank you for the rescue Sonic the Hedgehog, but might I ask, where in Equestria did you get that armor?" Celestia asks. "I'll tell you later, but now, lets just head back to the castle." Sonic says. With that, Princess Celestia uses a teleportation spell to teleport herself, her sister, (Author: Whom is Princess Luna) Rainbow Dash and Sonic to Canterlot Castle, leaving Eggman alone in his Egg Breaker mech, on Manehatten Bay. "Um, where did she go?" Eggman asks, looking around for Rainbow Dash.

(At the castle after a slight explanation)

"So, that is what truly happened?" Celestia asks, after Sonic is done explaining how he got the gold knight armor. "Yeah, but I don't know how it happened. While I was trying to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds, the elements also affected my transformation." Sonic explains. "Very, interesting Sonic. Now, go home, Princess Luna and I need to talk in private." Celestia says. With a respectful bow, Sonic heads out of the throne room leaving Princess Celestia and Princess Luna alone. "You do not think he could be who you think he is sister?" Luna asks. "Well, Sonic has to be him, because the only other pony who could do what Sonic did earlier tonight was, Skylar Storm." Celestia explains.

(Cue Sonic X end theme)

* * *

We see me listening to the song Smile (the original one) through my earbuds, until Pinkie Pie pops up next to me.

Pinkie: HIYA AUTHOR!

SG: AAAAAH! (Takes off earbuds quickly)

Pinkie: I scared you! (Giggles, then notices my name change through fourth wall breaking) Hey, who's SG?

SG: Pinkie, that's me! I changed it to this so I don't have call myself Author anymore.

Pinkie: SWEET!

SG: (Turns toward audience, breaking the fourth wall.) Aanyway, hope you guys enjoyed the Hearts and Hooves Day special, and have a Merry Christmas/Hearts and Hooves Day! This is TheSonicGamer99 signing out. PEACE!


	26. Daring Don't

**Author:** Before I begin today's episode, first, I would like to apolgize I haven't been using every character I put, and secondly, this episode is basically a version of the Daring Don't episode of MLP. Hope ya enjoy, and remember, MLP belongs to Hasbro, Sonic belongs to Sega, and the OC's belong to their respective owners. The storyline is mine though. All right, enough chit chat, time is candy, and let todays episode begin!

* * *

(Cue MLP intro theme)

It has been about four months since Sonic and friends have been in Equestria since the giant Chaos Control sent them there with Eggman. But today, that is not is being explained. We head over to a tree somewhere in Ponyville, and see Cream the Rabbit, and Fluttershy up on a tree branch with two baby birds. "Thank you for inviting me to come train the baby birds to fly Miss Fluttershy." Cream says to the pegasus. "Oh, alright. Do you know how to help?" Fluttershy asks. In response, Cream flapps her ears until she takes off a few inches off the branch. Fluttershy does the same with her wings, and soon, the baby birds do the same with their wings, only getting about 4, maybe 5, inches out and above their nest. Things seem to be going smoothly.

That is, until Rainbow Dash's voice is heard.

"Four more months. FOUR MORE MONTHS!" RD yells out from behind Cream and Fluttershy. The two girls turn around, only to see the fastest pegasus (besides to Sonic) crash into them, and sending them all crashing onto the ground. "Ow..." Flutteshy and Cream whisper as they get off the ground. The two of them look over at the excited Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy sighs. "Why are you so excited Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asks. Rainbow Dash looks over at Fluttershy like she is crazy or something like that. "What!? You mean you don't know!?" RD exclaims. "Don't know what, Miss Rainbow?" Cream asks. Rainbow Dash gasps at the animal caretakers before explaining why she is so excited. "You mean you don't know of the new Daring Do book coming out in four months?!" RD cries out.

At hearing the name, Daring Do, Cream looks over at Fluttershy, and whispers a question into her ear. "What is Daring Do, Miss Fluttershy?" Cream asks. "Daring Do is this book series that Rainbow Dash has been reading ever since Twilight introduced it to her." Fluttershy whispers back. (SG: See the Read it and Weep episode of MLP to know what Fluttershy's talking about.) After whispering to each other some more, Cream and Fluttershy turn back towards Rainbow Dash, who somehow managed to crash herself into the tree. "I don't think she'll last four months." Fluttershy whispers.

(Four days later...)

We head outside Twilight's Library, and see Rainbow Dash happily hopping towards it. "3 months and 26 days! 3 months and 26 days!" RD cries out. The rainbow pegasus continues to hop, until she reaches the front door of Twilight's Library. Upon opening the door, Rainbow Dash is greeted by...

A noise maker.

She gets surprised, and jumps back a few inches before looking around the library. Rainbow sees the rest of Mane 6, along with the rest of Sonic's friends, except Shadow. (SG: Don't worry, Shadow will appear soon in the story.) Everypony is wearing party hats, except Applejack, who's wearing a cowboy party hat. Rainbow Dash is soon greeted by Twilight. "Hey Twilight. What's today's holiday party?" RD asks. Before Twilight can answer, Pinkie Pie suddenly appears behind Rainbow Dash, and answers for her. "National Random Party Day!" Pinkie answers before going off to party again. Rainbow Dash and Twilight stare at Pinkie Pie before continuing to talk with each other. "So, did you hear!? The next Daring Do book is coming out in 3 months and 26 days!" RD exclaims. At hearing Rainbow, Twilight nervously looks at her friend. "Didn't you hear Rainbow Dash, the Daring Do book publish date got pushed up another 2 months." Twilight explains.

At hearing her friend, Rainbow Dash gasps in horror. "I can't wait another two months! I've already been waiting for a long time!" RD cries out, falling over to her side. Then, Fluttershy comes up to the group, and looks down at the saddened Rainbow Dash. "I can agree with that " Fluttershy whispers. Twilight looks at Fluttershy sternly, then looks down at Rainbow Dash.

It is then, Rainbow Dash realizes something.

The rainbow pegasus gets back up, and looks over at Twilight, frowning. "Wait a sec... How did you know the new Daring Do book is being pushed up another two months before I did? I am Daring Do's biggest fan, and nopony is a bigger fan then me." RD explains, pointing at herself. "Well, I looked it up. Also you forgot I'm the one who introduced you to the Daring Do book series in the first place." Twilight explains. Rainbow Dash smiles shyly at Twilight before Twilight begins rambling on about the stuff she knows about Daring Do. "I know where she publishes her books, her life style, her attitude..." Twilight begins. It is then she is intrrupted by Rainbow Dash. "Where she lives?" RD asks. Twilight shakes her head. "No, but I can probably find out." Twilight tells Rainbow Dash. At hearing this, a smile goes onto Rainbow Dash's face, and everypony, and everybody looks at her as she yells out.

"YES!" RD yells.

Everypony, and everybody continues to look at Rainbow Dash as she continues to talk. "We could help her finish the next Daring Do book! I mean, we could buy A. K Yearling her food, wash her dishes, and help her clean the house!" RD cries out. "Rainbow Dash, wouldn't that he an invasion of privacy if we came to her house uninvited?" Rarity asks. "I know, but doing this could mean that A. K Yearling could spend every living, breathing moment, working on the next Daring Do book!" RD exclaims. The heroes look at Rainbow Dash weirdly until Sonic finally speaks up. "Alright. Besides, I actually wanted to meet this A. K yearling myself since you introduced me to her books." Sonic says. "Alright! Then it's settled! Everypony and everybody, meet me at the edge of Ponyville in three days!" RD exclaims. Then, before anyone could speak out, Rainbow Dash flew off, preparing for the adventure she would have with her friends, along with Sonic and his friends.

(Three days later)

At the outside of Ponyville, the Mane 6, along with Sonic's friends have met up to head to find the author of the Daring Do books. "So is everypony and everybody ready?" RD asks. The others nod their heads, and head out to find the house of A. K Yearling, unaware that someone was watching them through a camera bot.

(Aboard the Egg Fortress Mk ll)

We see Eggman at the main pilot room of the Egg Fortress Mk ll, staring at images sent in by hie camera bots. "Come on, show me something interesting." Eggman whispers. It is then, Eggman sees video of the Mane 6, and Sonic and his friends outside Ponyville, talking about heading to the house of A. K Yearling. "Hmmm... If that hedgehog and his misrable friends are heading somewhere important, that must mean they must have found a Chaos Emerald. I need that emerald if I am ever to conquer this planet!" Eggman exclaims. Eggman presses a button on the main control panel of the Egg Fortress Mk ll, and activates the intercom. "Metal Sonic, I need you to follow Sonic and his friends. Make sure you bring those new mechs with you to." Eggman says into his intercom. "Understood, commencing mission." Metal Sonic responds through the intercom. Then, Metal Sonic, and Metal Rainbow Dash leave the Egg Fortress Mk ll, with five other pony figures following them eithet by the sky, or the ground.

(With the heroes)

The heroes have made it to a forest where the author, A. K Yearling suppousedly lives. "Why would this A. K Yearling, live in a remote area like this?" Blaze asks. "She probably doesn't want to be bothered while she writes her books." Twilight explains. It is then, Rainbow Dash pops up from a bush most suddenly. "I think I found her house! Come on"! RD exclaims as she flies off in front of the heroes. The others quickly run after her, and after a few secondsm reach some sort of cottage in an opening in the forest.

But something's wrong...

The outside of the house looks like it has been broken into. "What happened to the outside of the house...?" Tails thinks. The heroes head inside the house, and it looks worse than the outside. The entire place is messed up, mirrors cracked, books on the floor. "What in Equestria happened here?" Rarity asks. "Maybe A. K Yearling lives like a slob!" RD says excitedly. The rest of the group looks at Rainbiow Dash angrily, causing the rainbow pegasus to quickly change the subject. "I mean... I hope A. K Yearling is okay!" RD exclaims. Suddenly, there is a slam from the front door of the cottage, making the Mane 6, and Sonic and friends turn their heads quite suddenly. Standing on the fallen front door of the cottage was non-other than...

A. K Yearling!

The pony had a yellow coat, she was wearing a hat which covered her mane, a purple dress which covered her Cutie Mark and tail, and she had these red glasses reading which had this chain leading to her ears, but her magenta eyes were clearly visable. "What in Equestria happened to my house!" Yearling cried out. The yellow pony quickly set out to fix up her house, placing up mirrors, books, and finally her typewriter until turning to the heroes. "Did you ponies and creatures have anything do with my house being a mess?" Yearling asks. The heroes just stayed speechless, until Rainbow Dash spoke up, excitement clearly in her voice. "Oh... My... Celestia! (Girly squeal) We are actually meeting the real A. K Yearling! I have so many questions! Like, when is your newest Daring Do book coming out!? Where did you get the idea for Daring Do!?" RD cried out. A. K Yearling just sighed at the excited pegasus. "Listen, I would love to answer your questions, but I have a book to continue typing, and plus I have a house to fix up, so I would appericate it if you all left." Yearling told the heroes. "Bu-!" RD exclaims. "No buts! Now leave!" Yearling told the heroes sternly, pointing over at her front door. (Which was still on the ground.) With a heavy sigh, Rainbow Dash left the house of A. K Yearling, and was soon caught up with her friends.

"Well, this was for nothing." Sonic says. "No, I am actually seeing what she's typing!" RD exclaims. Then, before anyone can argue, Rainbow rushed over to a window which wasn't broken, and she could clearly see A. K Yearling. But what they failed to notice is these three ponies sneaking inside through the window at the top of A. K Yearling's cottage...

(In the cottage)

A. K Yearling was angrily cleaning up the mess in her cottage. She knew who caused this, and she didn't like the caulprit one bit. It is then, she hears a voice coming from behind her. "Why hello Miss Yearling, or should I say, Daring Do!" a male voice exclaims. A. K Yearling turns around to see three ponies standing before her. The first one is a light brown pony with a dark brown mane and tail, the second one is a black pony with an orange mane and tail, and the third and final one, is a white-ish pony with a black mane and tail. "Give up the Ring of Destiny you have, and we promise we won't hurt you." the light brown pony tells A. K Yearling. Instead of listening to the ponies, Yearlng whips off her dress, glasses, and hat, and throws them at the three ponies, blinding them. Once being able to get the articles of clothing off their faces, the villains face A. K Yearling, but get a completely different pony instead. Standing in A. K Yearling's place is a yellow pegasus with a gray mane and tail, a green adventurer shirt, and a white hat, with a single green strap going around it near the bottom. She also had a whip case, with a whip, and this golden ring within it. Standing in front of the three ponies was no longer A. K Yearling, it was her adventure side. It was...

Daring Do.

Now unaware to the adventurer, two certain ponies were watching through her cottage window and saw the whole thing. "A. K YEARLING IS DARING DO!?" the two ponies cried out. Rainbow Dash and Twilight continued to watch Daring Do, even as their friends started to come to the window, and watch with them. "If you want this ring, then you'll just have to take it." Daring said, having somewhat the same cocky attitude as Rainbow Dash. The black pony charged at Daring Do, but she simply jumped out of the way, causing the pony to crash into a nearby table. Next, the white pony attempted to buck her in the face, but Daring Do just moved to the side of the buck before hitting the pony in the back. Unaware to the adventurer though, the light brown pony was charging at her, and slammed straight into her, causing the gold ring she had to fall in the fireplace with an already lit fire.

The two other villains, along with the light brown pony, went to the fireplace. They were nervous about getting the ring, now knowing it might be red hot by now. But Daring wasn't as scared, as she used her whip, and grabbed the ring from the fire. She quickly manuvered her whip over to a pitcher of water, which fell over upon the ring hitting it, and water splashed on the gold ring, almost instatly cooling it down. With the ring now cooled downn Daring Do retrieved the ring, and put it in her pouch where she also keeps her whip. While doing this, she didn't notice the three ponies heading over towards her. But Rainbow Dash did. "DARING DO!" RD yelled out from the window. Daring Do looked over at the window, giving the villains a chance to pounce at her, which they did. This caused Daring to drop the ring, and it rolled over to her front door as she was being beat up by the three other ponies.

Before the ring rolled out of the cottage, in was stopped by a light brown hoof that was slightly darker than the other pony restraining Daring Do with the other villains. It is then, the pony who grabbed the ring came into view. His coat was a slightly darker brown color than the light brown pony, his mane and tail were black, he had the five-o-clock shadow beard thing, he was wearing this clothing of an archiologist, and his Cutie Mark was that of a gold skull with a single red gem in the skull's right eye. "Thank you for delivering the Ring of Fire you have Daring Do." the pony says. "Dr. Caballeron! I you can't give that ring to Ahuizotl! It will plunge the valley into a heat so fierce that nopony could live here for the next 8 centuries!" Daring cries out. Caballeron just laughed in Daring Do's face before speaking once again. "Well I am sorry my dear Daring Do, but he did pay a high price to have this ring in his possesion. Until I give this to him, this will be good-bye Daring." Caballeron explains. Then Dr. Caballeron ordered one of him men to knock out Daring Do, which he did, before they all ran off into the forest. "We need to check on her!" Fluttershy cried out. With that said, the heroes pilled inside the cottage to check on, the now recovering, Daring Do.

Upon waking up from her unconscious state, the first thing Daring Do saw was the Mane 6, and Sonic and friends. "What are you all doing here!?" Daring cried out. "We are sorry, we saw you hurt, and just had to check on you." Amy explains. Daring Do looked around at the heroes, until her eyes set on Rainbow Dash. "YOU! IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT DR. CABALLERON GOT AWAY WITH ONE OF THE RINGS OF FIRE!" Daring cried out, standing up. Upon standing up, Daring felt pain in her left forehoof, and collapsed back on the ground. She quickly reached into her pouch, and pulled out medical tape, and placed it on her injured hoof before standing up again with no trouble. Daring Do sighed before looking back at the heroes, this time, a bit calmer than she was. "Listen, I am sorry for the outburst, but I need to stop Dr. Caballeron from getting the final piece of the Ring of Destiny to Ahuizotl." Daring explains. At hearing the current situation, Rainbow Dash got excited, and just before Daring Do left her cottage, Rainbow Dash asked something of her. "Can we help?" RD asked. Daring Do didn't even turn around, she just turned her head at the heroes, and said her answer.

"I work alone." Daring said.

With those final words, Daring Do took off deep into the forest surrounding her home. "So what do we do now?" Blaze asks. "Well duh, we help Daring Do!" RD exclaims. Hearinf this, Sonic just crosses his arms. "Even after Daring specifcally said she works alone? That doesn't seem like a good idea Dashie." Sonic explains. "Don't care! Even though it seems that Daring Do doesn't need help now, it doesn't mean she won't need help later!" RD exclaims. Everyone and Everypony face palmed/ face hooved at Rainbow Dash's explanation before going along with the idea. But they had one problem.

Who was going to take care of Cream?

The rabbit could barely even fight, let alone go on a crazy adventure with the others. So after a heated debate amongst the group, Amy Rose was the one stuck taking care of Cream. "Good luck you guys!" Amy cried out as the heroes left Daring's cottage, hoping to catch up with the adventurer. "Now, which way did she go..." Tails says aloud. At hearing this, Rainbow Dash just flies up into the air. "I'll find Daring! Just follow me!" RD exclaims. Then, without another word from the others, Rainbow Dash took off to find Daring Do. "I'll follow her." Sonic says, pulling out a fully charged Power Ring from his quills. After transforming to his pegasus form, and putting the Power Ring in his mane, the blue blur quickly took off after Rainbow Dash.

(Minutes later)

After a little while of flying, Rainbow Dash had spotted Daring Do on the forest floor, so she landed and began to follow her. "What am I going to say to her once I come face to face with the actual Daring Do!? I don't know if this will be fun, or nerve racking o- YIPE!" RD yelled out as she felt a hoof touch her in the back. Rainbow Dash quickly turns around to see Sonic in his pegasus form. "Sonic! How did you find me?" RD asks. "I just followed you. Again, with my speed, your not to hard to catch up with." Sonic explains. It is then, the two speedsters hear some rustiling in nearby bushes, and prepare to fight. "Show yourself, and we won't attack." Sonic says. Instead of listening, the creature came out of the bushes and charged at Rainbow Dash.

It was Daring Do.

Daring Do charged at Rainbow, and trapped her in her hat. "Ow! Get me out of this thing!" RD exclaims. "What! It's you!? Why are you following me?" Daring asks, retriving her hat, and freeing Rainbow Dash. "Well, we were hopping to help you." Sonic says, making Daring Do turn towards him. "I already said this to the rainbow pegasus, and I will say it to you. I. Work. Alone." Daring says. "We know you work alone, but what if you need help?" RD asks. At hearing Rainbow, Daring Do just sighed. "Fine, I'll let you tag along. But no funny buisness, or I'll be forced to take matters intl my own hooves." Daring explains. With a nod from Sonic, and a somewhat girly squeek from Rainbow Dash, Daring Do took off with them, hopping to catch Dr. Caballeron before he gave the gold ring to Ahuizotl.

(That night)

It is about one in the morning when Daring Do and the two speedsters reach the campsite of Dr. Caballeron and his henchponies. "So, how are going to get the ring back?" Sonic asks. Instead of responding, Daring Do was doing something with some dead leaves, mud, and her hat. She did this for a few minutes, until she turned towards Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Daring Do had her hat squished, a fake beard made of leaves, and finally, she wqs carrying a bag of bits in her mouth. "Don't make a sound you two." Daring warned, trying to keep the bits from falling on the ground. Daring Do left from the hiding spot, and started talk with Dr. Caballeron and his men in the best man type voice she could manage. "I believe you have a certain item of value for sale. Correct?" Daring asks, making Dr. Caballeron and the henchponies turn towards her. "Yes we do, but somepony else has already bought the product." Caballeron explains. It is then, Daring Do drops her bits onto the floor, and Dr. Caballeron sees it, and smiles. "Well, seeing as our buyer isn't here, we could sell it to you." Caballeron says happily. He reaches into his pouch he has hanging on his neck, and pulls out the gold ring. Upon doing so, Dr. Caballeron happily hands it to Daring Do as he heads over to reach the bag of bits.

Once the ring was in Daring's possesion, a roar came through the forest, and trees started to collapse as something big was coming towards the ponies. Seeing this, Dr. Caballeron and his henchponies quickly fled after grabbing Daring Do's bag of bits. Once the thing collapsing the trees, Daring Do finds herself in trouble. Daring takes off her fake beard, and looks over at the collapsed tree path. She sees a blue dog like creature with a thrid hand on its tail. The creature's name: Ahuizotl. "Ah, Daring Do. What a pleasure it is to meet you here." Ahuizotl says to the adventurer. "Ahuizotl!" Daring exclaims. "Now, if you please, give me the ring, and I will leave you unharmed." Ahuizotl tells Daring.

In response, Daring Do put the ring around her neck. "Ah,ah,ah, you haven't preposed yet Ahuizotl." Daring jokes. (SG: Heh,heh, wedding joke.) "Grrrr... Fine, if you won't give me the final Ring of Fire, I'll just take it! ATTACK!" Ahuizotl yelled out. Then, a black panther, a striped tiger, a lynx, a cheeta, and for some reason, a common house cat, jump in front of Ahuizotl. The tiger was the first to attack Daring Do, but she just punched the jungle cat under its chin, before facing the black panther. The black jungle cat (That sounds so weird.) swipes at Daring's face, but she ducks out of the way, only allowing her hat to be hit. Her hat is hit over to Sonic and Rainbow Dash's hiding place, and unforunately, Rainbow Dash sees the hat. "DARING DO!" RD yells out, waving Daring's hat in the air. Hearing Rainbow Dash, Ahuizotl sees the speedsters in their hiding place, and picks them up using his tail hand. "Oh Daring Do..." Ahuizotl says in a calm voice. Daring Do looks over at Ahuizotl, and sees that Sonic and Rainbow Dash were captured. Seeing their opputunitty, the jungle cats, and house cat, pounce Daring Do.

She is soon tied up by Ahuizotl, who smiles evily at his work. "Now Daring Do, I shall take you to the temple to be destroyed! And as for you two..." Ahuizotl says, looking over at Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash gulped nervously at Ahuizotl, while Sonic continued to struggle from Ahuizotl's tight grip. The dog creature simply threw the two speedsters from his grip. Sonic hit a tree, and got knocked out, while Rainbow Dash landed near a bush. She quickly got back up, and saw Daring Do being taken away by Ahuizotl. As she raced to catch up to Daring, the adventurer yelled back at her. "DON'T COME! I HAVE THIS ON MY OWN!" Daring yelled out. Rainbow heards this, and she skidded to a stop. Daring Do didn't need help? Especially after she got captured? Rainbow Dash sadly respected her hero's wishes, and sadly walked back to Sonic's fainted body.

(Early the next morning)

After a whole night alone with nopony with her but a fainted Sonic, Rainbow Dash was saddened because she pissed off her favorite hero, and left her friends alone forest. It is then, the rest of the Mane 6, and Sonic's friends come out from a clearling in the forest. "Rainbow!" Twilight cried out. Rainbow Dash looked over at her friend, but she still remained sad. "Hey Twily." RD says, a sad tone obvious in her voice. "What's wrong my dear?" Rarity asks. Rainbow Dash just points over at the fainted Sonic. "Sonic!" Tails exclaims. Tails heads over to check on the blue blur, while the rest of the group continue to talk with Rainbow Dash. "What happened with you two?" Blaze asks. "Well, to make a long story short, we may of ran into Daring's arch-nemesis, Ahuizotl, and allowed her to get captured." RD admits. "What!? We have to help her!" Fluttershy cries out. Rainbow Dash just shakes her head. "Daring Do refuses to get help, and besides, she probably defeated Ahuizotl by now." RD says. "And what if she hasn't?" someone says behind Rainbow Dash.

The rainbow pegasus turns around to see Sonic wide awake, and back in his hedgehog form. "Daring said she didn't want help, but that doesn't mean she doesn't need it. So, are we going to help or not?" Sonic asks.

(In the temple)

Back in the temple, Ahuizotl has managed to chain Daring Do onto a wall with pirrahna invested waters below her, and a spike pillar on each side of her. Ahizotl is safe on a platform leading out of the room, and there is some sort of lever next to the villain. Daring Do continued to struggle to break free. "You'll never get away with this Ahuizotl!" Daring cries out. "I am afraid I already have. Now, I shall leave you here to die as I go prepare to do the ring ritual." Ahuizotl says to Daring. The dog creature uses his tail to pull the lever down before leaving Daring to die. This causes holes around the room to start pouring down into the room. "Uh-oh." Daring thinks. She continues to struggle, until a brick on her left hindhoof restraint gives away, and slips out of the wall. Daring sees this as a chance to escape, and continues to struggle until her right hindhoof is freedn unforunately with the brick from the temple wall. This weighs Daring Do down, and makes it a harder struggle for the adventurer to escape. She manages to free her right forehoof, and it goes downwards towards her hind legs. Daring doesn't realize it, but if she frees her final hoof, it will be the final curtain call for her. (SG: Heh, theater joke.) As she is about her final hoof, most suddenly, the water stops about 2 feet from her body. "Huh?" Darinf thinks. Seeing this oppertunity, she struggles against the final restraint, and frees her last hoof.

Then, as quick as a flash, Daring Do starts to flap her wing like therenl's no tomorrow so she won't fall into the water. But this proves futile with the heavy bricks on her hooves. Just inches before reaching the water, Daring is caught by something. She looks behind herself to see that Rainbow Dash haf caught her, and she was trying her hardest to make sure they don't die. "You can fly to ya know!" RD complains. Daring laughs nervously before flapping her wings, and getting onto the platform in the room. Once there, Daring Do breaks the bricks from her hooves, and looks at Rainbow Dash. "You came even though I told you not to. You are quite the brave pegasus." Daring admits. "Yep! But I didn't come here alone." RD says. Rainbow Dash points down the path of the platform they're on, to reveal Sonic the Hedgehog smiling at them. "You guys ready to beat this Ahuizotl guy?" Sonic asks. "Lets go!" RD and Daring cry out. With that, the three heroes hope to get to the ring ritual room before Ahuizotl places the valley under deadly heat for 8,000 years.

(At the ring ritual)

With Ahuizotl, he's about to place the final ring onto this totem with other gold rings that increase in size. Surrounding him are these tribal ponies who want this to happen. The final ring is about is about to placed, whrb it is shot away by a fireball. "WHAAAT!" Ahuizotl yells out. The dog creature looks toward where the fireball was shot, and sees the rest of the Mane 6 (except Rainbow Dash) and Sonic's friends. (Except Cream.) "I am afraid we can't let you carry out your evil plot anymore." Blaze says. At hearing Blaze, Ahuizotl just growls at the heroes. "How dare you interrupt the ring ritual! Kill them all!" Ahuizotl commands the tribal ponies. They listen, charging towards the group. While they are distracted, the villains don't notice a certain group of three heading towarss the Rings of Fire. "So, what do we do with this?" Sonic asks, pointing at the rings. "We just have to remove them. But be careful, the second the last one is removed, this whole place will collapse." Daring warns. "Hmph, easy." Sonic says, pulling out his power ring. Then, using it, he transforms into his pegasus self, making Daring Do stare at him. "Well don't just stare at me! Come on!" Sonic exclaims. Then the group gets to work removing the rings.

(Cue Robot Carnival boss music)

While the three heroes work on removing the rings, the others work on distracing Ahuizotl and the tribal ponies. Tails starts off to attack by using his arm cannon, which he brought just in case, and shot one of the ponies in the face, sending him flying to the one of the temple walls. Seeing what they would have to be dealing with, the tribal ponies all charged. One concentrated on Blaze by trying to stab her with his spear. What the pony didn't count on is what she would do. Aftet trying to stab Blaze in the face, she ducked and simply grabbed the wooden part of spear, before setting it on fire. Unfortunately for the pony, the spear was in his mouth when was using it, so his face got burned before Blaze hit the pony in the face, knocking it out. Another tribal pony went after Tails and Twilight.

A really bad idea.

Once getting close enough to attack the two brainiacs, he didn't really count on Twilight using her magic to grab his spear, break it in half. Seeing himself without a spear, and seeing Tails and Twilight smiling almost devilishly at him, he was scared. "Run." Twilight tells the pony. The tribal pony runs from Tails and Twilight, and directly into Knuckles' fist. "Heh, idiot." Knuckles says. Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack seem to be having the most fun taking these guys out though. Rarity is using her magic to remove the spears from the tribal ponies, giving Applejack and Fluttershy a chance to buck the ponies into pillars and walls around the room. Everything seems to be going fine, until the heroes come face to face with Ahuizotl. "So you managed to defeat those ponies, but you will n- huh?!" Ahuizotl exclaims.

(End Robot Carnival boss music.)

The dog creature, and the rest of the heroes start to feel the fortress to shake and collapse, and that is when Rainbow Dash's voice is heard. "Run everyone!" RD exclaims. Ahuizotl turns toward Rainbow Dash, Sonic, and Daring Do, to see them removing the last, and heaviest, gold ring. The totem which carried the ring turns into dust, and the whole temple starts to come down. With quick thinking, the two pegasus escape through some sort of skylight in the temple, leaving the temple to collapse on Ahuizotl and the tribal ponies. As Daring and others got farther away, Daring managed to hear the voice of her nemesis in the distance. "CURSE YOU DARING DO!" Ahuizotl yelled out.

(Later)

After disposing of the big Ring of Fire by dropping it at a large height, the heroes meet up near Daring Do's cottage. "I thank you for all your help." Daring says to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash is just speechless as Daring Do thanks her, making her nearly freezze in place. "Are you okay there Rainbow?" Applejack asks. Rainbow Dash gives a slight nod and the heroes continue towards Daring's cottage to get Amy and Cream. Once arriving at the cottage though, they are welcomed by a certain robotic surprise. Standing at the front of the cottage near a fainted Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit, is Metal Sonic, Metal Rainbow Dash, and metal versions of the rest of the Mane 6. "Uh-oh..." RD whispers. It is then, Metal Sonic speaks. "Hello Sonic and his misrable friends. I have come here with my own version of the group you call the Mane 6, anf I have come to destroy you and take possesion of the Chaos Emeralds and Elements of Harmony." Metal says. "Who's this thing?" Daring whispers to Sonic. "Just a robot version of me, and the girls. This should be easy, since I've fought this bucket of bolts before, but not the versions of the the Mane 6." Sonic whispers back. Metal Sonic, hearing Sonic, gets enraged at him. "ENOUGH TALK! TODAY, YOU DIE!" Metal yells out.

* * *

Boss Bio # 12

Name: Metal Sonic/Metal Mane 6

Attacks: You already know./Same as Metal Sonic's, except they have hoof blasters.

Bio: YOU ALREADY KNOW./Robotic versions of the Mane 6, created by Eggman. Tough to take out due to their advanced armor.

* * *

(Cue Mecha Mane 6 Boss theme)

* * *

SG: Look the song up on YouTube

* * *

The Metal Mane 6 had went for their organic counterparts, while Metal Sonic was aiming directly for Sonic and his friends. The mechanical version of Sonic was quickly hit by fireball sent over by Blaze, giving Sonic a chance to Homing Attack the bot before he stood back up again. Metal Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Dash were locked in hoof to hoof combat, as they both stuggled to get a hit on one another. It seemed to be evenly matched, until Daring came up from the side of Metal Rainbow Dash, and bucked striaght at the side, making it fly over to a tree. With Fluttershy and her mechanical counterpart, Fluttershy was to scared to hit her metal version, but Metal Fluttershy wasn't, as she went to try and shoot Fluttershy with a hoof blaster installed in the forehooves of every Metal Mane 6 bot. A yellow energy ball was shot at Fluttershy, and she quickly ducked under it as Metal Fluttershy came closer and closer to her. As the mechanical pegasus was about to slam its metal hooves on Fluttershy, she was quickly saved by Tails, who shot an energy ball from his arm cannon at Metal Fluttershy. Applejack was having no problem with her metal counterpart, as she kept punching and bucking Metal Applejack constanly. It is not until Metal Applejack grabs her hindhooves, does she have a problem. "Uh-oh." Applejack whispers.

Metal Applejack spins her organic counterpart around, until throwing her at a tree, and causing het head to get stuck within it. Metal Applejack is happy with her work, that is, until Metal Rarity is sent slamming into her by Rarity's magic. "GET BACK HERE YOU RUFFIAN! I AM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Rarity yelled out, her mane all messed up. Finally with Metal Twilight and Twilight, they seem to be hitting each other, blow for blow, until the othet gave in. "Give in you machine!" Twilight exclaims. Metal Twilight makes fun of the real one by re-running what she said over...

And over...

And over...

And over again.

This angered Twilight, as her eyes went red, and she blasted her metal counterpart with a huge ass fire ball, sending flying into a tree. Now noticing that they were outnumbered, and possibly outgunned, Metal Sonic had one last option...

"RETREAT!" Metal yelled to the Metal Mane 6.

(End Mecha Mane 6 boss theme

The metal versions of the Mane 6 didn't hesitate with this order, as they fled back into the forest. "Well, that showed them." Sonic says, smiling.

(Later)

After waking up Amy Rose and Cream, the heroes say their final good-byes to Daring Do. "It was a real pleasure to work with you Daring Do." RD says. "No problem kid. Now head home, I've got a book to finish." Daring says. Then with a good-bye wave from Daring Do, the heroes left.

(One month later)

We come to Rainbow Dash's house in Cloudsdale, and she is peacefully resting. It is then, she hears a knock at her front door. Rainbow goes over to the door, and opens the door, to see Ditzy. "Package for you Rainbow Dash." Ditzy says, holding out a book shaped package for Rainbow. "Thanks Derpy." RD says, grabbing the package, and closing the door. Rainbow carefully opens the package, and her eyes grow wide at what she sees in it. "I GO THE NEW DARING BOOK BEFORE ANYPONY ELSE!" RD yells, hugging the new Daring Do book to add in her collection. She takes a look at the cover one last time. It reads: Daring Do and the Fang of Destiny. On the cover is the forest Daring Do lives in, the temple they went to, these creepy eyes, Daring Do herself, and next to the adventurer, wearing the same type of hat Daring does, was Rainbow Dash herself. Rainbow Dash plops herself on her bed, before opening the Daring Do book, and reading it.

(Cue MLP end theme)

* * *

SG: OVER SIX THOUSAND AND A HALF WORDS! I AM AWESOME! Anyway, this episode took me a while to think of, so please, no had reviews. Okay? Other than that, join the heroes next episode when they head to the Crystal Kingdom, meet Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, and find another friend of Sonic. This is TheSonicGamer99 signing out, PEACE!


	27. Crystal Calmity pt 1

(Cue Sonic X intro theme)

A few days after working with Daring Do, we arrive back at Rainbow Dash's house to see the rainbow pegasus fast asleep at her bed. It is peaceful, until...

Sonic (in pegasus form) is teleported into her room by a purple light.

"WAKE UP!" Sonic yells out. This surprises Rainbow Dash, so as she wakes up, she falls off the bed and face palms on the ground. She quickly looks up at the blue pegasus in anger. "This better be important..." RD growls. "Don't worry, it is. Now lets go, Twilight wanted all if us to get to her library." Sonic says. With a heavy sigh from Rainbow Dash, the two speedsters fly off towards Twilight's Library.

(At the library)

After everyone arrives at the library, Twilight stands in front of the heroes. "I am glad all of you made it here." Twilight says. "Can you just tell us why we're here?" Knuckles asks. Twilight holds out a letter from Princess Celestia. "As you can tell by this paper, I have an urgent letter from Princess Celestia." Twilight says. She clears her throat, and presumes to read the letter aloud to the others. It reads:

Dear my faithful student Twilight Sparkle and her friends,

After some recent information from the Crystal Kingdom about a purple glowing gem crashing at the middle of the kingdom, I have reason to believe that one of the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic's dimension. Within this letter, there are eight train tickets that will allow you to travel to the Crystal Kingdom by train. The first six are for you, element holders. The seventh is for Sonic, and as for the eighth, that is for Sonic to give to one of his friends. Hope you make it there safetly. The fate of Equestria depends on you getting that emerald first.

Signed, Princess Celestia. (in tiny letters) And Luna!

Twilight fully opens up the letter, and eight tickets float out, each going to their respective carriers, and two going to Sonic. "Now, who to give it to..." Sonic thinks. The blue blur looked around at his group of friends to see whom he would give the final ticket to. It was an obvious no to Amy. He had already dragged Tails on one to many of his adventures here on Equestria. Knuckles was to gullible to come. Cream was to young. Shadow wasn't even here. So that kinda only left one option...

"I give my ticket to Blaze." Sonic says aloud, holding up his extra ticket.

Blaze walked over, and grabbed the ticket from Sonic's left hand, and stood next to him as Twilight began to talk again. "Well that's settled. Off to the train station." Twilight says. The Mane 6 and Sonic and Blaze left for the Ponyville train station, unaware that on of Eggman's camera bots had overheard the whole conversation.

(Aboard the Egg Fortress Mk ll)

Eggman had just finished hearing the heroes say they're going to the Crystal Kingdom, and that there is possibly a Chaos Emerald there. "A Chaos Emerald... I could finally gain the upper hand with that emerald!" Eggman exclaims. Eggman presses his intercom button, and speaks into it. "Queen Chrysalis, do you read? I need to know of the location of the Crystal Kingdom." Eggman says into his intercom. Chrysalis soon responds back. "The Crystal Kingdom? I can give you the location, but we'll have a problem." Chrysalis explains. "What will it be...?" The mad doctor sighs. "There is a barrier surrounding the kingdom. The only way in is to remove the Crystal Heart from within the castle. Or we would have to sneak on the train going there, but that would be no easy task." Chrysalis explains. Eggman just smiles at his challenge. "Don't worry. I have a plan." Eggman says. With that, Eggman leaves the cockpit of the Egg Fortress Mk ll to carry out his new plan.

(Later aboard the train)

Sonic, Blaze, and the Mane 6, had made it on the train five minutes before it takes off, so they had a few minutes till the train took off. Sonic was talking with Blaze. Pinkie Pie was jumping around the train car. Rainbow Dash was fast asleep. Rarity was seeing the pattern on the train wallpaper and thought it looked bad. Leaving Applejack and Twilight to bear through the madness. "Why won't the train just take off already?" Applejack complains. "It should be moving along shortly." Twilight says. It is then, this pony wearing this large trench coat enters the train car. His face couldn't be seen, but these weird glasses could be clearly seen through the coat. Seeing the new passanger, Pinkie Pie happily bounced over to him and introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! Who would you be?!" Pinkie asks the mysterious pony. The pony just stayed silent, making Pinkie Pie even more curious then before. "Maybe if you didn't have that silly trenchcoat, you would be more friendly." Pinkie says. The party pony slowly reached for the other pony's trench coat, but she was quickly stopped by the dark brown hoof of the same pony. "Don't... Touch..." The pony says in a quite threatening voice. Pinkie Pie didn't really hear the threat in the pony's voice, but she removed her hoof from his jacker anyway. "Alright! See ya!" Pinkie exclaims, finally sitting down on one of the train chairs. Seconds aftet this, the conducter came and told everyone that the train was about to leave, so the heroes took their respective seats, and the train left to the Crystal Kingdom.

(ONE LONG DAMN BORING TRAIN RIDE LATER!)

After exiting the train, the heroes finally had arrived at the Crystal Kingdom. It was a pretty huge place for this area, and there was a city, and in the middle, was the Crystal Castle. (SG: Is it called Crystal Castle, the castle in the Crystal Kingdom? Please tell me in the reviews.) But what amazed Sonic and Blaze, was the fact that their skin, along with the Mane 6, has changed to look crystalized. "Well this is new." Sonic says, looking at his body. "Yep! This place is called the Crystal Kingdom for a reason you guys." Twilight explains. "Well I didn't think we would be looking like crystals! This is pretty cool!" Sonic exclaims. "Calm down Sonic. *Looks over to Twilight* Now where's the castle so we can meet the rulers of this section Equestria." Blaze says. "Follow me." Twilight says. With that, Twilight leads the others to the Crystal Castle. What they didn't notice, is the pony wearing the large trenchcoat was listening on their conversation, and snuck off behind a building where he wouldn't be seen. The pony stood up on two hooves, and took off his trenchcoat to reveal an all to familiar doctor...

Doctor Hooves.

* * *

SG: HA! You all probably thought that was Eggman! Nope, I had Doctor Hooves in the trenccoat instead. Don't worry, he'll become important later.

"Hmmm... The interdimensional travler known as Sonic and one of his friends, with six other ponies. Quite fascinating. Good thing Derpy told me about this Sonic creature." Dr. Hooves says to himself. With that said, Doctor Hooves sneaks, off wearing his trenchcoat once again, to find out more information on Sonic, and help him in the future. Little did he know that his future self was already working on that.

(With Sonic and co.)

The heroes were nearing the castle. Everything seemed fine, until somepony was seen running over to Sonic. "Look out!" RD exclaims, thinking the pony would be dangerous. Rainbow Dash pushes Sonic out of the way, only to have the pony push her to the left. The pony reveals himself to be Doctor Hooves, and he is not happy. "YOU IMBICILE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVED CAUSED!" Dr. Hooves yells. "Yeah! I just saved my friend from being shoved!" RD shoots back. It is then, a gunshot is heard, and a single bullet passes by the Mane 6 and Dr. Hooves...

And hits Sonic in the chest.

"GAH!" Sonic yells out, placing his left hand on his chest and falling to the ground. "SONIC!" The Mane 6 and Blaze cry out. They quickly rush to the injured hedgehog, and see the bullet wound. The bullet had hit one of his vital artries near his heart. Even if Twilight were to repair the injury using a healing spell, Sonic would probably bleed from the inside until he died. It is then, Rainbow Dash looked over at Doctor Hooves in anger, knowing that he possibly know something. "You! YOU KNEW SONIC WAS GOING TO GET SHOT! SO TELL ME HOW YOU KNEW! RD cries. Before getting a clear answer, suddenly, the crystal glow on the Crystal Kingdom started to disappear, and Swatbots and Changelings, started to flood inside the kingdom. "How!" Twilight exclaims. It is then, the ponies here a small cough from the barely alive blue blur. Rainbow Dash is the first one to turn towards him as the hedgehog weakly talks. "Girls... You have to save... Equestria..." Sonic says weakly. "BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU SONIC!?" RD yells out, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm afraid I won't make... It. Tell the others about my death... But spare Cream... She's still to young to know..." Sonic says. The blue blur coughs a little bit more before continuing. "R-Rainbow Dash... I wasn't planning to say... This in front of... The others... But I have no... Choice. I... I... L-" Sonic continues. Before the blue blur could finish his sentence, his heart stopped, and...

Sonic the Hedgehog... Had died.

Knowing, and seeing Sonic dead, was enough to get the Mane 6 going in tears. Their greatest friend, and best ally, was killed. After seconds of crying though, Rainbow Dash's sadness quickly turned to anger. She grabbed the Power Ring she hid in her mane, and transformed in her hedgehog form before throwing the ring on the ground. "If Eggman... Thinks he could get away with killing Sonic... HE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING!" RD yells out. The rest of the Mane 6 stopped crying, except Fluttershy, and they looked over at Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, we are outnumbered. There's no way we'll find Eggman this mess." Twilight says. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I AM GOING TO FIND THAT BASTARD, AND MAKE SURE HE NEVER SEES ANOTHER DAY AGAIN!" RD screams. Then, she takes a deep breath, though still angry, and continues to talk wth the others. "Now, are you girls with me?" RD asks, placing her left hand out. No one does anything, until Blaze puts her hand on top of Rainbow's hand. "I'm in. Sonic was a good friend of mine." Blaze says. Seeing their persistence to fight, Applejack joined the two of them. "Ya can count me in." Applejack says. Then, next came Rarity."I'm in as well. I look forward to beat that ruffian." Rarity says. Next, surprisingly, came Fluttershy. "Lets bring this meanie down." Fluttershy says. Then came Pinkie Pie, who was surprisingly happy right now. "Yeah! Lets beat the human!" Pinkie exclaims. The girls turned toward Twilight, who was the last one there. "You in Twi?" Applejack asks. Twilight came toward the group, and placed her right forehoof on top of the others hooves and hands. "Lets do this." Twilight says confidently. The girls seperated their hands and hooves from the group, before heading off to defeat Eggman. Possibly once and for all.

(Cue You're Gonna Go Far Kid, Rainbow Dash version)

(Rarity and Applejack)

Rarity and Applejack were having some slight trouble, as they came face to face with a new one of Eggman's robots. Well, actually an old model, called the Egg Fighter, which was used when Eggman split Mobius apart to free Dark Gaia. (Not the point) Anyway, Applejack charged at the Egg Fighter full force, and attemepted to buck the bot in the chest. Unfortunately, she was hit away by one of Egg Fighter's arms, making Applejack slide back a few feet. "Your one tough fella." Applejack says to the robot. She charges at the robot, only to have Rarity holding her by using her magic. "Let me take care of this dear." Rarity says, releasing the magic hold she has on Applejack. Rarity peacefully walks up to the bot, confusing it. It is when she reaches the bot, does the crazy happen. Rarity stands up on her back hooves, and starts to _FUCKING OBLITERATE _ the robot, leaving Applejack amazed, and her jaw drop to ground. (SG: Not literaily. That's Pinkie Pie's job.)

(Pinkie Pie)

Pinkie Pie is having the funnest time taking out Swatbots, Egg Fighters, and Changeling, as she sneaks up behind them by blowing them away with her Party Cannon. Literaily. It is then, she sees a group of bots and Changelings heading towards her. "Ooooh... What's this?" Pinkie asks aloud. She reaches off the battlefield, and randomly pulls out a giant pink hammer. "Fun!" Pinkie exclaims. Then, as the robots and Changelings came with hitting range of the party pony, swung the giant hammer at them, sending the enemies flying out of the Crystal Kingdom. "Guess they couldn't handle my fun! Oh well... Time to see if any others will!" Pinkie exclaims. With that, Pinkie Pie happily walks off to see if she could find any other robots or Changelings.

(Rainbow Dash and Twilight)

Twilight was hitting any, and every enemy she saw in sight with a strong laser spell which fried the Swatbots and Egg Fighters circurts, or just caused Changelings to get blasted away. Rainbow Dash was having a much easier time, as she was busy either Homing Attacking the bots and Changelings, or just basically kicking them in the face. It is until Rainbow Dash and Twilight hear a very familiar evil laughter. They look up to see Dr. Eggman in his Egg Mobile next to this very big orange robot with four extension arms, and four laser cannons, followed by a big laser cannon, under it. "DR. EGGMAN!" RD screams out at the mad scientist. He looks down at the hedgehog and alicorn and just smiles at them. "Ah, Miss Rainbow Dash. How nice to see you in that form again." Eggman says. "SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE! YOU KILLED SONIC, AND NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY!" RD yells. "Oh, I'd like to see you try to beat me." Eggman says, placing his Egg Mobile within the cockpit of the giant robot, and closing it. The two girls got into battle position, getting ready to fight Eggman.

* * *

Boss Bio #13

Name: Egg Genesis

Abilities: Missiles, lasers, summoning robots from its extension arms, a giant fuck you laser beam, machine guns

Bio: It's just a dumb boss from Sonic 06.

* * *

(Cue Egg Genesis boss music)

Eggmna first concentrated on Twilight, fearing she would be the most dangerous. He fired a laser beam from one of the small laser cannons at Twilight, but she just avoided it. This gave Rainbow Dash a perfect chance to head up and face Eggman head on. She extended her wings, and started to fly up to the cockpit. Unfortunately, the doc notices this, and presses a button on his Egg Mobile, causing missiles to shoot out from the Egg Genesis' extension arms. All of its arms. "Shit!" RD exclaims, seeing the missiles start to chase her. She attempted to make the missiles hit Eggman's cockpit, but it was no good, as the missiles were heat seaking missiles. "Good luck trying to shake those missiles!" Eggman exclaims. Rainbow Dash kept flying around, hoping to shake the missiles, until this blue green aura surrounded them, and they turned toward the Egg Genesis. "WHAT!" Eggman yells out. He looks behind the two girls, to find a familiar hedgehog behind them. It was a white male hedgehog, with some of his quills standing up he had these yellow rings on his wrists and ankles that had these werid light blue light lines glowing from them. He also had white gloves with the same light blue lines. His shoes were white in the middle, black at the sides, dark blue green at the front, and it had this little red square on the middle top of each white part of the shoe.

His name: Silver the Hedgehog.

* * *

SG; FINALLY GOT HIM OUT! I wasn't actually gonna do him, but then people started asking questions about Silver on my ask fanfic, so it got annoying. So here he is, after 24 episodes, (this will be the 25th episode) SILVER THE HEDGEHOG!

* * *

Seeing the teleknetic hedgehog really pissed off Eggman. "You... Have... To... Be... Fucking... Kidding. YOUR HERE TO!?" Eggman yells at Silver. "Well I didn't expect you to be here either Dr. Eggman, but I can kick your butt pretty easy, especially in that hunk of junk." Silver says. The mad doctor just banged against the controls of his Egg Mobile before looking at the heroes once again. "No matter, I shall finish you now!" Eggman exclaims. Eggman presses a few buttons on his Egg Mobile, and the Egg Genesis' arms opened up, and it started to charge up a powerful attack. Once the attack was fullt charged, Eggman smiled evilly at ther heroes. "GOOD LUCK DODGING THIS YOU FOOLS!" Eggman yells out as he presses a red button on his Egg Mobile. This sends a giant laser at the heroes that was to fast to dodge. So they had to accept their fate, and be killed by Eggman...

At least that was thought.

(End Egg Genesis boss music)

Suddenly, time froze around Rainbow Dash, leaving the rainbow hedgehog standing still in frozen time. "What happened..." RD thought. She looked around, until seeing a purple hedgehog with red eyes that resembled Sonic. "Who are you?" RD asks the hedgehog, getting into a battle position. The hedgehog just chuckled at Rainbow Dash, and he spoke in a voice that was like Sonic's, except a bit more demonic. "Hello Rainbow Dash." The hedgehog said to her. That made Rainbow Dash more alert, as this creature knew her name. "Who are you, and how do you know my name!?" RD shoots out. The hedgehog chuckled once more before answering her. "My current name is Demonic Sonic. I know you due to the fact that I reside within the one called Sonic the Hedgehog." Demonic Sonic explains. "WHAT!" RD blurts out. "Yes, I reside within Sonic, know his friends, his enemies, his abilites, and his weaknesses." Demonic Sonic explains. Rainbow Dash flew at Demonic Sonic, hoping to kick him in the face, but he teleported away from her attack, and across from her. "My, my. A bit hasty to attack aren't we?" Demonic Sonic asks. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SONIC?!" RD cries out. "Don't worry, I didn't kill my host body. I can't do that... Yet. And this world you're in right now, this is the dream world. Your on the train right now, as it is about to reach the area you call the Crysal Kingdom. I controlled your dream to make sure you could handle Eggman by yourself." Demonic Sonic says. "But why do that?" RD asks. Demonic Sonic just smiles at Rainbow Dash with his sharp teeth. "That, you will have to find out my dear. But for now, it is time you wake up." Demonic Sonic says. The demonic hedgehog snaps his fingers, and a bright light envelops everything around her.

(Real world)

Rainbow Dash is still asleep on the train as it nears the Crystal Kingdom train station. It is then, she wakes up, gasping for air. This alerts a certain blue hedgehog, and he rushes over to her. "You okay Rainbow Dash?" Sonic asks. Seeing the blue blur alive and well, Rainbow Dash couldn't help but give the hedgehog a big hug. "Woah! Rainbow, this is new." Sonic says as Rainbow Dash hugs him. The hug lasts for a few seconds, until Sonic talks again. "Um, can you let go of me?" Sonic asks. "Oh, sorry." RD says, letting go of Sonic. "What was that about Rainbow Dash?" Sonic asks. "No reason." RD says. The rainbow pegasus was able to hide her blush, but her wing spread out and stiffened up. "Dang it!" RD thought. Sonic just stared at Rainbow weridly as her wings spread out, but shrugged it off. "Alright." Sonic says. The blue blur went to sit back down, much to Rainbow Dash's relief. Now relieved, the rainbow pegasus sat back down, but she couldn't stop thinking about that Demonic Sonic guy. "Who is he? And what did he mean when he said he resided within Sonic?" RD thought.

(Sonic X end theme)

* * *

SG: Yep! Most of todays episode was in the dream world. Like I actually let Sonic die in the real world of this fanfic. I'm not that cruel. And besides, the fanfiction is called "Sonic Elemental X" for a reason. Anyway, next time, the heroes go _TO THE ACTUAL CRYSTAL KINGDOM_. This is TheSonicGamer99 signing out. See ya later folks.


	28. Crystal Calamity pt 2

(Cue narration from my OC, Gamer)

* * *

SG: His discription is on my Fanfiction wall... And earlier in this fanfic.

* * *

Gamer: Yo everypony! Gamer here, TheSonicGamer99's pony self. Last time on Sonic Elemetal X, we saw the heroes get to the Crystal Kingdom, or at least they thought it was. Upon nearing the Crystal Castle, Sonic gets shot and killed, and Eggman attempts to kill Rainbow Dash and Twilight. It turns out to be a dream for Rainbow Dash, as she meets Demonic Sonic. (Which is a temporary name.) Soon after, she wakes up. Now can Rainbow Dash and the others go through the Crystal Kingdom, for real this time? Find out on this episode of Sonic Elemental X!

(Cue Sonic X intro theme)

After the long train ride, the Mane 6, and Sonic and Blaze finally arrive at the Crystal Kingdom , and the name of kingdom kinda stands out. Mainly due to the fact that everypony there, including our heroes, look like they've been crystalized! "Woah..." Sonic thinks, looking at his body. "It's cool right?" RD asks. Sonic looks towards Rainbow Dash and smiles. "Yep. Now, lets find the Chaos Emerald so we can get out of here." Sonic says. Before being able to take his first step, Sonic is stopped Twilight's restraint spell. "What now Twilight!" Sonic complains. "Do you think it's the best idea for the ponies of the Crystal Kingdom to see you like that?" Twilight asks. Sonic just face palms at Twilight's stupid question. "Other ponies saw me on train in my regular form. I don't see why this is any different." Sonic explains. Twilight just face-hooves herself before releasing the restraint spell from Sonic. "Now that that's done, can you kindly lead us to the castle Twilight?" Sonic asks. Twilight nods her head, and she leads the rest of the group to the Crystal Castle. Unaware to all of them though, Twilight is also leading two certain robots to the castle, and the Crystal Heart. (SG: Is the Crystal Heart in the Crystal Castle? If it ain't then I'm sorry, but I'm just having it in the castle due to the fact that I don't know where in the Crystal Kingdom it goes.)

(Later at the front of the Crystal Castle)

The heroes finally arrive at the front of the Crystal Castle. Twilight starts to walk to the castle door, when she is stopped by two Crystal Pony gaurds. "State your buisness at the Crystal Castle, Princess Twilight Sparkle." One of the guards asks. "I am here with my friends, plus two others, to speak with Princess Cadence, and my brother, Shining Armor." Twilight explains. At hearing Twilight's explanation, the guards move out of the way, and allow the Mane 6, and Sonic and Blaze, to enter the Crystal Castle. Yet, the heroes are unaware of the two robots watching them. We head over to the bots, to reveal them to be Orbot and Cubot. "Now how are we going to sneak past those guards to get inside the castle..." Orbot whispers. "Oh! How about we just ask them nicely?" Cubot suggests. "No! Do you want to be captured?" Orbot asks his companion. "Okay, then why don't we sneak in using that window?" Cubot asks, pointing to a nearby window that enters the castle. Orbot just looks at his companion, until talking once again. "Lets just go and find that object we were told to find." Orbot says, entering the window. Unaware to the bots though, that window opening lead to a drop that lead to the Crystal Heart. Upon reaching the drop, both Orbot and Cubot foolishly walked above the hole, and both looked down. "Oh dear..." Orbot whispers. Then, the two robots fell down the hole.

(With the heroes)

After entering the castle, both Sonic and Blaze were speechless upon seeing the inside. Just like the outside of the castle, it was crystalized. (SG: Bein lazy, and not describing the Crystal Castle) Again, like when he was in Canterlot Castle, Sonic was walking around, until he accidently walked in to somepony, and fell. "Ow! Dammit!" Sonic exclaims, as he fell on his ass. He looked up at the pony he accidently, and saw another guard. This pony guard had a dark blue mane and tail, a white coat (fur) he was a unicorn from the looks of it, and his Cute Mark was that of a blue shield with a purple star in the middle of it. "Let me help you up there." The unicorn says, setting Sonic back up on his feet using his magic. The Mane 6 and Blaze looked toward the guard, and Twilight immediatly recgonized him. "Shining!" Twilight exclaims. The guard looked over at Twilight, and smiled. "Twily! I haven't seen you for a while." The unicorn says, walking over to Twilight. "Twily?" Sonic and Blaze ask. Twilight and the unicorn hug each other, before Twilight looks over at the others. "Sonic, Blaze, this is my brother, Shining Armor. He is the captain of the guard at the Crystal Kingdom, and he is married to Princess Cadence." Twilight says. "Nice to meet you guys." Shining says. "Nice to meet you to." Blaze says. "Yea, nice to meet you." Sonic says. Twilight sighs at Sonic's slight rudeness, and looks back toward her brother. "Anyway, why are you here in the front of the castle?" Twilight asks. "Princess Cadence asked me to bring you guys to the throne room, she need to speak with all of you." Shining explains. Hearing that, Sonic just sighs. "Then what are we waiting for, lets go already!" Sonic exclaims.

The other heroes just sigh at Sonic, and after a few seconds of silence, Shining Armor leads the group to the throne room of the Crystal Castle.

(Meanwhile...)

We come to the chamber of the Crystal Heart, and see the cyan blue crystal carefully being guarded by two guards, both earth ponies. It is then, they hear screaming from above them. "Hey, you hear that?" The first guard asks. Suddenly, Orbot and Cubot come crashing down onto the two guards' heads, and it knocks them out. This also leaves Orbot and Cubot a little bit dazed. "Remind me never to listen to you when it comes to sneaking inside places." Orbot says, touching his head. Cubot, instead of listening, looks upwards towards the Crystal Heart. "Hey look!" Cubot exclaims, pointing at the huge crystal. Orbot looks towards the Crystal Heart, and is happy at what he sees. "Lets inform the boss." Orbot says. "Okay." Cubot says. Cubot's eyes glow, and a small hologram of Dr. Eggman appears in front of the two robots. "What do you want!" Eggman exclaims. "We've come to the object, boss. What do we do with it?" Cubot asks stupidly. "Oh I don't know... HOW ABOUT YOU REMOVE IT FROM WHERE IT STANDS, YOU IMBECILES!" Eggman orders his robots. "Ri-right away sir!" Orbot exclaims nervously. The hologram of Eggman disappears, and Orbot slaps his companion in the back of the head. "Next time, let me talk with the boss." Orbot tells Cubot. "Okay." Cubot says. Then, the two robots get to work with trying to push the Crystal Heart from its pearch.

(With the heroes, AGAIN...)

Shining Armor has finally lead the group over to the door leading to the throne room. He enters it, soon followed by the Mane 6, and Sonic and Blaze. Upon entering, the heroes see a pink alicorn with a purple, magenta, and yellow stripped mane and tail. And from the looks of her, she must be the princess of the Crystal Kingdom, otherwise known as Princess Cadence. "Hello Cadence." Twilight says. "Twilight, it's a pleasure meeting you again. And I see you brought your friends, plus two others. Would you mind telling me your names young creatures?" Cadence asks. At hearing this, Sonic smiles, and does a flip before doing his signature tumbs up. "My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic says. "And I am Blaze the Cat, it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Princess Cadence." Blaze says, bowing in respect of the princess. After introductions are done, Sonic explains why he came with Blaze and the Mane 6, and how he got to Equestria originally.

(One explnation later)

"Quite a fascinating story Sonic. You also say you're looking for your comrades, and the gemstones you described as the seven Chaos Emeralds. I do believe that I have something you want to see. Come and follow me." Cadence says. Princess Cadence leaves her throne, and has Sonic and Blaze follow her somewhere into the castle.

(Under the castle)

We come to the Crystal Castle Dungons, and Princess Cadence leads Sonic and Blaze to a certain door. The two of them look in the window of the door of the cell, and see non-other than Silver the Hedgehog with some sort of glowing object in his left hand. The purple Chaos Emerald! "Silver!" Sonic and Blaze exclaim. At hearing his name, the white hedgehog looks toward Sonic and Blaze, and smiles happily. "Guys! Good thing you're here. Are you here to get me out of here?" Silver asks. "Don't worry Silver, you are going to be set free." Cadence says, using her magic to unlock the door. At seeing the door unlocked, Silver walks out of the dungon cell, and truely greets his two friends. "It's been a while, Silver." Sonic says. "Same here Sonic. Anyway, how did you guys arrive on this planet as well? Through that giant bright light that came from Eggman's base?" Silver asks. "It's a long story dude." Sonic says. "Well seeing as we have time, I don't suppouse you can tell me." Silver says. Sonic is about to open his mouth, when suddenly, there is an explosion heard, and it shakes the castle, even underground! "Uh-oh, sounds like trouble above... Lets go guys." Sonic says. With a nod from the others, the heroes run back up to the castle doors.

(Outside the castle)

Upon reaching the outside, Sonic, Blaze, and Silver see a giant orange mech, otherwise known as the Egg Genesis. (SG: I ain't doin a second bio on this guy. Go read the bio I put for the Egg Genesis on the last episode.) And guess who was controlling it. Non-other than Dr. Eggman himself. "EGGMAN!" Sonic yells out at his nemesis. The mad doctor looked down from the cockpit of the Egg Genesis, and smiled evilly at the heroes. "Ah, hello Sonic. And it seems you have brought Silver and Blaze along as well. And what's this I see? Silver, you seem to be in possesion of something that is mine. Now if you will..." Eggman says. It is then, a mechanical claw lowers from the Egg Genesis, and snatches the purple Chaos Emerald from Silver. The claw retracts, and when it re-enters the Egg Genesis, Eggman could be clearly seen holding the purple Chaos Emerald. "Now that.I have this, it is time to destroy you fools!" Eggman exclaims. The three heroes get into battle position, ready to take down Eggman, and retake the Chaos Emerald.

(Cue Egg Genesis boos theme)

Eggman started the battle, by firing missiles at the heroes. This would seem like a good idea, except the fact that Silver is fighting with the heroes. Using his telekinesis, Silver grabs the missiles, and aims them back at the Egg Genesis, causing some damage to it. But that is not enough to take it down, as Dr. Eggman fires laser beams at the heroes. Unable to do anything about the lasers, the heroes just dodge them, until the lasers overheat. "DAMMIT! WHY DID I USE LASERS ON THIS THING!? Oh well, take this!" Eggman exclaims. The doc presses a button in the Egg Mobile controls, causing the Foru arms of the Egg Genesis to spread outwards, and spawn robots. Seeing this opportunity, Sonic and Blaze use the robots to climb jump onto the Egg Genesis before the arms close up once again. "GRRRRR... Why you..." Eggman whispers. The Egg Genesis' arms extend once again, and missiles start to fire at Sonic and Blaze. "This should be fun." Sonic thinks. The two heroes easily dodge the missiles, causing them to hit the top of the Egg Genesis, and damage it even more. "YOU LITTLE HEROES WILL DIE!" Eggman yells at Sonic and Blaze. Then, using the arms of the Egg Genesis, Eggman spawns Swatbots on top of the bot for the two of them to fight. "More robots? You are really not thinking this through Eggman." Blaze says. At hearing Blaze, Eggman slams against the controls of the Egg Mobile. "SHUT UP! ATTACK THEM!" Eggman orders his robots.

The robots start to fire at the two heroes, who just jump over the bullets. Sonic Homing Attacks the robots, while Blaze shoots fireballs at them, until every single bot is dead. With all of his bots dead, Eggman has one last option. He raises the head of the Egg Genesis from its small hidden area, (which the head is the cockpit) and two machine guns appear at the side of the head of the Egg Genesis. "TAKE THIS!" Eggman yells out. The machine guns fire at Sonic and Blaze, but they are to fast for the bullets, as they run from the guns. "Are you even trying Eggman?" Blaze asks. "Quiet you!" Eggman exclaims. The doc concentrates his fire on Blaze, completely forgetting Sonic. The blue blur runs at the head, and spin dashes into it, cutting the off the bot! Knowing that he's defeated, Eggman escapes, with the Chaos Emerald in tow!

(End Egg Genesis boss theme)

But that's not what the heroes have to worry about now. Without the pilot, the Egg Genesis will crash into the city! The giant robot directed itself were the damage would be most useful, and that was the Crystal Castle! Seeing this, Sonic thought of a plan, which would possibly cost his, and Blaze's, life. "BLAZE!" Sonic yelled out at his friend. "WE NEED TO TELEPORT THIS THING OUT OF HERE!" At hearing the blue blur, Blaze looked dumbfounded. "What? How!?" Blaze exclaims. In response, Sonic grabs the red and green Chaos Emeralds, and tosses the red one over to Blaze. "When I tell you! use Chaos Control!" Sonic exclaims. Blaze nods her head in response, and the two heroes stand up on the Egg Genesis as it toward the castle. Just five feet from hitting the castle, Sonic raises up his Chaos Emerald, and Blaze does the same. "NOW!" Sonic yells out. The two heroes use Chaos Control, and in a flash of bright light, the Egg Genesis, along with the two heroes, are gone.

(Inside the castle)

With Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, and the Mane 6, they saw the Egg Genesis being teleported away from crashing into the castle. "What happened with that thing? It was supposed to hit the castle." Shining said. Everypony stayed silent, until Rainbow Dash decided to speak up. "It was Sonic. He used the power of the Chaos Emerald, and teleported that thing away, at the cost of his own life..." RD says sadly. Hearing herself now, tears start to form in the rainbow pegasus' eyes, and she starts to cry. "WHY DID HE HAVE TO DO IT!?" RD screams. Rainbow's friend see her crying, and go and try to comfort her. "I am sure he made it Rainbow." Twilight says, showing a reassuring smile. That doesn't help, as Rainbow Dash continues to cry. "BUT WHAT IF HE DIDN'T!? HE COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL WE KNOW!" RD yells. "Rainbow, ya'll know that fell better than all of us, so ya should know he has escaped something like that before with ya." Applejack says. "YEAH!? WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE!? HE IS QUITE POSSIBLY DEAD!" RD screams. Before the others can try and comfort Rainbow Dash more, a familiar male voice is heard near them. "Who's quite possibly dead?" The voice asks. The rest of the heroes turn towards the direction of the voice, to see Sonic, Blaze, and Silver, slightly injured, but otherwise okay. At seeing the blue blur, Rainbow Dash's wings went up in less then a nano second, and she flew directly at him. Before crashing into the blue blur, Rainbow transformed into her hedgehog form, and hugged the blue hedgehog. "OH MY CELESTIA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" RD yells, hugging Sonic tightly. "Losing breath... Let go..." Sonic whispers under his lungs being pressed hard against. The rainbow hedgehog lets go of her friend, and smiles. She is soon joined by her friends, and the rulers of the Crystal Kingdom. "Sonic, I must ask. How in Equestria did you manage to escape that robot from killing you?" Rarity asks. The blue blur smiles, and holds out the green Chaos Emerald. "I managed to use the Chaos Emerald's power to teleport Blaze and myself out of the path of the explosion of that robot before we got fried." Sonic explains, tossing the emerald up and down. The others smile at the blue daredevil hedgehog, knowing he's alive and well, but Sonic knows how they managed to escape the explosion...

(Flashback)

The Egg Genesis reappeared over a grass area, miles away from any civilization. Upon appearing there themselves, Sonic and Blaze knew they had a problem.

They were to close to the ground.

Due to using Chaos Control a little bit late, the two heroes had made the Egg Genesis appear inches from the ground. "Uh-oh..." Sonic thinks. There was no way the heroes could escape without being fried, plus the Chaos Emerald used most of their energy already, teleporting the Egg Genesis. This angered the blue blur, and he got a headache most suddenly. When the headache was gone, Sonic's green eyes have been replaced with this blood red color. (No, it's not Sonic EXE...) "Heh,heh,heh... Time to get out of here..." Sonic whispered in an almost demonic voice. The blue blur raised up his left hand, and a bright light raised from it. When it was high enough, the light expanded, touching the two heroes. Before the light disappeared, the blood red eyes Sonic had gotten disappeared, and the green eyes took their place. Before being able to process what happened, Sonic, Blaze, and the light disappeared before the Egg Genesis hit the ground...

(Now)

After saying their final good-byes to Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, the heroes are now on the train back to Ponyville. And it is still as bothersome as ever. The Mane Six are staying seated, but that doesn't mean others are. There are even annoying foals there. (SG: Is that the right word for kid in MLP? Tell me in the reviews.) But other than that, things are going smoothly. We visit the blue blur, sitting alone, and looking out the window. He was pondering how he and Blaze escaped. "How did that light get there..." Sonic thought.

(Cue Sonic X end theme)

* * *

SG: I'm sorry if part two of this episode sucked, but at least it isn't as bad as the damn Fluffle Puff episode. Now, that was a huge fail! *Laughs* Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this episode, and I hope to see you during the next episode of Sonic Elemental X!


	29. The EXE attack

**SG:** Before today's episode is to begin, I must say, there is a new OC in this one. This OC was submitted by foxy x flutters, and it will be the last OC to be in this fanfiction. YOU HEAR ME? The **_LAST OC _** to be in this fanfiction. Go submit them in any of my other fanfics, just not this one. Anyway, lets get this episode out of the way...

* * *

(Cue MLP intro theme)

We begin at Ponyville during the time of night. It is quite peaceful right now, and nopony seems to be outside right now...

That is proven wrong at the sound of a noise maker going off near the center of the town.

We head there to see pretty much everyone from Ponyville at a party done by Pinkie Pie. This is no ordinary party though, it is a birthday party. And the birthday they're are celebrating is Sonic's! We see the blue blur walking around with a party hat on, and he is in his pegasus form. "Man, this is one great party." Sonic thinks. He continues to walk around, until he bumps into someone. And that someone proves to be Shadow the Hedgehog. "Shadow? What are you doing here?" Sonic asks the black hedgehog. "I was forced to come. A certain pony wouldn't leave me alone." Shadow explains.

(Cue flashback, to this morning)

At the entrance of Ponyville, we see Shadow walking straight into Ponyville after attempting to find a Chaos Emerald in the Everfree Forest. Much to his dismay though, there wasn't an emerald there. (**SG:** And we all know why there wasn't a Chaos Emerald there...) The black hedgehog walks into the town, only to be greeted by the party pony, Pinkie Pie. "GAH!" Shadow yells out, seeing the party pony appear out of nowhere. "HI! Are you coming to the party tonight?! It's somepony's birthday!" Pinkie says quite excitedly. Shadow just looks at Pinkie in annoyance before giving her an answer. "No." Shadow says. This makes the party pony a bit sad, and her puffy mane and tail deflate, and stay flat. "Bu-but why?" Pinkie asks sadly. "I don't do that kind of stuff. And besides, I am busy. You can do your party without me." Shadow says, walking away. At hearing Shadow, Pinkie Pie starts to cry almost uncontrollably. The black hedgehog ignores this, and is about to walk away, when he hears a familiar female voice go off in his head...

"Give them a chance, to be happy." The voice says.

"Maria..." Shadow whispers, closing his eyes. After keeping thinking for a few seconds, the black hedgehog finally turns toward Pinkie Pie. "Fine, I'll go to your party. Just don't expect me to stay to long." Shadow says. Hearing Shadow had made the pink pony happy, which in turn, caused her to stop crying, and her mane and tail to return to their normal, puffy like state. "YAY! I'll see you there!" Pinkie cries out happily, running off.

(End flashback)

"Wait, so let me get this straight..." Sonic says, after Shadow finished explaining his reason for coming. "You came, because Pinkie started to cry?" After a few seconds of staring at the black hedgehog, the blue blur couldn't help but burst out laughing. "HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! YOU! THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM! COMES TO A PARTY AFTER A PONY CRIES!? HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!" Sonic laughs. Before the blue hero could finish laughing, Shadow grabbed him by the neck, and pulled him towards his face. "If you ever tell this to anyone when we get back to Mobius, I swear to Chaos, I will rip your damn throat out. Understand faker?" Shadow growled. "Jeez, fine." Sonic sighed. The black hedgehog put the blue pegasus down, and before either of them could part ways, they were suddenly surprised by the pink party pony yelling near their ears. "AREYOUENJOYINGTHEPARTY!?" Pinkie yelled out quickly. "AAAAAAAAAH!" The two of them screamed, falling to the ground. Sonic and Shadow quickly stood back up, and looked over at Pinkie Pie. "We were having a good time, until you yelled in our ears." Sonic says, turning back to his hedgehog form, and trying to clear his ears of the ringing that had started within them. "Oh good! Your bot- Oops, gotta go! Another guest is here!" Pinkie cries out. Then, before either hedgehog could blink, Pinkie Pie ran off almost at the speed of sound. "What?" Sonic and Shadow thought.

(Meanwhile)

We come to the entrance of the party, and see a new pony entering. A young female pegasus, with a green coat (fur), a brown mane and tail, and the mane was braided, and three feet long. Her Cutie Mark was that of three hearts overlapping each other. But the most interesting thing about her, was her eyes. Her pupils, along with the iris of the eye, were completely red. The rest of it was black. She was walking around, only to be greeted by Pinkie Pie, who came out of nowhere. "Hi! Welcome to the party! What's your name!?" Pinkie asked excitedly. The female pegasus waited for Pinkie to stop bouncing up and down, and then introduced herself. "I'm Lovelya EXE." Lovelya said to the excited party pony. (**SG:** When Lovelya EXE speaks, I'm only going have her referred as Lovelya. It saves time. Sorry.) Pinkie Pie smiled at the pegasus, and then, saw her eye color, and got excited all over again. "Ooooooh... What's with your eyes!?" Pinkie asks excitedly. "I would rather not talk about it..." Lovelya says. "Okay. Hey, let me show you around!" Pinkie exclaims. With that, the pink party pony starts to show Lovelya EXE around.

(Back with Sonic)

The blue blur is now walking around, alone, trying to find somepony to talk with. Tails wasn't there, due to the fact that he was working on a new invention with the help of Twilight. Knuckles and Applejack were having a drinking contest, and it would probably be a bad idea to talk with either of them afterwards. He didn't know where Rainbow Dash was, and Fluttershy was probably back at her cottage with Cream, since he hasn't spotted head or tail of the two of them. Sonic kept walking around, not really seeing were he was going...

Until he bumped into somepony. And that somepony was Lovelya EXE.

By accidently walking into each other, this caused the young pegasus to fall to the ground. Thankfully, the blue blur saw this, and helped her up. But what he didn't see, was her eyes. "Sorry about that. I didn't see you there." Sonic says, helping Lovelya EXE up. At hearing Sonic's initial voice, this caused Lovelya to go at a stand still, and stare at the blue blur. "I-I-I-it's you..." Lovelya stammered. Sonic looked over at Lovelya EXE, and finally got a look at her eyes, which also made him go at a stand still. He knew those eyes from one of his evil counterparts, Sonic EXE. The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, when it was actually seconds, when Sonic finally decided to do something. He ran off. "WAIT!" Lovelya cried out. But it was to late, the blue blur was clearly out of sight now. Not wanting Sonic to be scared of her, Lovelya EXE stretched out her wings, and flew after the blue hedgehog.

(With Sonic)

Sonic had ran so fast, he was already at the edge of Ponyville, and he was kinda tired of running from the pegasus, so he took a rest by sitting down at a nearby building. "That girl... Why does she have those eyes...?" Sonic thought. The blue hedgehog kept thinking about this, and was about to come up with an answer, when Lovelya EXE appeared in front of him. "GAH!" He yelled, getting ready to run again. "Wait! Don't run! I won't hurt you." Lovelya says. The blue blur was already on his feet by the time she said this, making him look over at her once again. "Alright kid. Who are you? And why did you chase me over here?" Sonic demanded. "My name is Loveyla EXE, and I've been a fan of yours for quite some time Sonic. I chased you over here because I didn't want you to be afraid of me." Lovelya explains. The blue blur nods at hearing the pegasus' explanation, and then he questions her some more. "Okay Lovelya. But I need to ask you two things. One, how in Equestria did you manage to keep up with me?" Sonic asks. "I was born with super speed." Lovelya tells Sonic. The blue blur nods at Lovelya EXE response, then asks the second question he wanted to. "Secondly, who is your father?" Sonic asks. The pegasus gets a little bit nervous from Sonic asking this, but she starts to answer after a few seconds. Though, before a single word can escape her mouth, a yellow energy ball strikes between her and Sonic, sending the two of them flying in two different directions. Sonic manages to land back on his feet, and quickly runs over and catches Lovelya EXE before she collides with the ground. "You okay?" Sonic asks her. The pegasus is now a little bit scared, since she knew who fired the energy ball. "He's... Here..." Loveyla whispers.

Before Sonic can ask who she is talking about, he hears a familiar demonic laughter coming from his left. "It can't be..." Sonic thinks. The blue blur puts Loveyla EXE down, and turns to his left to see a familiar blue, evil, hedgehog.

"Sonic EXE..." Sonic whispers.

The demonic blue hedgehog smiles evilly at his good counterpart. "Hello Sonic." Sonic EXE says to the blue blur. "What do you want!?" Sonic shoots out, getting into battle position. "I am here for my daughter. And I plan to take her by any means necessary. Even if that means killing every single creature on this planet." Sonic EXE says. "I'LL NEVER GO BACK WITH YOU!" Loveyla yells from behind Sonic. The demonic hedgehog just smiles, showing his sharp teeth. "You don't have a choice..." Sonic EXE says.

* * *

Boss Bio #14

Name: Sonic EXE (The real one)

Attacks: The same ones he had back in the other episode of Elemental X

Bio: Being the original Sonic EXE, the guy is stronger than the one in the dream world was.

* * *

(Cue Sonic Heroes, Egg Emperor boss theme)

The blue blur attacks first, doing a homing attack at Sonic EXE. The demonic hedgehog counters this attack by sending a yellow energy orb at him, sending him flying backwards. Sonic manages to get back on his feet before looking back at his demonic counterpart. "This is going to be tougher than last time..." Sonic thinks. Then, as if his thoughts were answered, a Chaos Spear is flung at Sonic EXE, and explodes on contact. The blue blur looks towards where the Chaos Spear had come from, and sees Shadow, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash coming to his aid. "Guys! What are you doing here!?" Sonic cries out. "Did you really think we would let you have all the fun, faker?" Shadow asks Sonic. The blue blur smiles at the black hedgehog, and the four heroes turn towards where the Chaos Spear exploded, and where Sonic EXE was. Nothing was happening...

Until an energy ball flung from the smoke surrounding Sonic EXE, and struck Pinkie Pie!

"Pinkie!" RD and Sonic cried out, seeing the pink pony get flung back from the energy ball. The blue blur runs off to her projected landing point, and expects to catch her, but instead sees her standing there, unharmed. "Wh-WHAT!?" Sonic yells out. Pinkie Pie just giggles at Sonic. "Oh Sonic, don't act so surprised. You've seen me do this before." Pinkie explains Then, before allowing the blue blur to get out a single word, the party pony runs off to the battle. Sonic then quickly follows her.

(Back at the battle)

Shadow was actually trying his best to not have Lovelya captured by Sonic EXE. He flings another Chaos Spear at the demonic hedgehog, who just simply deflects it to the side like it was nothing. "Did you really think that attack would get me again? You imbecile." Sonic EXE says to Shadow. The demonic hedgehog charges up another energy ball, and it is about to shoot it, when he gets bucked in the side of the face by Rainbow Dash. "Take that you dumb fake!" RD cries out. The attack sends Sonic EXE flying a few feet, and having him land inside of Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon. "Fire away!" Pinkie says excitedly. She blasts Sonic EXE out of her cannon, and sends him flying towards Shadow. Seeing this, the black hedgehog gets the perfect chance to hurt Sonic EXE. He charges up another Chaos Spear, and gets ready to fire it.

He never gets a chance though...

Before Sonic EXE could come in range of Shadow's Chaos Spear, he managed to get back on his feet, a red aura glowing around him. "No more playing around... It's time I finish you fools once and for all." Sonic EXE says evilly. The demonic hedgehog closes his eyes, and the red aura starts to expand around him. "CHAOS BLAST!" Sonic EXE yells out. With that, the red aura quickly expands, consuming him, Shadow, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. When the aura disappears, Sonic EXE is standing completely okay, and the three heroes are unconscious. "Hmph, fools. Did they really think they had a chance to defeat me?" Sonic EXE says aloud. The demonic hedgehog then starts to walk around and try to find Loveyla EXE, when he hears something from the building behind him.

Trash cans falling, and a familiar female voice.

"Dang it." The voice whispers. At hearing the voice, Sonic EXE smiles evilly. "Gotcha..." He whispers. The demonic hedgehog disappears, and then reappears to where the voice came from to find Loveyla EXE.

* * *

**SG:** foxy x flutters, I am deeply sorry to what happens next, but as they say in show buisness, the show must go on!

* * *

Sonic EXE grabs the young female pegasus by her throat, and continues to smile. "Now, are you going to come with me, or am I going to have to kill you as well, my daughter?" Sonic EXE questions, tightening his grip on Loveyla EXE. "N-never!" Loveyla cries out. The demonic hedgehog just snickers at her answer. "Oh well, it's your funeral." Sonic EXE says. With that, he increases his grip on the pegasus, and is about to choke her to death...

When he gets struck in the back by someone.

The hit has Sonic EXE letting go of Loveyla EXE, and sends him flying into a nearby wall. The attacker proves to be Sonic, still up and fighting. "Really EXE? Did you forget about me?" Sonic asks cockily. The demonic hedgehog gets up from his point of landing, and looks toward the blue blur. "Of course I didn't hedgehog. I was saving you for last." Sonic EXE responds. Sonic EXE spin dashes toward Sonic, and he responds in kind, having the two spin dashes collide with each other. When this happens, the two hedgehogs bounce off each other, and are sent back a few feet. The two of them land back on their feet, and face their other. "It is time we finish this? Don't you agree Sonic?" Sonic EXE asks. The blue blur smirks, and a blue aura starts to form around him. "I was thinking the exact same thing." Sonic says. A red aura forms around Sonic EXE, and the two speedy hedgehogs boost toward each other, with no signs of stopping. Just as the two of them are about to collide, Sonic kicks Sonic EXE upwards with the force of his boost, and jumps up after him. The demonic hedgehog attempts to regain his footing in the air, only to be slammed downwards by the blue hero. The two of them hit the ground with immense force, sending up dust everywhere, and placing a crater where the two of them landed. When the dust clears, we see Sonic, and Sonic EXE standing up and facing each other. The blue blur completely okay from the fall, while the demonic blur is cut up and immensely injured. "Now, are you done?" Sonic asks cockily. The demonic hedgehog just growls at the blue blur before responding. "Fine. You win this round, Sonic the Hedgehog. But I'll be back for Loveyla. Just you wait..." Sonic EXE says. Then in a flash of white light, Sonic EXE disappears, leaving Sonic alone in the crater.

(End Egg Emperor theme)

The blue hero jumps out of the crater, and sees Loveyla EXE smiling. "He's... Gone?" Loveyla asks. Sonic nods his head in response, causing the pegasus to run up to him, and hug him. "Woah..." Sonic thinks. After a few seconds, the blue blur returns the hug, and smiles at Loveyla EXE before stopping the hug. The hedgehog looks around, to see his friends unconscious on the ground. "Hey, you wanna help me get my friends inside?" Sonic asks Loveyla EXE. She nods her head, and the two speedsters head over to the fainted heroes, and take them inside Twilight's Library.

( Cue MLP end theme)

* * *

**SG: **I hope you enjoyed this episode of Elemental X, and I hope I got your OC right, foxy x flutters. Other than that, see ya next time! This is TheSonicGamer99 signing out! PEACE.


	30. A real tiny problem

(Cue Sonic X intro theme)

A few days after the heroes had their run in with Sonic EXE, things have turned back to normal in Ponyville. At least, what the heroes consider normal. We arrive at Twilight's lab, which is in the attic of the library, and see Twilight and Sonic in his pegasus form. It seems that the lavender unicorn is working on a potion. "Why am I down here?" Sonic asks, tapping his left forehoof impatiently. Twilight just sighs at the blue blur's question, as this is like the thrid time she has answered it. "I told you already, you're gonna help me test out this new shrinking potion." Twilight explains. "And why couldn't you get Tails to do it?" Sonic asks, annoyed. "I sent him to go shopping." Twilight says. Sonic sighs in annoyance of Twilight's explanation. Twilight should've sent him to go shopping instead of Tails so he wouldn't be stuck in here. Then again, he was with Rainbow Dash, trying to see if he could best her at tricks at the time. "Man, I now wish I didn't vist Rainbow Dash this morning..." Sonic thinks. Sonic continues to watch Twilight work on the potion, until the vile holding the potion starts to bubble intensly, and glow. "Um... Is the potion suppoused to do that?" Sonic asks, pointing at the vile. "I don't t-" Twilight says.

Before she could finish her sentence though, the vile exploded, consuming Twilight and Sonic in a purple smoke! When the smoke eventually cleared, we see that the two heroes are nowhere to be seen. Upon closer inspection to where the two of them were standing though, we see that Sonic and Twilight were shrunken to the size of mice! Upon looking at the size of himself, the blue blur got ticked off, and looked over at the lavender unicorn, anger in his eyes. "DAMMIT TWILIGHT! YOUR DAMN POTION EXPLODED AND SHRUNK US!" Sonic yelled out, transforming back to his regular hedgehog state. Twilight smiled nervously at Sonic, and laughed nervously. "Sorry, I didn't know this would happen." Twilight says. The blue blur just face palms at hearing Twilight. He was quite angry at her for shrinking them both, and was about to yell at her, when the ground started to shake, and the sound of giant footsteps were approching. "Somepony's coming! Maybe we could get their attention!" Sonic exclaims. When the footsteps finally came downstaris, the two heroes see non-other than Tails. "You guys down here?" Tails asked from his position by the stairs. The two-tailed fox startrd to look around for the two heroes, until he spotted their tiny figures on the ground. The bad thing is though, he thought the two heroes were mice. "Mice... Seriously?" Tails said aloud. He walked over to Sonic and Twilight, and gently picked them up. He then walked upstaris and to the front door of the library before opening the door, and tossing the two heroes out.

Twilight managed to slow her desent using her wings, while Sonic... Well landed flat on his face. He quickly got back off the ground, and brushed the dirt off his body, before looking over at Twilight angrily. "You could've grabbed me..." Sonic growled. "Sorry..." Twilight says, smiling nervously once again. The two heroes then looked over at the door of the library, and seen it was shut tight. "Well this is just fucking beautiful! We're locked out of the fucking library, and it's all because your fucking potion decided to _MOTHERFUCKING EXPLODE_ in our faces!" Sonic cried out. Then, not wanting to hurt Twilight, the blue blur went to the door of the library, and started to punch it like a madman. "LET. US. IN!" Sonic yelled. He continued to punch the door with all his strength for the next five or ten minutes, until giving up, and sitting down on the ground tiredly. "You didn't have to do that." Twilight said, walking over to the blue hero. "Yes I did. It was either that, or hurt you." Sonic explained. Twilight flinched a little bit at hearing Sonic. She was lucky that he didn't hurt her. Twilight sat next the blue blur, and sighed heavily as well. The two heroes sat there for a few minutes saying nothing, until Sonic broke the silence. "How are we going to get in the library now?" Sonic asked.

Then, as if he were heard by some sort of angel, the sound of footstesp began to approach the library. The two heroes looked over to where the footsteps were coming from, and saw Rainbow Dash in her hedgehog form, heading towards the library with a book in her hand. "Oh thank Chaos... Maybe we could get Rainbow's attention." Sonic said. "Like we did with Tails? Sonic, I don't thinks that's a good idea, especially if she's in that secondary form." Twilight explains. "Well, it's worth a shot, ain't it?" Sonic asks. Without a moment's hesitation, the blue blur transformed into his pegasus form, and flew up to Rainbow Dash, and started to fly around her. "Ugh, stupid bug..." RD thought, starting to try and swat Sonic with her free hand. (SG: AKA, the hand that didn't have the book.) Unfortunately, the blue hero took this as a chance to show off, and started to foolishly avoid the cyan hedgehog's hand. Well, until she managed to hit him... This sent the blue pegasus sprialing towards the ground. Thankfully though, Sonic managed to regain control of his body, and started to fly in place. "Okay, now to talk with her..." Sonic said, annoyed he got swated down by Rainbow Dash. The blue hero flew up towards the cyan hedgehog's face, and landed directly on her nose before transforming back to normal. Rainbow Dash noticed this, and looked directly at the blue hero. She was about to swat him off her nose, until she noticed how he looked. "Wait... Sonic?" RD asked, squinting her eyes to see the blue blur more clearly.

The blue hero face palmed at finally the rainbow hedgehog recgonizing him. "No shit, Sherlock. Now, Twilight and I need your help." Sonic says. "Yeah? What with? And where's Twi?" RD asks. Sonic points to the ground, to show Twilight waving up at him and Rainbow Dash. "Oh.. RD whispers. She picks up Sonic off her nose, and picks Twilight up off the ground, and places them both on her right shoulder. "Now, what in Equestria caused you to be this tiny? And why are you outside?" RD asks.

(One boring explanation later...)

After Twilight had finished explaining what happnened in detail, she looked over at Sonic, and found him asleep. "Seriously not the time..." Twilight thinks. The lavender alicorn turned towards Rainbow Dash, in hopes of having her wake up Sonic. But _NOPE!_ The cyan hedgehog had also fell asleep during Twilight's explanation, and she did so, _STANDING UP!_ This of course, pissed off the princess of friendship, and she yelled at the two speedsters at the top of her lungs. "WAKE UP YOU BUCKING IDIOTS!" Twilight yelled out. Then, almost in an instant, both speedsters woke up. "Huh!? I'm awake!" Both speedsters cried out. They looked over at Twilight, who was looking at both of them with an angry expression on her face. "Can you just get us inside the library Rainbow? I think I have a spell that could fix this mess." Twilight explains. Rainbow Dash gives a simple nod, before walking to the front door of the library, and knocking. Seconds later, it is open by Spike. "Hey Rainbow." Spike greeted. "Hi Spike. Can I come in the library?" RD asks. "Sure. Did you want to talk about something?" Spike asked. Rainbow Dash shook her head, which almost made Sonic and Twilight fall off her shoulder. "I'm just returning a book to Twilight, and she asked me to come here to help her with something." RD says. "Okay." Spike says. The baby dragon moves out of the way of the doorway, and allows the rainbow hedgehog to enter the library. Soon after though, she quickly heads to the nearby bookshelves, and places the two shrunken heroes on one of the shelves. "I'll look for the book. You two just stay here." RD says. Without another word, the rainbow pegasus starts to fly around the shelves, hoping to find the book to reverse the mess Sonic and Twilight are in. (And not to do much reading...)

(Three hours later)

After pulling nearly every book from the bookshelves, the heroes are no closer to reversing this mess. "We've read almost every single book in here Twilight. I don't think there's a way to reverse the shrinking process." Sonic says. "There has to be a way! There just has to be!" Twilight cries out, using her magic to flip through multiple books at the same time. Then, just as hope is about to leave the heroes, from one of the book piles, Pinkie Pie pops up from under it, and holds out a book with her left forehoof. "FOUND IT!" Pinkie yells out. Everyone looks toward the pink party pony, both mystified, and happy. "When did you get here Pinkie?" RD asks. "I sneaked in after you guys started to look through the books." Pinkie says innocently. Then, using her magic, Twilight grabs the book from Pinkie, and starts to look through it, until landing on a specific page. "There it is. Now I can fix this mess..." Twilight says aloud. Just before the lavender alicorn can cast the spell to revert everyone back to normal, an explosion his heard from outside. "What was that?" Sonic asks. "I don't know... You two stay here, Pinkie and I will check it out." RD says. Without getting another word out, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash go check out where the explosion came from.

(Outside)

Upon reaching the outside, the pink pony, and cyan hedgehog, come face to face with a robotic scorpion. Inside of the cockpit of the robot, is non-other than Dr. Eggman himself. He quickly sees the two heroes, and smiles evilly. "Ah, it seems you heroes have come out to play..." Eggman says calmly. "Can it! We know why you're here Eggman, and we will not let you win! Right Pinkie?" RD asks, looking over at her friend. Upon seeing Pinkie Pie though, Rainbow Dash sees the pink pony hopping up and down excitedly. "YAY! WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!" Pinkie yells excitedly, still hopping up and down. Rainbow Dash just sighs, annoyed at her friend. "Well, I am anyway." RD says. The evil genius just laughs at the heroes. "I like to see you try." Eggman says.

* * *

Boss Bio # 15

Name: Egg Scorpion

Attacks: Stabbing with the tail, machine gun and laser beam on tail, bombs, firing both arms, a secret weapon.

Bio: A new robot Eggman had come up with, and it is really tough.

* * *

(Cue Sonic Rush boss music)

The mad doctor opened up with his attacks, by activating a hidden opening near the Egg Scorpion's tail, which released bombs. The bombs headed to the two heroes, but Rainbow Dash just kicked the away while Pinkie was just still, well... Hopping, but she amazingly avoided the bombs. Anyway, the cyan hedgehog managed to kick some of the bombs into the Egg Scorpion, causing some damage to the hull, but not a lot. "HA,HA,HA,HA! Do you really think hitting back my own attack will do much? Ha! Take this!" Eggman exclaims. The doc presses another button within the Egg Scorpion, causing the tip of the tail of the machine to start firing bullets at the heroes. They are avoided with ease by Rainbow Dash, but Pinkie Pie isn't really as lucky, as she gets shot on the left side of her flank, and is thrown back like a rag-doll. After she regains her footing, the pink party pony's regularly poofy mane deflates, and she looks at Eggman, angry. "TIME TO PARTY HARD DR. E!" Pinkie yells out. Pinkie Pie runs toward the Egg Scorpion, easily avoiding the bullets the robot is firing, until jumping up at the tail, and smashing the hidden machine gun within it to bits. After doing this, the pink pony lands all four of her hooves on the hull of the Egg Scorpion, causing a huge dent, before jumping back onto the ground. "Grrr... I won't let you win that easy!" Eggman cries out. The doc presses another button on the control panel of the Egg Scorpion, sending both its arms at Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, and grabbing them both! After getting the Egg Scorpion's arms back into place, the doc presumes to use the claws of the bot to crush the two heroes to death. Though, before the crushing can be complete, two voices can be heard from the side of the robot.

"AURA SPHERE! ICE SPIKES!" The two voices yell out.

Suddenly, as the two voices stopped, a light blue sphere collided with the left arm of the Egg Scorpion, while ice spikes rose up on the right arm, splitting both arms in half. This releases the two heroes from the robot's clutches, and they turn to see were the two voices came from. They turn to see...

Ash and Lighting Striker!

* * *

**SG**: Heh, we haven't heard from them in a while.

* * *

The pegasus and hedgehog soon join the two battling heroes, and smirk. "Having some trouble?" Ash asks. "Quiet Ash. We have more important issues to worry about." RD says. The two new heroes nod, and the four of them look toward Eggman in his Egg Scorpion. "GAH! You two fools are here to!? No matter! I will destroy you all!" Eggman exclaims. Eggman starts to rapidly press every button in his Egg Scorpion, sending more bombs at the heroes, and even having the tail fire a cyan colored laser. "You two take out the bomb dispenser, I'll handle the laser." Lightning says to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. The two of them nod their heads, and the three heroes run for the robot. "Full out assault, eh? You won't win!" Eggman exclaims. With those words out of the doc's mouth, the Egg Scorpion starts to fire its bombs a lot more rapidly, but even still, they're to slow for the heroes as they avoid the bombs with ease. Once getting close enough to the bomb dispenser, Rainbow Dash jumps up, and kicks one of the bombs back into the dispenser, destroying it. Then with Lighting Striker, she has finally gotten close enough to use her ice power against the laser, which she does. Her power freezes the laser, giving a chance for Ash to destroy it with an Aura Sphere. Now with all the weapons destroyed on the Egg Scorpion, the four heroes stand in front of the machine. "What are you gonna do now Eggman? You're defenseless." Lighting says. "Oh no... I am so gonna die. Oh wait... No I'm not. TAKE THIS!" Eggman yells. Eggman presses another button within the machine, causing the eyes of the machine to open up, and shoot out this black gunk at the heroes feet. The gunk solidifies the second it touches the ground, making the four heroes stuck. "GAH! I can't move!" RD exclaims. Rainbow Dash's worried expression just makes the mad doc smile evilly at our heroes. "Do you like it? This my custom sticky gunk. You can't move, so I can now destroy you." Eggman says.

Eggman starts to push a few random buttons within the Egg Scorpion, making the machine open up, revealing a giant laser! "Say good-bye heroes." Eggman says evilly. The laser starts to charge up as the four heroes struggle to try and get out from the gunk. Even Ash is using his Aura attacks, and nothing is happening to the gunk, not even a scratch is placed. "Oh man. I think we're actually gonna die..." Ash thinks. After a few seconds more, the laser is fully charged, and Eggman presses one final button on the machine, causing the laser to fire. The four heroes close their eyes, waiting for death...

I never came.

Just as the laser was about to kill the four heroes, a blue blur slammed straight into it, keeping the laser at bay. It was Sonic, and he was attempting to break through the laser beam using the boost ability! Unfortunately, Eggman notices the blue hedgehog. "Finally come out to play Sonic? Heh, then lets play!" Eggman exclaims. The doc increases the intensity on the laser, making Sonic struggle and struggle more against the beam. "I... Won't let you kill them Eggman!" Sonic cries out. Then, as if a sudden burst of strength had come through him, the blue blur boosted straight through the beam, and straight through the robot, causing it to explode, and send Eggman flying. "I'LL GEEEEET YOOOUU SOOOOOONIC!" Eggman yells as he is sent flying.

(End Sonic Rush boss theme)

With Eggman now defeated, the blue hero turns toward his stuck friends, a Power Ring in his left hand. "Now, to get you guys free." Sonic says. The blue hero uses the rest of the energy within the Power Ring, and Spin Dashes against ever single piece of gunk, destroying it in the process. "Thanks for the safe Sonic." RD says. "No problem." Sonic says. It is then, the cyan hedgehog notices something about the blue hero. He's back to his original size! "Woah, how did Twilight change you back?" RD asks. "A spell. Now come on, lets head inside." Sonic says. Before getting a chance to walk inside though, the blue hero notices the bullet wound on Pinkie Pie's flank, and gasps. "And get that patched up." Sonic says, pointing at the bullet wound on Pinkie's flank. With that said, the four heroes head inside Twilight's library.

* * *

**SG:** I finally got those guys out again. Hope you enjoyed this episode, and sorry it took so long, I was kinda running out of ideas of what to do for this one. Anyway, I am TheSonicGamer99 signing out. See ya'll next time!


	31. A Speedy Problem

**Gamer:** Yo folks, Gamer here! After much struggle of figuring out what to put as today's Sonic Elemental X episode, I finally have something! I just hope SonicGamer doesn't get mad at me for taking so long to post an episode...

* * *

(Cue Sonic X intro theme)

We begin a Sweet Apple Acres today, and find out there is already trouble afoot. At the farm area, we see Eggman has created a bird robot to try and defeat Sonic, though he is having much trouble trying to hit the blue blur, especially since he's getting help from Amy. "What's the matter a Egghead? Can't catch me?" Sonic called out to his rival. Of course, this angered the doc, and he switched tactics. "I may not be able to catch you, but what about your friend?" Eggman asked. The doc then pressed a button within his Egg Mobile, causing the robotic bird to ver its head away from Sonic, and towards Amy! Before either of them could react, the robot grabbed the pink hedgehog, and started to fly high into the sky. To high for the blue blur to reach. "HA,HA,HA,HA! You can't save your friend now hedgehog!" Eggman exclaimed at his opponent. Sonic looked over at Eggman in disgust, knowing he couldn't jump as high as the robot, but his disgust was soon gone, as he heard the voice of a certain red echidna. "I got this Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed from behind the blue blur.

Knuckles then ran up from behind Sonic, jumped up, and glided towards the robot. Though, this is proven futile as the bird just strikes the echidna down with its free talon. This sends him crashing towards the ground, and he is soon met up with the blue blur. "'Got this' huh?" Sonic asked Knuckles, mocking him. "Shut up." Knuckles whispered. Sonic just sighed, and smiled the red echidna, before talking with him again. "Just get me up there." Sonic told Knuckles. Knuckles nodded at what Sonic said, and he grabbed the blue blur, and threw him at the robot. Then, using the speed he gained from the initial throw, Sonic curled up into a ball, and slammed into the robot before returning to his normal state. This caused pieces of the robot to fall off, and, unknown to Sonic, cause a microchip to fall into his left ear. Anyway, after some of the robot's pieces fell off, this caused it to drop Amy. "HEEEEEEELP!" Amy screamed. Then, without thinking, the blue blur dived after the pink hedgehog. He managed to grab her, and the landed both in a patch of hay. After the soft landing, the blue blur let Amy go, and he put a finger in his left ear, feeling the microchip within. (Though, he didn't know it was a microchip.)

As he was doing so, Amy was thanking him for rescuing her. "Thank you for saving me Sonic!" Amy cried out. Sonic didn't hear what she said though, for he was to busy trying to get the object out of his ear. This angered the pink hedgehog, so she crossed her arms, and looked at Sonic crossly. "Of course you don't listen." Amy mutters. The blue blur does hear this though, so he looks over at her, curious. "What did I do?" Sonic asked.

(Back in Ponyville)

After returning to Ponyville, Sonic relaxed near the bottom of the library, still trying to dig out the object within his ear. As he was doing so, the hedgehog failed to notice Amy Rose and Pinkie Pie spying on him. "What is he doing that's so important that he can't listen to me?" Amy thought, though she didn't know she said this aloud. At hearing the angry pink hedgehog, the party pony answered her. "Maybe he's busy with his life!" Pinkie said cheerfully. But of course, Amy didn't accept that answer, and she continued to spy on the hedgehog. It wasn't until something crazy happened... Most suddenly, Sonic screamed loudly, and ran off to the outskirts of Ponyville without another word. "What the heck?" Amy asked aloud. She watched the blue blur, as he exited the small town (Gamer: Town or village. I honestly don't know.) Once the blue hedgehog was gone, Amy and Pinkie quickly got out of their hiding place, and knocked on the library door. It was answered seconds later by Tails. "Amy? What are you doing here?" Tails asked. "It's about Sonic! I think there's something wrong with him!" Amy cried out without a moment's hesitation. At hearing the pink hedgehog, the two-tailed fox' sees shrunk. "What!?" He cried.

(Later, again)

After getting Twilight and Rainbow Dash to come to the main section of the library, Amy quickly explained what was going on. Of course, the others thought this was serious, except Tails. "You came to us because Sonic just ran off? He does that all the time Amy." Tails explains. "Yeah, but you don't understand! He screamed before running off!" Amy retaliated. At hearing the pink hedgehog say this for like the third time already, Twilight decided to intervene. "She might be right about something being wrong with Sonic. We won't know until we find him." Twilight explained. This, of course, makes Tails' argument invalid, and without wanting to cause more argument among the group, he decides to go along with it. "Fine. Lets find Sonic. But if there's nothing wrong with him, I'm gonna get really mad." Tails says. Then, without another word, the heroes went off to find Sonic.

(Outside Ponyville)

Back with the blue blur, he is still running out on the field outside Ponyville, with no signs of stopping. "Why can't I stop!" Sonic cried out, attempting to stop his feet. This proves futile, as instead of stopping, Sonic actually sped up! This annoyed him a lot, mainly due to the fact that he can't stop. The blue hedgehog did enjoy running, but he enjoyed it _A LOT MORE_ when he could stop when he wanted. Luckily though, Sonic still had control of which direction he was going, and it seems he didn't want to turn back towards Ponyville. Anyway, as he was running, the blue blur thought about his friends. "Man, I wonder what the others would think of me now..." Sonic thought. His thoughts were caught off though, by the sound of a familiar tomboyish voice. "Wait up spikes!" The voice cried out. Sonic turned his head towards the voice's origin, and saw Rainbow Dash flying after him. But she wasn't alone. Next to her, was the Tornado 2, its passengers: Tails, Amy, and Twilight. "Hey guys! I need some help here!" Sonic cried out.

Then, as quick as a flash, Rainbow Dash flew up to the blue blur, and grabbed him. "Turn into your pegasus form! That might stop this mess!" RD exclaimed, trying her best to keep Sonic from going back on his feet. Using his Power Ring, Sonic managed to transform into his pegasus form. Though, that didn't stop the running. It didn't even prepare the cyan pegasus, who was trying to keep him still, for what was going to happen next. Suddenly, the blue pegasus kicked Rainbow Dash, making her drop him, and have him speed off. "Sorry about that!" Sonic cried out, seeing Rainbow Dash almost fall to the ground from the kick he did. Luckily though, the cyan pegasus still managed to keep airborne, but unfortunately, the kick to the gut Sonic did pissed her off. "You're gonna get it now Sonic!" RD cried out, ready to slam into Sonic at fill force. Though, before she could execute her attack, Tails called out to her. "Rainbow Dash! Come back!" Tails cried out. Wanting to ignore the blue blur for the kick he did to her, Rainbow Dash flew back towards the Tornado 2 in anger. "What!" RD exclaimed angrily looking at Tails. Hearing the cyan pegasus, the two-tailed fox told her what was going on. "The Tornado 2 picked up a weird signal from the east. It might help fix this mess." Tails tells Rainbow Dash. "Are you sure Tails?" RD asks. Tails nods his head in reply, and turns the Tornado 2 in the direction of the signal he found. Rainbow Dash follows him, and, after seeing them turn away, so does Sonic.

(At the signal area)

We come back to Sweet Apple Acres, which is the location of the weird signal, and see the bird bot from earlier, just walking around the area. Watching this, is Knuckles and Applejack, not knowing what to do with the robot. "What do ya'll suppose we do with this hunk of junk?" Applejack asks Knuckles. The red echidna just shrugs at hearing the orange farm pony. "I don't really know. Smash it?" Knuckles asks. Just as those words escape his lips, Knuckles and Applejack see something in the distance. It's the Tornado 2, and Amy is on the left wing, with her hammer out. "Get me as close as you can Tails!" Amy calls out from the wing. Tails nods his head in agreement, and goes full speed towards the robot. Just as Amy is about to hit the bird robot with her Piko Piko Hammer though, the robot jumps above the Tornado 2, and grabs her! "EEK!" Amy screams. Then, just as things seem to not get worse, the robot flies high into the sky, and out of the other heroes' reach. Except Sonic's, as the blue blur manages to fly towards the farm just as the robot grabs the pink hedgehog. "AMY!" Sonic yells, seeing the pink hedgehog get grabbed by the robot.

Then, without thinking, the blue blur slams into the robot with all his might, making the robot drop Amy. That's not all though. This also sends the robot flying off and exploding, _AND_ making the microchip in Sonic's ear fall out. With the robot now destroyed, the blue blur looks downwards at the falling Amy Rose. He quickly comes to her aid, by grabbing her, and crash landing in clump of hay. This makes the two of them get buried within it, but they quickly resurface. After doing so, Sonic and Amy look towards each other. "Thanks for the save Sonic." Amy says, hugging the blue hero. "It was nothing, really!" Sonic exclaims, trying to back the pink hedgehog off. As Amy is hugging Sonic though, neither of them notice Rainbow Dash looking towards them, seemingly in jealously. "Stay away from him..." RD whispers to herself, her eyes fading for a moment before returning.

(Cue Sonic X end theme)


	32. Dashing Dark Day

(Cue Sonic X intro theme)

(Rainbow Dash's dream world)

We come to the dream world of the cyan pegasus, and see nothing but darkness around her. "Where am I?" RD thought. looking around. She kept looking around, until seeing a black pegasus with a gray mane and tail, that looked exactly like her, except the this mare's Cutie Mark was that of a gray cloud and lightning bolt. "Why, hello there Rainbow Dash." The pegasus said in Rainbow Dash's voice, except it sounded evil. "Who are you?" RD asked, getting into battle position. The black pegasus just snickered at hearing the cyan speedster's question. "You'll know soon enough, Rainbow Dash, but until you do, I bid you farewell." The pegasus says. Suddenly, the black pegasus disappears from Rainbow Dash's view, and a sudden bright light from the darkness blinds her.

(Later that day in the real world)

After dealing with what Rainbow Dash saw in her dream, we find her walking around Ponyville. Though, after just barely entering the town, the rainbow pegasus sees something she despised...

Sonic and Amy... _TOGETHER._

As per usual, the pink hedgehog was trying to convince the blue blur to date her. "Sonic, come on! Why won't you date me!" Amy complained. "For the last time Amy, I don't want to be in a relationship with you!" Sonic shot back. Of course, this annoyed Amy, and she brought out her Piko Piko Hammer. "You will date me Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy exclaimed, pulling out her hammer. The second Sonic saw the pink hedgehog pull out her hammer, his eyes shrunk. He didn't wanna be squished! So as quick as a flash, the blue blur pulled out his Power Ring from his quills, before transforming into his pegasus form, and flying off, with an now angry Amy Rose on his tail. "YOU GET BACK HERE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Amy yelled out, chasing the blue pegasus. Though, both hedgehogs were unaware that Rainbow Dash was watching the both of them, and this angered the cyan pegasus a lot...

_AND I MEAN A LOT._

She was about to charge over there, and slam the pink hedgehog into the ground for chasing the one she loves, but she instantly stopped herself. Rainbow Dash didn't wanna have death in her hands! She was the Element of Loyalty for crying out loud! So without another thought, the cyan pegasus flew off to her cloud home.

(Sonic and Amy)

We join the two hedgehogs (even though Sonic is now still a pegasus...), and see that Amy hasn't given up her chase of Sonic. "Sonic the Hedgehog! You stop this instant and date me!" Amy cried out. Sonic looked back at the pink hedgehog from the air, and quickly retaliated. "No!" Sonic shot back. Of course, even with the blue stallion saying no, the pink hedgehog still continued her chase of him. It is until, Sonic suddenly turns back to his hedgehog form, and crashes onto the ground. "GAH!" Sonic exclaims, slamming onto the ground. The blue blur quickly gets back onto his feet, and runs off, trying to still avoid Amy. "Damn good time to run out of energy Power Ring..." Sonic mutters to himself. As Sonic continues to run, he picks up the pace to try and outrun Amy Rose like he always has. Finally, after awhile, the blue hedgehog finally hears the pink hedgehog from a distance. "YOU WILL BE MINE SOMEDAY, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Amy yells out. Noticing this, Sonic finally screeches to a halt, and looks back from where he came from. Amy was nowhere near him. With this in mind, the blur blur ran off towards Twilight's Library, hoping to have Tails recharge his Power Ring...

(Meanwhile, at Rainbow's house)

After eventually arriving at her home, Rainbow Dash flew into her room, and slammed the door. Fortunately enough, Light Dash was there, and she quickly rushed over to her sister's room door. "Hey Dash, are you okay?" LD asked from outside the closed room. It was silent for a few seconds, before Light Dash managed to get an answer from her sister. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE LIGHT DASH!" RD yelled back to her sister. Hearing her sister, the Alicorn complies with her wishes, much to her dismay. Inside Rainbow Dash's room though, things aren't getting better. The cyan pegasus is crying into her pillow, sad that she competition in order to get to Sonic. As she is doing this though, anger that was bottled up with Rainbow Dash has finally gotten to her, and her cyan coat was starting to turn black. It wasn't until her mane and tail were grayed out, until the pegasus looked up from her pillow, her eyes now fully white. "That pink hedgehog is dead..." RD growls under her breath...

(Back in Ponyville)

After eventually arriving at Twilight's Library, Sonic stopped at the front door of the library and opened it. Upon doing so, smoke from an explosion was sent into the hedgehog's face. "GAH!" Sonic exclaimed, covering his face from the smoke. After the smoke cleared, the blue blur finally discovered what caused the smoke and explosion...

Tails and Twilight, who were covered in dust.

"He-hey Sonic..." Tails says, nervously. "What happened with you two?" Sonic asked, curious. Sonic was immediately answered by Twilight who was fixing up her mane from the explosion messing it up. "We tried to fix Tails' arm cannon again... It blew up..." Twilight says, smiling nervously. Hearing this, the blue blur face palmed. "Heh, what am I going to do living with you two..." Sonic says, snickering a bit under his breath. Though, his snicker is cut off by the sound of someone screaming...

That scream coming from Amy Rose...

"SONIC! HELP ME!" Amy yelled out. At hearing this, Sonic immediately turned towards the open door of the library (which he hadn't closed...), and saw Amy running from... Something he couldn't see. Though, something came into the blue hedgehog's sight seconds later, and it was chasing the pink hedgehog! The thing was a black pegasus, with a Cutie Mark that was a gray cloud and lighting bolt. What was most mysterious though, is that the pegasus looked like Rainbow Dash! "You're dead Amy Rose!" The pegasus cried out in a voice that was almost similar to Rainbow Dash's. The black pegasus started to pick up speed, and aimed her body towards the pink hedgehog. Without a split second to think, Sonic ran towards Amy Rose, and grabbed her, causing the pegasus to crash into the ground. Anyway, after grabbing the pink hedgehog, the blue blur ran a few feet away from the pegasus, and set her on the ground. "You okay Amy?" Sonic asked worriedly. Amy nodded her head in reply, before running off, not wanting to deal with the black pegasus. Speaking of which, after seeing the pink hedgehog run off, Sonic turned towards the black pegasus, and finally got a good look at her...

The pegasus looked like Rainbow Dash!

"Who are you...?" Sonic asked, clenching his fists, and getting into a battle position. The pegasus snickered at hearing the blue blur, and looked over at him with her pure white eyes, before responding in a voice that sounded like Rainbow Dash's. "Isn't it obvious Sonic? I look like Rainbow Dash, talk like her, and have the same Cutie Mark. _I AM RAINBOW DASH,_ but you may call me Dark Dash." The pegasus now known as Dark Dash responds. Hearing this, Sonic's eyes shrunk. He couldn't believe his ears! This pegasus was Rainbow Dash, but she was evil! "How... How did this happen?" Sonic asked, not leaving his battle position. Dark Dash snickered once again at hearing the blue blur, and simply answered him. "If you want to find that out, you have to beat me." Dark Dash says to Sonic. Hearing this, the blue hedgehog slightly let his guard down, and gasped. He couldn't harm the one he loved! But, if he wanted to protect Amy, and the ponies of Ponyville, he had to fight. "Fine..." Sonic mutters, getting ready for a fight.

* * *

**Boss Bio #16**

**Name**: Dark Dash

**Abilities:** It's the dark form of Rainbow Dash... All that's new is an energy ball attack she can create.

**Bio:** It's unknown how Rainbow Dash came to be this way for the heroes.

* * *

(Cue Egg Emperor Bossfight theme)

Dark Dash opened up the fight, by charging straight towards the blue hero. "Heh, are you trying to make this easy?" Sonic asked aloud. Then, as quick as a flash, Sonic jumped up and Homing Attacked Dark Dash. This would have worked, that is, if the black pegasus didn't manage to grab the blue blur's leg just as the attack was about to make contact. "Uh-oh..." Sonic whispered. Before he could react in time, Sonic was thrown by Dark Dash, straight into the library wall! Though, this barely scratched the hedgehog, as he got back to his feet, and smiled. "You want to do this the hard way? Then lets do this the hard way!" Sonic exclaimed, running towards the black pegasus. "Hey! That's my line!" Dark Dash shot back, flying towards the blue hero. Just as the two speedsters reached each other, they both had disappeared into thin air. The only times they were seen, is when on of the two of them managed to land a punch on the other. It wasn't until Dark Dash released an energy ball upon Sonic, that this ended. "GAAAAAAAH!" Sonic yelled, falling to the ground. Now, the energy ball attack, being close range, did quite a lot of damage to the blue hero, as he struggled to stay on his feet. "Heh,heh... Is that all you got... Darky?" Sonic asked weakly, still trying to keep us his usual cockiness.

Of course, Dark Dash didn't take to kindly to this insult... "You're a dead hedgehog!" Dark Dash cried out, charging towards the blue hero. As she was doing so, the blue blur reached into his quills, and pulled out his Power Ring in an attempt to use its power to finish this fight... Though... He forgot one thing...

_THE RING NEEDED TO BE RECHARGED!_

Sonic notices this seconds too late, as Dark Dash slams her left forehoof striaght into the hedgehog's gut. This sends him flying back towards the library, and slamming into the outside wall, which sent up a lot of dust. Though, when the dust cleared, Sonic was still standing, though, he was coughing up blood... "That's it?... Nothing special...?" Sknic muttered, coughing up more blood before eventually smiling. "How... How are you still standing!?" Dark Dash asked angrily, looking over at the blue hedgehog. "Heh... That's... Simple... I won't let you... Harm anypony... Including *coughs*... My friends..." Sonic muttered, keeping his smile.

(End Egg Emperor theme)

The black pegasus finally had enough of the blue hero, as she slowly walked towards him, charging up one last energy ball, that will surely kill the hero. Though, just as she was five feet away from him, Rainbow Dash's voice intervened from inside the pegasus. "I.. Won't... Let you... KILL HIM!" RD's voice yelled out from inside Dark Dash's head. Then, just before anyone could react, the black pegasus stood on her hind-hooves, and grabbed her head in pain. "GAAAAAAAH!" Dark Dash screamed. The black pegasus struggled to walk on her hind-hooves for a couple of seconds, before collapsing onto the ground. After this, a black aura surrounded her, and when it disappeared, Rainbow Dash was in the place of the black pegasus. "Heh... She's back..." Sonic muttered, smiling confidently. Though, his smile stops shortly, as the injuries from the fight are to much for the hedgehog, and he collapses, and falls unconscious from his injuries...

(_LAAAAAAAAAATER_)

That evening, we arrive at Ponyville Hospital (calling it that!), and see Sonic the Hedgehog unconscious, and bandaged up, in one of the patient rooms. Sitting near him, is Twilight Sparkle, for she brought him to the hospital. "When is he going to wake up? He woke up sooner the first time I brought him here!" Twilight thought. Then, just like her thoughts were heard, the blue hedgehog woke up, clucking his head in pain. "Ow... Where am I?" Sonic muttered, opening his eyes, and looking around. After some looking around, Sonic finally saw Twilight, and sighed in annoyance. "Dammit... I'm in the hospital again, aren't I?" Sonic asked. The alicorn nodded in reply, and the blue hedgehog sighed again in annoyance. Though, it only took him a few seconds to realize something...

Why wasn't Rainbow Dash here?

"Hey Twi, where's Rainbow Dash? I would have expected her to be here to apologize for what she did." Sonic said to Twilight. Hearing the hedgehog, Twilight smiled nervously, before answering him. "Well... She would be here... That is... If she didn't run off into the Everfree Forest!" Twilight exclaimed, saying the last part quite quickly. Even though the last part was said quickly, Sonic knew what Twilight said, and his eyes shrunk. "WHAT!?" Sonic yelled.

* * *

**SG:** _FINALLY!_ Been awhile since my last episode... Sorry for the hold up everyone... Anyway, Rainbow Dash has fled into the Everfree Forest, haunted by what's she has done, and next time on Sonic Elemental X, the heroes search for her! Can they find her? Find out, on the next episode of Sonic Elemental X! Till' then, I'm TheSonicGamer99 signing out! PEACE!


	33. Search for Loyalty

(Narration from me)

**SG:** Last time on Sonic Elemental X, Rainbow Dash had a little problem with her rage and transformed into the deadly Dark Dash! Sonic attempted to stop her, but he was nearly killed by the black pegasus. It was only until Rainbow Dash regained control of her body had things gone back to normal... _OR SO IT SEEMED..._ After waking up from an unconscious state, Sonic finds out from Twilight that the cyan pegasus fled to the Everfree Forest! Now, can our heroes locate Rainbow Dash in one of the deadliest areas in Equestria? Find out on this episode of Sonic Elemental X!

(Cue MLP intro theme)

(Continuing from where last episode left off)

Sonic was left in pure shock at what Twilight had said. Rainbow Dash, ran off into the Everfree Forest! "Well, we have to find her!" Sonic exclaimed, jumping out of the hospital bed. That was a bad idea, especially with the injuries already sustained from his most recent fight. So when the blue hedgehog got to his feet, he felt a sharp pain go throughout most of his body, and he collapsed to the ground. "ARGH!" Sonic yelled out, collapsing to the ground. Sonic was quickly helped up by the lavender alicorn, who used her magic to levitate him back onto the hospital bed. "I'm sorry Sonic, but in the condition you're in, you won't be able to go anywhere for at least a couple of days." Twilight explains to the blue hedgehog. This, of course, angers the blue hero, and he crosses his arms in protest. "And what if I sneak out?" Sonic asked. Twilight just shook her head in reply. "Again, you're condition. Plus, from what I saw, you could barely even stand up before you got in pain." Twilight tells Sonic. The blue hero sighed in annoyance about what the lavender alicorn said. He couldn't believe he was stuck in the hospital, and not out looking for Rainbow Dash!

Though, a single thought struck his mind, and he instantly told Twilight. "Then who's going to search for Rainbow Dash?" Sonic asked. Twilight smiled in response. "Don't worry Sonic. The girls and I will find her." Twilight tells him. The blue blur sighs in relief at hearing the alicorn. "Thank you Twi." Sonic tells her. "It's not a problem, besides, Rainbow's my friend as well. Why wouldn't I search for her?" Twilight asked. Before Sonic could respond to the question, Twilight got on her hooves, and turned towards the exit of the door. As she reached the door, she turned towards the blue hedgehog one last time. "She'll come back safe and sound. Bye!" Twilight exclaimed. With that said, the Princess of Friendship left the room, and the blue hero by himself.

(That afternoon)

Later that day, we meet up with what remains of the Mane 6, and Tails, at the entrance of the Everfree Forest. "A-are you sure th-that Rainbow Dash is in there Twilight?" Fluttershy asked nervously. "I'm 100% sure she is." Twilight responded. "O-okay..." Fluttershy muttered. "Can we please enter already? I do not want to stay in that dreaded place any longer than I have to." Rarity complained. The lavender alicorn nodded in response to the white unicorn's question, and the six of them went into the forest in search of Rainbow Dash.

Little did they know that somebody was watching them...

(Eggman's base)

Meanwhile with the villains, Dr. Eggman had seen Tails and the remaining Mane 6 enter the Everfree Forest, and believed they were on a search for a Chaos Emerald or an Element of Harmony. "There those pitiful heroes go again..." Eggman said angrily. "What do you believe they're up to Dr. Eggman?" Orbot asked. In hearing this question, Chrysalis responded for the doctor. "Isn't it obvious you bucket of bolts? They're searching for another emerald or element!" Chrysalis exclaimed, somewhat angry as well. "What do we do about those scallywags cap'ns?" Cubot asked, his voice chip causing him to speak like a pirate. Hearing his robot ask that question, the doctor smiled evilly, and looked over at the somewhat defective robot. "We follow them, and when they find what they'll looking for, kill those pesky heroes once and for all!" Eggman exclaimed. "And how will we follow them doctor?" Orbot asked. "Simple... We follow them, from the shadows." Eggman responded. With that said, the mad doctor got off from his chair in the main cockpit of the ship, and walked off deeper into the ship, his robot minions and the Changeling queen following him...

(That evening)

Back with the heroes, the day slowly shifted into night at the Everfree Forest, and they have come no closer to finding the cyan pegasus. "Twilight, c-can we please turn back? I-it's getting late." Fluttershy said nevously. "Sorry Fluttershy. We have to keep searching." Twilight responded. "Are you serious Twi? We've been looking for Rainbow all day. Lets search for her tomorrow, cause one, it is late, and two, I've got a strange feelin that somethin is lookin at us from the trees..." Applejack said to the lavender alicorn. "You all can head back if you want. I'll search for Rainbow myself if I have to." Twilight said to the others. Hearing the. Princess of a Friendship say that, the others gasped. "Twilight, darling! You can't be serious!" Rarity cried out. "I'm as serious as ever Rarity." Twilight told Rarity. "But why are you doing so!?" Tails asked worriedly. "I already said to Sonic that we would come back with Rainbow Dash safe and sound, and I am keeping to what I said." Twilight told the others. After a few seconds from silence from the others, Applejack finally spoke up.

"Well, we can't leave you to search for her alone." Applejack said, walking next to Twilight. The next pony who spoke was Rarity. "I agree with Applejack. Rainbow Dash is our friend, and you are our friend. We just can't leave you alone to search for her." Rarity said, joining the lavender alicorn. "Same! Plus this whole adventure in searching for Dashie was fun!" Pinkie exclaimed, hopping near to Twilight. "Y-yeah... It was k-kinda fun a-and Rainbow Dash is our friend... So I'll keep searching with you girls..." Fluttershy said nervously, and walking over to the lavender alicorn. The last one to speak was Tails. "I may not know you girls as much, but anyone who does anything for my best friend, is a close friend in my book. So I'll help as well." Tails said, finally joining the group of ponies. Twilight looked around at her friends, a small tear escaping her left eye. "Thank you girls... Now, lets search for Rainbow Dash!" Twilight exclaimed, putting her left forehoof in the air. The other ponies did so as well with their left forehooves, and Tails did so as well with his left hand. After the putting their hooves/hands down, the heroes turned towards the deeper part of the Everfree Forest, and were about to walk off, when the voice of Dr. Eggman came from the shadows. "What a reassuring speech you heroes... But this is where it ends." Eggman said from the shadows.

Then before the heroes could react, appearing in their path was this giant ape robot, and in the cockpit was Eggman and Chrysalis. (**SG:** It's that ape robot from Sonic X. The one that could turn invisible when in nature, and not invisible when there's metal around.) "Eggman! Chrysalis! What are you doing here?!" Tails exclaimed, looking at the robot. The two-tailed fox's question was quickly answered by the Changeling queen. "We originally believing you were looking for an Chaos Emerald or an Element of Harmony, but thanks to your speeches, we know why you're here, and are deciding to destroy you since we dealt with the trouble of coming all the way out here." Chrysalis responded. "And how might you do that? There is six of us, and only one of you." Rarity told the villains. "Heh,heh, this machine has a cloaking device that only is active with nature... And since you ponies only live around nature, this should b-." Eggman said. His sentence was quickly cut off by a rainbow blur slamming into the head of the machine, and knocking it over. "GAH!" The villains cried out, falling over with the machine.

Anyway, after knocking machine over, the rainbow blur landed in front of the others, revealing it to be none other than Rainbow Dash. "RAINBOW!" The others cried out. The cyan pegasus quickly looked over at her friends and asked them a question. "What are you girls doing here!?" RD asked annoyed. "We came to look for you after you ran off here!" Twilight responded. The cyan pegasus stared at her friends, trying her best not to break out in tears right in that moment. "You came to find me... Even after what I did back in Ponyville...?" RD asked. "We sure did sugarcube!" Applejack responded. Before the cyan pegasus can respond to what the orange earth pony said, her sentence was cut short by Eggman's voice. "Enough talk! We will finish this now!" Eggman exclaimed. The ponies and two-tailed fox looked back towards Eggman and Chrysalis, and saw that they were back up in their machine. "Heh, we'll see about that..." RD responded, a smirk going across her face.

* * *

**Boss Bio #17**

**Name:** Egg Ape

**Abilities:** Forest cloaking, missiles, fist fighting

**Bio:** As an old invention of the doctor's, this robot has crazy fighting skills, along with missiles and a cloaking device. The only one to ever defeat the robot originally, was Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

(Ponyville)

Back in the Ponyville Hospital, Sonic was sound asleep, for he had given up on his attempts to walk and try to help the others find Rainbow Dash. As the blue hedgehog was asleep though, a pony wearing a black cloak entered his hospital room, and came near his bed. The only thing visible from the pony's cloak was a white unicorn horn coming out from the hood, and a pair of white wings coming from the sides of the cloak. (**SG:** It is not Princess Celestia if that is what you're all thinking. I know you are thinking so.) When the pony finally neared the blue hedgehog's bed, her horn shined with a cyan aura, and she spoke with a soothing voice. "Sonic Storm... When I cast this spell, you shall be healed. Along with that, you will remember your full name, and after I leave, you shall wake and go to the Everfree Forest to help your friends." The pony said to the sleeping hedgehog. After the pony spoke, she touched Sonic with her horn, healing all his wounds with magic. Then, after the wounds were healed, the pony disappeared in a flash of cyan light. Seconds after that happened, Sonic awoke with a smirk going across his face, and he said one thing:

"Lets do this." Sonic said aloud.

(Back with the others)

Back at the battle with the Egg Ape, the heroes have barely even done any damage to the robot. This was due to it cloaking constantly, and sneaking up towards the heroes, and hurting them. So far, the only ones to get unconscious were Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. (**SG: **Fluttershy didn't get hurt. She just fainted after seeing the robot.) This left only Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Tails fighting the robot, and they were already heavily injured from it sneaking up and attacking them. "Jeez... Eggman really thought about this robo... Didn't he...?" Applejack asked. "Agreed..." The remaining heroes responded. What was left of the ponies, and Tails, looked around for the cloaked robot, for they didn't want to end up like the others. Though, as they looked around, Eggman's voice came from the trees. "Why don't you just give up? My Egg Ape has already proven that it can do quite the damage, and that you can't even lay a scratch on it." Eggman said to the heroes. "We'll never let you win Eggman!" Tails cried out towards the trees.

In hearing the two-tailed fox, the two villains laughed, and Chrysalis finally responded. "Oh, you are quite persistent. But that ends today. This is the end for you all!" Chrysalis exclaimed. Before the remaining heroes could react, the Egg Ape reappeared in front of them, and was about to slam them into the ground...

That _would've_ happened, if it weren't for one thing...

Before Eggman and Chrysalis could even react a blue blur slammed into their machine, sending it flying back and eventually slamming onto the ground. When the blue blur finally stopped, it revealed itself to be Sonic the Hedgehog. "Am I too late to the party?" Sonic asked, a cocky tone in his voice. "SONIC!" The conscious heroes yelled out. The blue hedgehog turned around to see the remainder of the conscious heroes, only to see Rainbow Dash tackle him to the ground, hugging him with a bear like grip. "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! YOU'RE OKAY!" RD yelled, still keeping her bear like grip on the blue blur. "I will be more okay... If you would let go..." Sonic said, barely having his words come out due to the bear hug. Hearing Sonic, the cyan pegasus immediately let him go, and nervously smiled. "Sorry Sonic." RD said, still smiling nevously. "It's okay Rainbow. And the name is no longer Sonic. It's Sonic Storm!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing to himself. Hearing the hedgehog, the ponies and two-tailed fox looked at him, weird expressions on their faces. "Sonic Storm?" The heroes asked. Before Sonic could explain what was going on, the voice of Eggman came from behind him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic." Eggman said to the blue hedgehog. At hearing the doctor, the heroes turned towards the Egg Ape, which took quite the damage from Sonic slamming into it. "I'll explain later. Now, we have something to finish!" Sonic exclaimed.

(Cue Open Your Heart, Sonic Adventure)

To open up the OFFICAL fight, Eggman pressed a few buttons from the cockpit of the robot, causing the shoulders of the Egg Ape to open up, and shoot missiles from the openings. "Missiles? Again? Are you serious Egghead?" Sonic asked sarcastically. A few of the missiles attempted to strike the blue hedgehog, but he just simply avoided them. The other missiles came towards the ponies and Tails, but they were either shot out of the sky from Tails' arm energy cannon, or caught with Twilight's magic. Seeing this happen, did not faze the two villains though. "Catching or avoiding the missiles? Heh, see if that'll help when you can't see us!" Chrysalis exclaimed. Then, before the heroes could react, the Egg Ape had its cloaking device activated, and it disappeared from their eyesight. "Uh-oh..." RD muttered to herself. The heroes looked around for he robot, hoping to see where it would strike, before it struck them. No such luck, as it reappeared behind Tails, and slammed him into the ground, before disappearing once again. "ARGH!" Tails cried out as he was slammed into the ground. The initial attack would not have knocked him unconscious, but due to the injuries sustained from fighting the robot, the attack knocked him right out. "Another one down. Four left to go." Chrysalis voice said from within the trees.

"TAILS!" Sonic yelled out, seeing his best friend get knocked unconscious by the doctor's invention. Then, if things couldn't get any worse, the robot comoflauged itself, _again_. "Oh come on!" RD exclaimed, seeing the robot disappear from sight. The four heroes quickly looked around, trying to see where the Egg Ape would pop up next, so they wouldn't be the next ones knocked unconscious. Easier said than done, as the Egg Ape suddenly reappeared in front of the blue hedgehog, and kicked him away before disappearing again. "AGH!" Sonic yelled out, being flung back by the kick. Seconds after the kick was excecuted and Sonic was flung back, the blue blur immediately stationed himself back onto the ground. "Okay, no more playing around!" Sonic exclaimed. Now, instead of looking around for the robot, Sonic now closed his eyes, and listened for his surroundings. "What is he doing!? He's gonna get himself killed if he doesn't try to find that stupid robot!" RD cried out. "Calm down sugarcube... Ah think Sonic knows what he's doin..." Applejack told the cyan pegasus. Applejack couldn't be more right, as the blue hedgehog suddenly opened his eyes, and Homing Attacked a straight behind the ponies! "AH!" The ponies cried out, ducking so they wouldn't be hit by Sonic. Just after Sonic passed the ponies, his Homing Attack directly hit the Egg Ape, causing it to fall over and spark a bit. "Heh,heh, this looks like checkmate, doctor!" Sonic exclaims, looking at the fallen down robot. At hearing the blue hedgehog say that, the Changeling queen and mad doctor immediately got their fallen down robot back on its feet, and looked over at him. "Grrr... We won't go down that easy hedgehog!" The villains cried out. As retaliation to hearing that, Sonic reached into his quills, and pulled out a Power Ring. This one, unfortunately for the villains, was fully charged and ready for use. "Oh, I think you will." Sonic said, smirking and a golden aura starting to surround him.

Before the villains could even react, Sonic boosted straight towards the robot, going straight through it. This caused the robot to start to spark uncontrollably, and before anyone knew it, the robot exploded, sending both Eggman and Chrysalis flying off.

(End Open Your Heart song)

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS HEDGEHOG!" Eggman yelled out as he was sent flying away from anyone's view. With the villains defeated, the remainder of the conscious heroes cheered over their victory over the villains. All, except Sonic and Rainbow Dash, who were facing each other once again. "Rainbow Dash... Is there something you would like to say to me?..." Sonic asked, somewhat annoyed at the cyan pegasus for running off. "I'm... Sorry for running off..." RD muttered, loud enough for the blue hedgehog to hear. Hearing the Rainbow Dash apologize, put a smile on the blue hedgehogs face. "Good... *faces the others* Now lets get going home everybody!" Sonic called out to the other. With that said, Twilight used her magic for one final time, and teleported everybody home.

**SG:** Oy... Finally got another episode out of Sonic Elemental X... Hope ya'll enjoyed it, and anyway, I'm TheSonicGamer99, signing out, and I'll see ya next time! PEACE!


End file.
